They Know Enough Who Know How To Learn
by kitdelovely
Summary: The Darcy marriage comes about a little differently and the couple must learn to love each other by learning from each other. Chapter 17 is up. Read and review!
1. Prologue, sort of

They Know Enough Who Know How To Learn

They Know Enough Who Know How To Learn

A bruise was forming on Elizabeth Bennet's arm. She has pinched herself every moment for the last hour willing herself to wake up from the worst possible nightmare. She, the independent and free spirited Elizabeth Bennet, was being forced, well no she agreed but only for the monetary benefit it would bring her family, to marry Fitzwilliam Darcy.

As I am sure many of us would agree, marrying Fitzwilliam Darcy should be a dream come true. Who wouldn't marry the McDreamy, McSteamy, McGod of a man of the fictional world? However, to Elizabeth at this moment she would rather be marrying William Collins. Again, I'm sure the rest of us non-fictional folk would rather be caught wearing a fanny pack than being sentenced to a life with the odious parson that Elizabeth Bennet is most unfortunately related to.

However, as this story progresses a few things must be understood. At this point in time Elizabeth decided it was not worth reading Mr. Darcy's letter in Kent. After all, he betrayed his childhood friend, kept her favorite sister from finding happiness with her true love, and was actually surprised that she should not wish to marry him after the abominable proposal she received from him. Who would waste any more time with him?

Another thing that must be understood is that upon her arrival at the parsonage she received an urgent express with the terrible news of her father's untimely death. At Longbourn, Mr. Collins is hardly giving the family time to vacate from his new home and her Uncle Gardiner will not hear of any of the girls becoming governesses. To Mr. Darcy's credit he has already confessed to his friend Mr. Bingley and now the latter and Jane are happily situated after a speedy marriage by special license.

The rest of the Bennets, Mrs. Bennet, Lizzy, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia, have all now relocated their home to Gracechurch street, in London. However, the Gardiner's infinite kindness has taken its toll on Elizabeth's conscience. Her aunt and uncle have said countless times how they are not a burden and are always welcome in their home.

Then, as fate would have it, Elizabeth would very soon no longer be a resident in her Uncle's house. After a respectable period of time for mourning had passed, Mr. Darcy prevailed upon the Gardiner home with a second proposal of marriage. Like many stories before this one he knew that Elizabeth did not love him. However, he believed that he loved her enough for the both of them. He had a marriage contract drawn up with an estate for the rest of the Bennet family, a very generous settlement for Elizabeth, and an agreement of full consummation of the marriage within two years, and the providing of an heir.

And so Elizabeth reluctantly agreed that this was a good choice for her. Mr. Gardiner admired Mr. Darcy greatly and Jane offered very similar counsel in Mr. Darcy's favor. Although saddened by her sister's lack of choice of love in the matter Jane was ever optimistic that Lizzy would grow to love and admire her future spouse.

A few final points before the story truly begins. Some basic flaws that I will be giving our two main characters.

Lizzy has not read the letter, as mentioned previously in this address to future readers of this story. She still loathes Darcy a great deal and wishes that he were the last man she would ever be prevailed upon to marry. Sadly she believes that he is still an insufferable man without any sense of propriety, common decency, or humility.

Darcy loves Lizzy, this we all know. However, he sadly believes that his love will be enough to sustain their marriage. He also believes himself to have triumphed in winning her and so she is now almost like a possession to him, which will lead to some interesting twists and interludes between the almost wedded couple. And sadly, for the sake of this story, we are going to say that Lizzy's refusal of his proposal didn't hit home hard enough and he still has quite a lot to learn about why his proposal and addresses to her were so disgusting and rude. He is a Darcy after all and they are one of the most respected and well-known families in English history.

So, if any readers are brave enough to give this story a try it will begin within the next couple of days after some more revisions. It is obviously set in the time of pride and prejudice. All reviews are welcome; just try to be polite about it if you sincerely hate it. My style of writing can seriously irk some people and I understand that completely. However, in the story it will be the story and there will be no random talking like this has been. It will pick up a little before the wedding and continue until both our characters have learned the lessons that the opposite character has to offer. It will be sweet, angry, romantic, and utterly frustrating at any given time as a warning. So let us begin.


	2. Cheer up, the worst is yet to come

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I did not put this in the first chapter but will put it here and for the whole story. As much as I wish I was the most clever woman in history in creating lizzy and darcy, I sadly did not. Every idea has sprung from the incredible jane austen. And as much as I hate messing around with her characters, they are just too fun to not. So enjoy the story if you can.

Even though Lizzy was the one getting married, it seemed like it was Mrs. Bennet. Lizzy was more than happy to relinquish all control to her mother concerning the wedding. She spent her time enjoying her last free days as she thought of them. She was not afraid of Mr. Darcy because he seemed very polite and gentleman-like ever since the engagement had occurred. However, all the loathing and evil thoughts she had for him were still in the foremost part of her mind.

Her dress was fit to her perfectly. She conceded to Jane that she did feel quite pretty in it. However, at any other time she still wore black, as it had not been but three months since her father's death. Mr. Darcy insisted that as she was soon to become his wife, he should foot the bill for all things from their engagement on. This included new gowns. Mr. Darcy had asked his sister, Georgiana, to send some finer fabrics to the Gardiner's residence before Lizzy had a chance to shop. He made sure to state his preference for nearly any color other than black. She sent some very lovely shades of lavender, pinks, browns, and greens. All, which she thought, would bring out Lizzy's eyes, which had been very aptly described to Georgiana in a letter from her brother stating his partiality for her "fine eyes."

Lizzy had grudgingly agreed to stand for a dress fitting at Mr. Darcy's expense. She was showed some designs that she was actually pleased with. She, however, was most displeased that the materials for said dresses had already been ordered and paid for without her consent or knowledge of the fact. This would be the first of _many_ things on which she and her fiancée would come to disagree on. She would take the matter up with him at the Bingley townhouse that evening where they were both dining. The Bingleys had removed from Netherfield to London for the wedding preparations and ceremony. Lizzy was a frequent visitor there, taking any chance to be away from her mother's incessant chatter.

As was commonplace, all interaction between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet had a distinct aura of awkwardness. She approached him with caution, as she was still unsure of his temper.

"Mr. Darcy," said Lizzy, "I have something I would discuss with you."

"I am at your disposal, Miss Bennet. Shall we move into library?" was Mr. Darcy's reply.

Elizabeth walked down the hall to the library behind Mr. Darcy. She made it a point to ignore his arm as he offered it to her.

"What can I do for you Miss. Bennet? I trust everything concerning the wedding is all in order?"

"Yes," said Lizzy "everything is in order on that account. However, as for my wardrobe after the wedding not everything seems to be accounted for in that area."

"I see." Said Mr. Darcy as he waited for further explanation from Elizabeth.

"You see, sir, it has not been but a few months since my father's death. Although my mother has gone back to wearing colors, I would prefer to remain in black, to respect the memory of my father. Although the fabrics your sister chose were quite lovely, I am sorry to say that I shall not be able to wear the dresses for quite some time. I hope you understand."

"I do understand your wish to respect your beloved father's memory, Miss Bennet. However, I had those fabrics chosen for a reason. As you will soon be a member of the Darcy family, there are certain things that are expected of you. The image of my family is very important to me. I mean no offense in this, but as I am sure you are aware, the quality of material in your dresses compared to my sister or even your sister Jane now are quite different. You need not reduce yourself to simple and plain muslin gowns any longer. The material is already cut, so please have the dresses made. If you decide not to wear them for the time being then so be it. However, I insist that you also order new mourning gowns if you intend to continue to wear black after we are married."

"Mr. Darcy, all of my dresses, save one or two, have been dyed black. Including my ball gowns and finer dining clothes. I am sure that these fabrics will be sufficient until a proper time has passed."

"Miss. Bennet, I will once again stress how important the image my family is to me. I will not have my servants dressing better than my wife. Please order some black dresses made from silk or even a better muslin."

"What is the difference of fabric when it is still black? Mr. Darcy, I am not a vain person. I will continue to wear my gowns. It makes no difference to me what I wear. I am still grieving for my father. It should not matter what I wear. No one will think less of your precious image when they see your wife is following the rules of society. I am in mourning and in black. What else is important?"

"I will agree that the clothed need not be adorned of embellished in any way, however I would still like you to have a few dresses made. I will concede that you do not need an entire new wardrobe, but it would please me greatly if you agreed to a few new gowns."

"I suppose," stated Elizabeth, "that a few simple new ones will not be inappropriate. However, I will make this known Mr. Darcy. I am not allowing this 'to please you', as it were. I am simply too tired from all the bickering with my mother to continue on in this. Perhaps it is best. Can we not learn to compromise? I daresay we shall agree on very little once we are married.."

"Very well. I can see there will be no more progress made. Three dresses then?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Three." Said Elizabeth. _Why on earth must this man be so insistent? Can he not see that I care not for what I look like? He must dress his servants up terribly well if he thinks they shall be better dressed that me. His sweet home of Pemberley must be as grand as Rosings Park with unlimited shows and displays of his wealth. Hateful man. I said I would have the dresses made, but I never said I would __wear__ them. One win for Elizabeth, zero for Mr. Darcy._

"I will bid you adieu until dinner then, Miss. Bennet." Replied Mr. Darcy as he walked out the door. _What woman in their right mind would care if she had countless new dresses made? I have said nothing against her wearing black even though it does nothing for her eyes. I have been more than generous. She is going to be a Darcy for heavens sake! She must at least dress the part even if she was not raised as a member of it's class. No, this is inexcusable. If she will not give way to wearing colorful gowns that will make her eyes sparkle, then she shall have more than three dresses made. I shall inform Georgiana to change the order to five, at least. And absolutely __no__ muslin. _

Elizabeth and Darcy were both quite pleased with themselves. Both believed themselves to be the victor of their debate. In this case, Elizabeth shall be named the champion. While Mr. Darcy can have countless dresses made, it is Elizabeth who will decide what she puts on for the day. It would greatly anger Mr. Darcy that she did not wear the gowns, but he is too much of a gentleman to make her change once she had been dressed for the day. So the score remains as Elizabeth said. One for Elizabeth, zero for Mr. Darcy. However, the scale may tip in Mr. Darcy's favor once Lizzy lays eyes on the beautiful and _understated_ elegance of Pemberley. She just might be too occupied in all its glory to be focused enough for their next debate.

However, while both parties left the debate feeling smug they did gain something from the experience. That they, neither of them, were too unreasonable to find a middle ground. And so they left the experience with an air of triumphand optimism. Triumph of what they both believed to be individual wins. Optimism for Mr. Darcy that if he proved to Elizabeth he was not the haughty and unreasonable man she thought him to be, that her opinion of him might change for the better. And Elizabeth because she thought that, even though she hated this man with her entire being, she might be able to continue compromising so their soon-to-be coexistence would not be the hell on earth she believe it is going to be.


	3. Marriage is ever made by destiny

**A / N: As this is my first at fanfic, the smallest things wil excited me. I CANNOT tell you how amazing it was to get emails saying that ****oooshiney,phoenixi77, Frankincense85,canadianidi0t, ****and ****gracevu ****all added my story to their alert or favorites list, so thanks a BUNCH guys. Also note that I started my freshman year of college monday so this weekend and coming week were / will be a bit hectic and crazy. It is very weird going from a senior and the top of your high school to like the lowest part of a huge university. Anyways, I have lots of time in between classes so I will try and update a bit then. I am also trying to make my chapters longer. I didn't start with a plan for my plot so it's basically unraveling as much for me as it is for readers. So updates may be a bit slower the next two weeks but then I am hoping to get around two or three chaps a week. So thanks again so much for the first couple reviews and people who added my story, it was such a great thing to see!! Also, I'm using Word for my macbook and the story formatting is a bit weird when I upload it. Anyone know how to add the line break?? Sorry I tried and it disappeared. So we shall see. I'm gonna try and keep this in bold. Last time it didn't work though. ANYWHO…on with the story!! Oh yeah, I am going to assume you guys all understood this as no one said anything but when something is in **_**italics**_** it will be what I am having the respective character think at that moment. Just in case anyone was confused. ….**

**Also, just a question and any and all opinions are welcome. Since parts of this story will have many lizzy / darcy disputes, how mean are you guys willing to let darcy and lizzy get?**

**Also disclaimer: Sadly again I don't own any of Jane Austen's marvelous and delicious characters but I will be adding some of my own concoctions for added flavor to our story. So those are mine. But, oh, how I wish Darcy were mine and I were his. Sigh One can only dream. **

Lizzy woke up with that same sinking feeling that so many brides wake up with. _I am getting married today! Any freedoms I used to have are now gone. I am at the mercy of Mr. Darcy's kindness. Who knows how far that will extend?_ However, unlike nearly every other bride, when she tried to clear her thoughts her fears did not go away.

She had abandoned her promise of marrying for only the deepest of loves. She was doing what was right by her family. Her mother and three youngest sisters would be well provided for in the small, new estate Mr. Darcy had purchased. Mr. Darcy had secretly tried to obtain Longbourn, but Mr. Collins was not the least bit interested in selling it. Most likely he was too caught up in becoming the newest member of the landed gentry. However, Mr. Darcy had been able to acquire a quaint little estate that was reputed by Mrs. Bennet herself to have dreadful attics, Purvis Lodge. It provided the remaining Bennet family with a similar income to that of Longbourn. Mr. Darcy also employed for them a steward, a Mr. John Hughes. Darcy trusted Mt. Hughes implicitly as he had been an acquaintance for some time and his father was the steward for Darcy uncle, the Earl of Matlock.

It took a great deal of Elizabeth Bennet's infamous will power to get herself out of bed. She was still convinced she was in a dream. She looked at her arm. The bruise was still there. This was no mere dream it was a nightmare, or her nightmare, at least. The maid she shared with her sisters came into her chamber. Sarah and Hill and the other servants remained at Longbourn for the present but had every intention of switching to the new home once everything was arranged.

Emily, the maid, had Elizabeth bathed and ready to go within two hours. Lizzy was getting sicker by the moment. She was not ready to do this. She was twenty years old, and was willfully giving her whole life up for her family. There was nothing that could be done now, so she put all the negative thoughts out of her mind. She could rise to any challenge and this would be no different.

Her hair was done simply, she had insisted on it. Her dress was tasteful but still very pretty. There was not too much lace, satin, or silk, but still enough that even Mrs. Elton would have thought it fashionable. Lizzy was not ashamed he of her appearance in the mirror. A soft knock sounded at her door, a knock that could only belong to Jane. However, both Jane and Mrs. Gardiner came in.

"Oh Lizzy! You look simply stunning!" cried Mrs. Gardiner.

Jane stared at her sister and then smiled softly and said, "Truly, Lizzy, you do look very beautiful."

"I thank you both, but I – " whatever Lizzy was going to say, and she perhaps did not even know, was cut off by both Mrs. Gardiner and Jane.

"Lizzy, you do not have to do this. Charles and I are more than able to care for mother and the girls."

"And Lizzy, please your Uncle and I have made it clear you are no imposition at all."

Lizzy sighed and looked at her two dearest relations. "You are both the dearest people in the world to me. But Jane, you have just married. Settle in with Charles. And Aunt, you know that keeping four extra, three of them very frivolous women, **is** a financial burden. Mr. Darcy is fixing all of this. Jane, you have a chance to be truly happy with your Mr. Bingley. Please take that chance, for me. And Aunt, you must write to me. As often as you can. And visit me if we are in London."

Both Jane and Mrs. Gardiner stared at Lizzy. They were both sad for and proud of her. And both nodded in assent to Lizzy's requests. Mrs. Gardiner spoke up again.

"Lizzy that is not the only reason we are here. You may fear what you are doing today above all things, but both Jane and I, and your uncle and Mr. Bingley all genuinely like Mr. Darcy. It will take time, but we are ALL confident that there could not be two more perfectly matched individuals. And so that leads me to our next point. I know that your settlement with Mr. Darcy was for consummation within two years, but whenever that may happen, Jane and I will not be there to advise you."

"PLEASE, Aunt Gardiner, you cannot be serious! I would sooner die than have – well whatever is to be had with a man – with Mr. Darcy. I will hold to my agreement, but let me get past the vows first. I beg of you."

Jane saw the need for input and said "Lizzy, do not be alarmed. We know you are not ready. We are only here to tell you one thing about it that Mama will surely leave out if she ever decides to speak with you about this. I pray to God that she will not. Aunt?"

Mrs. Gardiner stepped in at Jane's growing embarrassment. "Lizzy, dear, we are only here to say that if you come to respect or even like Mr. Darcy. Marriage relations are not what is commonly said about them. They are a duty to your husband, yes, but they are not **intolerable. **In fact, they may even be so tempting as to catch your fancy once you begin them. So my dearest one, that is all we will say for the present. Now, let us get you to the church. There is a groom there waiting for you, whether you like it or not."

And so the party of the three women left in a carriage for the church. Mrs. Bennet had been there for hours making sure everything was in order. By the time Lizzy arrived the vicar sent up a prayer of thanks that Mrs. Bennet's ramblings were now directed at Lizzy's veil and "Why will it not sit straight?"

While Lizzy still was sickening as each moment passed, Darcy was getting almost giddy with anticipation. Within the hour, Elizabeth Bennet would be **his. **He could introduce her as Mrs. **Darcy, his** wife. The feeling of contentment that washed over him was enough to cloud all of the deep feelings of anxieties over her personal feelings towards him. He knew that she still didn't like him or perhaps even respect him. He had plans for this. He had spent many hours thinking of how he could win Elizabeth's favor, one might even call these thoughts conspiring. He would test her to get the most desirable response from her. If her passion was to be had through argument, then they would argue. If she succumbed to Shakespeare and roses, then so be it. He would be a perfect gentleman one moment and perhaps evil the next. Anything to spark her interest in him. He would not have her as she had been the last few days. She had been almost lifeless in the time nearest to the wedding. She greeted him, brought him tea with Mr. Bingley after supper, played the piano when he had requested it, but there had been none of the Lizzy Bennet spunk that had made him fall for her. As it neared ten o'clock he walked to the front of the church and stood by the altar.

Elizabeth walked in on her uncle's arm. She held so tight his strain was visible. She saw Darcy first. He saw her. At that moment each of their individual thoughts could not be more opposite.

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Please let this be a dream. I have said that many times and it hasn't been but this is enough, already. _Lizzy even went so far as to shut her eyes so tight she almost tripped on her dress.

Darcy's thoughts were much more pleasantly occupied although equally uneasy. He truly wished that if this were a dream that he never wake up. It was the best dream he could have possibly imagined. When he saw Elizabeth coming down the aisle he had to gasp for breath. She truly did look angelic. Since he was very well practiced in disguising his emotions he put on his "face" as Lizzy called it. However, he had no control over his eyes. Although Lizzy could not recognize it at this time, Mrs. Gardiner was very adept at seeing the pure and unadulterated love that shone through them.

And so the wedding began. Darcy was more than willing to answer in the affirmative when the vicar asked if he would "love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her." Lizzy, on the other hand, was not so keen on her answers. Lizzy was not going to obey him, did not love him, and laughed inwardly at the thought of honoring him. The only vow she felt truly prepared to honor was forsaking all others. She had resigned herself to a lonely life, even if she was currently at her own wedding. She knew Darcy did not love her enough to stay true to her when there was no promise of relations for perhaps two years. He would take mistresses and she would be the proper wife. She thought children might be nice someday. That was the only reward that could possibly come out of this. So she said she would. She became Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy on a fine morning in mid July.

She unwillingly took Mr. Darcy's proffered arm and he led her out of the church. She had said her true goodbyes to Jane and her family the previous evening, as she knew she would be too emotional to handle it in the present moment. And she was. Any passersby would have thought her a happy bride, as there were multiple tears on her face and in her eyes. However, the tears were not of joy as they naturally should have been. There were of the saddest kind, of deep sorrow and dread. Other than marrying for the deepest and truest of loves she had only one other wish for her wedding. She wished to be given away by her father. This desire is commonplace for any young woman on her wedding day, and for Lizzy it was not granted. And so she wept. She wept for her father, for her choice of spouse, or lack of choice in this case, and for the realization that, as she stepped into the Darcy carriage, this was not a dream.

Darcy helped her in and stepped in behind her. With a knock on the door the carriage proceeded to move. The distance to Pemberley was far, but reachable within the time they left. The newly wed couple would be there before dusk. They traveled on in silence for many miles. There were some short remarks made on how each of them was faring and the weather but no true conversation. At four in the afternoon they reached Permberley's woods. Elizabeth was almost gawking out the window at the beauty of the nature surrounding the estate.

Mr. Darcy was thinking already of ways to test Elizabeth. He would gauge her reactions to him and use the most positive of her reactions to his advantage. Pemberley was a perfect place to start. And at the conclusion of this piece of interaction between our two characters the scales shall be balanced. It will not be an argument, but more of Elizabeth unknowingly warming to Mr. Darcy because of his home. **Sound familiar?**

"Are you enjoying the view, Mrs. Darcy?"

Elizabeth visibly jumped at this question. Not only did it disrupt her viewing but also she was addressed as she had never been addressed before. Mrs. Darcy. She had always liked the name Darcy, but of course she never imagined herself a bearer of the name.

"Indeed, sir, the woods surrounding your estate are quite beautiful. I am all anticipation at seeing the manor very soon. How far is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"It is yet two miles or so, but I would remind you from this moment on it is _our_ estate, Elizabeth. I wish you would learn to think of Pemberley as your home from now on. I know you shall like it very much. The house in London, too. Although, I consider my only true home to be Pemberley. You will soon understand why. Though I would not wish to impose on your thoughts of your beloved Longbourn."

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy. Indeed Longbourn shall always be my true home, but Pemberley will have to suffice." Elizabeth did not mean for this to be said coldly, but her fond memories of Longbourn and pure dislike of Mr. Collins added a certain bitter tone to her voice.

The next two miles continued in the silence that followed Lizzy's comment. She continued to stare out the window until she saw the house. She gasped so loud that Mr. Darcy chuckled out loud. Elizabeth noted that although the noise sounded unnatural to him, it was not unpleasant in the least to hear.

"May I ask of your initial thoughts, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I must agree with Miss. Bingley."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She said that Pemberley was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. And I find that I must, indeed, agree with her."

"That is a relief, indeed. I believe that that is the only instance that the words 'agree' and 'Miss. Bingley' could ever be properly used in a sentence together."

Lizzy smiled almost reflexively at this. And she could not agree more.

"Truly, sir, I believe that it perhaps the most happily situated house I have ever laid eyes upon. Nature could not have done more for a house. Would that the carriage would stop now so I could spend hours more gazing at it."

Darcy smiled also. "If that is truly your wish, we can. Dinner is not until seven anyway."

"I thank you for the option, but I believe I am just as eager to see the inside, too." Lizzy thought of her previous thoughts that Pemberley would be as ostentatious as Rosings. She silently took back all those thoughts because she could not believe that a house so naturally beautiful on the exterior could anything but equally beautiful on the interior. The carriage stopped and she nearly jumped out in anticipation. A happy looking, semi-plump woman in her late fifties to early sixties came almost bounding down the stairs.

"Mr. Darcy! Welcome home sir! Everything is exactly as you directed. And, oh! – please, sir, make the introduction now, I am so very excited."

Darcy was beaming as Mrs. Reynolds nearly keeled over in excitement at meeting Elizabeth.

"Of course, of course Mrs. Reynolds. Elizabeth, this is our housekeeper Mrs. Reynolds. Mrs. Reynolds, may I present to you, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, my wife."

"Oh! My dear I am so happy to finally meet you. It is high time this place had a mistress again! Welcome to Pemberley!"

Elizabeth could not help but return the same giddy smile the Mrs. Reynolds was so clearly giving her.

"I am also very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Reynolds."

"Oh! Come in you two. Welcome home!" Mrs. Reynolds then started directing the servants to unload which trunks where from the carriage.

And in that moment when Mrs. Reynolds directed her attention elsewhere, Mr. Darcy got in a final word before the excitement resumed.

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy. Welcome _home_."

**So I will try mightily hard to update soon despite all the craziness that is college. And also, here is the credit to Jane Austen for the use of some of her quotes from PP. The "happily situated" and "house where nature has done no more" bit. They aren't word for word but are pretty close so just taking note of that. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Love Your Sisters

A/N: Ok so I promise to stop making promises I can't keep – mainly about how much I will post

**A/N: So as I wrote this very late last night so I didn't have a chance to proof read it. As I was looking at it after class this morning I noticed just a few grammatical errors that bugged me. So if you already read the chapter it is the same with nothing added I just fixed some things. Sorry for any other grammar mistakes I was exhausted but felt bad for not posting as I had promised. I promise to not make any further promises I can't keep. I want to post as much as possible but school has been taking up most of my time. My English teacher thinks its hysterical to assign a four page essay, reading an entire extended version of the odyssey (650 pages), and reading another article all in a three day time period. Welcome to college I guess. So, I will try and update soon, so thanks in advance for the reviews and encouraging thoughts!**

Darcy and Lizzy walked arm in arm into Pemberley. It was truly a sight to behold. The house was nothing like Lizzy had imagined. It's interior reflected perfectly the simple elegance of the exterior and grounds. Everything was very spacious but still felt comfortable and not overbearing. Even though Lizzy knew her marriage was not based on love, she knew in her heart that she already loved Pemberley. Unknowingly, of course, sharing Mr. Darcy's love of his home would bring her one step closer to loving him.

Everything was beautifully decorated. Art and sculptures were everywhere, but nothing was too crowded. If perfection could be reached in a home, it was Pemberley. Even though she had said the opposite to Mr. Darcy in the carriage she knew she would have absolutely no trouble calling Pemberley home. She was giddy with excitement at the very idea of exploring its halls and grounds. She never grew bored or tired of the woods around Longbourn, but they tended to get a bit tedious. Pemberley was the perfect antidote to the sorrow she felt for her father and her marriage.

Besides the physical being that Pemberley was she also knew she would love all of its inhabitants. Well, _nearly _all of them. Mrs. Reynolds could not be a kinder person. She was all that was amiable, loving, cheerful, and kind. A very mother-like figure, which was just what Elizabeth would soon need. All the servants were perfectly attentive even in the few moments she had been in their presence. The house seemed to be a paradisiacal oasis in the middle of beautiful Derbyshire.

They were barely five minutes inside when Darcy realized Georgiana had yet to make an appearance. It was very unlikely for her to not lose all self-control and come running out to meet him upon his arrival. And so he asked his housekeeper of her whereabouts.

"Mrs. Reynolds. Where is my sister?"

"Oh. Forgive me, sir, it escaped my mind amidst all the excitement. Miss. Darcy asked me to convey her best wishes upon your marriage. However, she wishes for you to have privacy so she will join you at breakfast."

Georgiana Darcy had yet to meet Elizabeth and was aching to know her. Darcy had felt it best to not overwhelm Elizabeth with even more things around the wedding so his sister had not been in attendance. She had retrieved the fabrics for her in London but had gone to Pemberley the next day. Darcy had told her many stories of Elizabeth and she already loved her. It was all that she could do to keep herself in her chambers until the morning. Her door was locked and she busied herself in studying French. She hated French with a passion and so she immersed herself in it to keep occupied.

"I have been desiring to meet your sister for some time now, Mr. Darcy. If you are not against it I would love to meet her now. I am sure she is longing to see you at any rate," said Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy had secretly wished for this outcome and was thrilled to finally have the chance to introduce to two people he loved most in the world to each other. Upon hearing Lizzy's request he nearly ran up the stairs to retrieve her but decided to answer his wife first.

"She is equally desirous of your acquaintance, if not more so. Is that not true, Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Oh yes, sir! She would not like me for saying so. But, all week she has been giddy with excitement at your arrival, Mrs. Darcy. She has had everything cleaned three times, furniture rearranged, paintings hung, silver polished, and all her dresses cleaned so she would have her entire wardrobe to choose the outfit she would first greet you in. It has been a blessing to see her back to her old self again."

Lizzy was confused at the appellation of "old self" but said nothing on the matter at present. She responded only with sincere cordiality at the thought of her new sister-in-law so animated about her arrival.

"I am honored that Miss. Darcy took so much thought in everything for my arrival. It has made me only more anxious to meet her. Shall we go now, Mr. Darcy?"

"Of course. She will be angry she was not warned but I am sure she will recover upon meeting you," he smiled.

He offered her his arm and she had almost no choice but to accept it. They ascended the stairs and proceeded toward Georgiana's chambers. Darcy knocked lightly on the door.

"Brother, is that you?"

"Yes, Georgie. There is someone here I'd like to introduce you to."

Behind the door the Darcy couple heard a shuffling of papers, something drop, and a pair of feet frantically moving toward the door.

"It's locked, Georgiana. Why?" Darcy asked.

She fumbled to unlock it and it opened. The door revealed a pleasant young girl with a sunny disposition that was blushing ferociously.

"I wanted to keep all temptation at bay from coming down and disturbing you." She said blushing even more if it was at all possible.

Darcy laughed heartily as he pictured his sister in all her excitement. It was truly refreshing, as Mrs. Reynolds had said, to see his younger sister in this state after her dealings with Wickham. It immediately put his heart as ease knowing the mere thought of Elizabeth had helped his sister so much. He was greatly anticipating see the result of an introduction and a sisterly bond forming between the pair.

"Well, sister, I have brought temptation to you. Georgiana, may I present my new wife and your new sister, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy to you? And Elizabeth, may I present to you my sister, Miss. Georgiana Darcy?"

Upon the introduction Georgiana immediately fell into her quiet and shy nature. Darcy waited upon the outcome. It was, of course, Elizabeth who spoke first.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you. I am honored at the lengths you went to make sure my arrival was comfortable. And the fabrics you chose were perfect. The dresses are made and I am anxious to try them as soon as they arrive from London," Elizabeth's smile as she said this captivated Darcy into near stupidity,

"I am equally pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Darcy. I am so happy that my brother has found a woman he loves."

It was clear to Lizzy that Georgiana did was not aware of their arrangement. Elizabeth made a mental note to act the perfect couple in Georgiana's presence. She would not normally make this kind of sacrifice, as she felt it was, for so new an acquaintance. However, it was quite evident that the brother and sister before Lizzy were very close. It was also evident how much faith Georgiana had in her brother. Lizzy would not let so kind a girl down.

"You must call me Lizzy, it is what my other sisters call me."

"I should like to hear of your sisters. My brother has told me you are very close with them"

"Indeed I am. But, if you are willing I should like to have the same relationship with you. Your brother and everyone speaks so highly of you I see no reason why we should not be the greatest of friends. That is, I hope we will be."

"So do I. And you must call me Georgie, as my brother does."

"I am honored."

Darcy was thrilled at the interaction between his two girls, as he fondly referred to them in his mind. He would do everything in his power to keep it going.

"Well, Elizabeth, unless you need to freshen up perhaps Georgie would be kind enough to give you a preliminary tour of the house before supper."

Both women spoke at the same time with the same reply of "I should like to very much."

And it was settled. The women set off in the direction of the music room and Darcy set off in no direction. He remained behind them smiling at the sight of them. As they turned the corner he heard both of them laugh musically. He smiled and then descended the stairs.

**So what'd you guys think. Not too much action but I had to get Georgiana in there somehow. More to come as soon as I can. Thanks for the patience and thanks for the upcoming reviews. (take a hint and review please. Thanks!) **


	5. Let not the sun go down upon your anger

A/N: So the last chapter was just a bit of fluff but it got Georgiana back into the plot, so that will be good for coming chapt

**A/N: So the last chapter was just a bit of fluff but it got Georgiana back into the plot, so that will be good for coming chapters. Sorry, again, for the length of this I am in between classes right now and only have about an hour.**

After the tour of some of the public rooms Georgiana lead Lizzy back to her brother's study. He asked Georgie to save the library and, of course, Lizzy's bedroom for him to show her. Georgiana knocked and was admitted, but left Lizzy to go in by herself.

Elizabeth walked in and took in the space. It was not what she had pictured in her mind for Mr. Darcy's study, but like the rest of Pemberley, it exceeded all of her expectations.

It was a large room with more bookshelves in it than Longbourn's library could ever hope to accommodate. The walls were natural in color that reflected the light just enough to give the room a warm glow no matter what the amount of light. The furniture was dark mahogany and beautifully crafted. His desk, larger than she had ever seen, was so finely carved it would take weeks to notice all the detail. She took note of the theme that was so very evident upon viewing the room. Horses. It was nothing overbearing to the beholder, but just enough to give the room added warmth. A few paintings were scattered of horses in the countryside, a few very expensive looking statuettes, and the carvings on his desk were all horses. She smiled at his clear display of his love and attachment to one of her least favorite animals. It was not that she did not think horses were beautiful creatures, but a traumatic childhood even had prevented her from being brave enough to remount one after the respective event. Thus, she walked and rambled about the countryside on foot and was perfectly content to do so.

"How did you like the rooms you saw, Elizabeth?" The words brought Elizabeth back to the present moment and she had to ask for them to be repeated. Mr. Darcy obliged her request and she answered him.

"I liked them very well, sir. Just as I said upon viewing the exterior of the house, Pemberley is very beautiful. I can understand why you are proud of it."

"I am exceedingly fond of it, but then again, I think that everyone is fond of their home. To you, I am sure, Pemberley will never even be a rival for you true love of Longbourn."

"If the rest of the house is as wonderful as the parts I have seen then it might be on its way as a contender."

"I am very glad to hear it. I am glad, at least, that it may help you in your misery in the future."

Elizabeth was surprised at his statement. She wondered what perils she must face on the morrow, as she would begin to learn her duties as Mistress of Pemberley.

"My misery, sir?"

"As I have stated before, I am well aware of your feelings for me. So it is my hope that Pemberley and Georgiana will be enough to sustain you until other diversions come to fruition."

"I am sure my responsibilities will consume much of my time. However, I am very happy with your sister. I am very much looking forward to spending time with her."

"I am glad to hear it as there is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Shall we sit?"

Darcy nodded his head in acquiescence and motioned to the chair opposite his desk.

"I want to thank you for not letting what I revealed to you in my letter cloud your feelings for my sister. I realize that I did not ask for your discretion on the matter but I am grateful you have not mentioned anything."

Until this moment Elizabeth had completely forgotten about the letter. So angry was she at Mr. Darcy's first disastrous proposal she was in no mood to honor him by reading it. She had not even thought of what she had done with it following the news of her father. She had absolutely no idea what Mr. Darcy was speaking of. She supposed it to be something to do with Georgiana and her being her "old self." She tried to formulate anything in her head that could've happened to the girl. Georgiana was the sweetest tempered person Elizabeth had ever met, save Jane. What could drive a person to hurt her? What is heartbreak? Or did highwaymen abduct her? Elizabeth threw all the fanciful notions formulating in her head out. She had tarried too long in creating a response for Mr. Darcy's comment. She could only remain remote on the topic that she knew absolutely nothing about.

"Georgiana is a sweet girl, Mr. Darcy. There is very little that could change my opinion of her."

"I would have to agree, even though she is my sister. I must ask you something further on the subject. As it is a recent occurrence I should like for her to not be distressed by the thought of it. I would ask that you not mention that I have told you of it or his name. Will you promise me this?"

"Of course. Mr. Darcy. I would not wish to ever knowingly hurt Georgiana."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you in this matter. There is about an hour before dinner. Would you like to freshen up? Or I could show you the few remaining rooms and then you could?"

"I should like to see the rest of the house, if you would be kind enough to show me."

"Gladly, follow me Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth walked behind him out of the room and then was unknowingly attached to his arm as she closed the door behind her. She did not even see where his arm had come from, but it had stealthily placed her arm in the crook of his own. Elizabeth realized that she would have to become accustomed to this position as Mr. Darcy was evidently fond of it. He led her up a flight of grand stairs, wider than any she had seen at Rosings Park. As you all know from Mr. Collins, the staircases at Rosings are indeed a sight to see.

They came upon an imposing hallway with more doors than she could count.

"This is where most of the private rooms are. The master chambers are on this end as well as Georgiana's across the hall. Colonel Fitzwilliam is here often enough that he also has his own designated chamber. A more private and comfortable sitting room and music parlour are down the hall, as well as the library." Mr. Darcy heard Lizzy's intake of breath at the mention of the library.

"Should you like to see the library?"

"I will not try to hide my anticipation. If it is anything like Miss. Bingley said then I am sure I will be quite content to never leave the room."

"I am sure it will be to your liking. Though, do take a care to come out on occasion. As _I_ would not be content to not see you everyday."

As subtle as this comment was Elizabeth felt the full weight of it. She blushed and Mr. Darcy was happy to see it. They arrived at the door and Mr. Darcy pushed it open.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight before her. Aside from the books the room was breathtaking, as everything seemed to be in Pemberley. The shelves were the same mahogany that Mr. Darcy's desk was and lined the walls and filled up most of the space. Chairs, couches, and chaises were scattered sporadically throughout the room. The room was large but nothing overwhelming. There were many ways in which the room could have been designed to make it over-crowded or cluttered. Yet it was another perfect room. The space between shelves was just enough and there was an open feeling to the entire space. Natural light shone through high windows and three fireplaces lined the walls that opposed the door. Lizzy stepped through the door and took the sight in. It felt perfect to be in there, like she belonged there. She could already see herself in the years to come being perfectly content among these books. Even though her marriage was not what she dreamt, she could only imagine what stories were buried among the shelves that would take her to new lives and places to distract her. It would be perfect bliss while in this room. She smiled at the thought and turned back to Mr. Darcy.

"I think I should leave because if I stay longer I may not come out for dinner."  
Mr. Darcy laughed softly at this but noted the serious nature of her voice and ushered her to a room not five doors down. He revealed to her a large room that was very different from the rest. It was papered very pale lavender with light colored furniture that was accented by the light coming in from a large ceiling to floor window. It was still sunny, though the sun was lower in the sky as it neared the early evening. She saw the view from the window and nearly ran to it. The windows were actually French doors that opened to a spectacular view of the manor. Hills rolled for miles and sheep grazed peacefully. The green from the trees and grass was magnified tenfold from the light of the sun. She gazed out and nearly cried at the beauty of it.

"Well, Mrs Darcy, I shall leave you to yourself. A maid will come up in a few minutes to draw you a bath. I will come fetch in an hour for dinner. Does this meet with your satisfaction?"

It was two full minutes before Elizabeth came back to her senses and Mr. Darcy was gone. She went back in. There were a few more doors and she went to explore what lay behind them. One revealed a small sitting room with a desk and a few sofas.

Another was the room in which her daily toilette would take place. She went inside this room. A large vanity table with a large looking glass was the first thing she saw. Jars of pins and hair accessories lay out waiting to be used. A silver brush set with her new initials also was there. Many of her things were already unpacked and in place. It did feel like home, even though she was miles away from what had been her home for so many years. Another door inside of this room was to the longest closet she had ever laid eyes upon. A long pole hung with many of her familiar dresses, along with many new ones she supposed were the ones Georgiana had commissioned to be made. She decided to humor her new family and chose a deep purple dress with gold threads that gave it a very elegant finish. The neckline was a little lower than some of her other gowns and she supposed that had been Darcy's idea. She may as well try to please him, as she would be spending the rest of her life with a man she despised. She thought for a moment on how a man she could dislike so much could have such a wonderful home and sister. The universe had mysterious ways of doing things. The maid never showed to draw her a bath, so she used the water in the washbasin to rinse her face and neck. She was used to fixing her own hair on occasion so she pinned it up in a simple chignon at the nape of her neck.

There was one final door that she had yet to open. It was directly adjacent to the opening of her toilette room. She opened it to reveal a sight that made her gasp louder than she had thought possible; it was closer to a mortified and shocked scream. What lay in front of her was a half-clad Mr. Darcy just changing for dinner. He had on his breeches and boots but no shirt or cravat.

"I am so sorry, sir, I had no idea. The thought never – I did not think, that is to say I would never have known"

"It's quite alright Mrs. Darcy, I should have told you that our rooms connected at this point. Forgive me. I will see you in a moment for dinner."

Elizabeth blushed from her forehead to her toes in mortification. She had never even seen a man without his jacket on, let alone no shirt at all. She was stunned at the muscles in Mr. Darcy's defined chest and abdomen. His broad shoulders were a sight to be seen, but we shall save a detailed description of our handsome Mr. Darcy for a later point in time.

In a few minutes, as promised, a fully clothed Mr. Darcy rapped on Mrs. Darcy's door. He led her down to the dining room which had three place settings on it.

"I figured from your glowing report of Georgiana earlier that you would not mind her company this evening."

"Of course not, I am delighted that she is joining us."

"Good."

Georgiana came down a few minutes later and the first courses were served.

"Will you tell me about Longbourn and Meryton, Lizzy?"

"Of course. What should you like to hear?"

"What sort of village is it? Is it much like Lambton?"

"I have never been Lambton but it is much like any other English village in the country. A main street with a few shops, the bookshops being my favorites. A few bakeries, cobblers, inns, and dress shops. The people are pleasant folk and enjoy assemblies and balls. There was never much excitement as very few tourists or travelers ever venture into the town. Though this summer we did have a militia quartered there for the season. My younger sisters were taken with all the officers."

"My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam is in the army. Although I suppose you already knew that. Were you in much contact with them, or were they training?"

"We dined and spent time with a select few. Colonel Forster and his wife were pleasant company. My family also befriended a few lieutenants. I believe you can claim an acquaintance with one, Georgie."

"Elizabeth- what?" Darcy looked severely angry.

"Well your brother does not look on him fondly, but Mr. Wickham said the two of you shared some joyous childhood memories together?"

"Mr. Wickham?"

"Yes, he was a particular favorite of my sister Lydia."

Elizabeth instantly noticed the paling of Georgiana's face and the tears well up in her eyes.

"Georgie, what on earth is the matter?" Elizabeth said before Darcy could even think of what to say or do.

"Lydia is your youngest sister is she not?"

"Yes, but why on earth- " It then hit Elizabeth what Mr. Wickham's name meant to Georgiana. She could do nothing when she realized how much she had hurt her new sister in a matter of seconds and there was nothing she could do to take it back.

"Brother, may I please be excused?"

"Of course, Georgie. I'll be up to speak with you soon."

Georgiana nodded quickly and nearly ran from the room. The silence she left in her wake was deafening to Elizabeth's ears. Mr. Darcy rose from the table stiffly and said nothing for nearly three minutes.

"Thank you Elizabeth. You ruined what was up until now the happiest day of my life. Goodnight."

He left her without another word or letting her say anything in her defense. Elizabeth remained at the table for some time. She could do nothing tonight. She found her way back to her chambers and sat on her bed. She had wounded Georgiana deeply after professing that she would not. She had never felt more alone. She was beyond tears or sorrow. The guilt she felt for everything was all consuming. She let it get the best of her as she stared the rest of the night into the fire that had been lit while she was at dinner. She could notice no warm glow from the fire. She found no comfort or rest the remainder of the night and did not break her glare until she noticed light coming though her windows. Today was going to be a long day.


	6. We judge a man's wisdom by his hope

A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks a million for all the reviews, they have been so wonderful to read. And don't take this the wrong way, but if anyone has any constructive criticism or anything I'd actually appreciate. I am writing this fanfic because I have always wanted to write one, but I am always looking to improve my writing. I never thought it would be so difficult. I've never written anything with real dialogue in it so I am having loads of fun with that. Of course, I always love it when people tell me they are enjoying the story but anything you guys would lke to see change in my style or any other comments are welcome too! Thanks for reading, guys! This will be a shorter chapter because I am exhausted!**

Elizabeth remained staring at the wall. Just as Darcy had said, yesterday _was supposed _to be the happiest day of her life. She had failed miserably on that account. Not only had she managed to marry a man she did not love, but also she had become estranged from her new family in the course of one evening. Not only was yesterday supposed to be wonderful, so was last night. She knew she would not have to face marital relations for possibly two years, but her aunt had said they could be enjoyable. Any outlook of hope on that front was now also gone.

She was in agony. Lonesome, hopeless, miserable, painful agony. Today was to be her first day as Mistress of Pemberley. She was legally married, but did not feel she deserved the title. Particularly, as the other two members that bore the name Darcy most likely despised her at the moment. She was alone. She was alone with no recollection of where she had put the letter. She had given Mr. Darcy the impression she knew who he was speaking of. He would speculate even more than he was at present if she went and told him she hadn't read it. It would likely not make any difference. At present, she could think of no explanation, reasonable or irrational, that would get her out of this predicament. She needed advice. A letter to Jane or her aunt would be too long. And yet, no one at Pemberley trusted her. She would have to lose any dignity she had remaining and solicit advice from the only source she could think of.

It was still very early and even Darcy was not out of bed. Although, no member of the Darcy family slept at all the previous night. Elizabeth put on a robe and shoes and made her way to the kitchen. Some sort of maid would have to be awake at this hour. She had not been shown the kitchens as of yet so had no idea if she was going in the right direction. She happened upon a maid and asked for the direction. She then stopped and asked the girl a question that would hopefully lead her where she desired.

"Could you tell me where I could find Mrs. Reynolds at this hour?"

"She'll be meeting with the butler and cook, ma'am. In the servants sitting room. I'll take you there if you like."

"I would be ever so grateful if you would."

Elizabeth followed the maid to the third floor on a far side of the house. For servant's wings they were very luxurious. Mr. Darcy clearly valued to dedicated service of his employees and sought to reward them in the small ways that he could. The maid knocked on the door and was admitted.

"Mrs. Darcy is here to see you, ma'am."

"Oh, my. Well, show her in then." Mrs. Reynolds had never expected this so was not as presentable as she wished to be on the first day of having a new mistress. "Mrs. Darcy, good morning. How can I be of service?"

"I am truly sorry to impose on you like this, Mrs. Reynolds. However, I ust speak with you privately if you would not mind."

"Of course, madam. Shall I call for some breakfast to be brought up for you?"

Elizabeth already felt guilty at Mrs. Reynolds kindness. "No, I thank you. I am fine at present."

"Very well. We can remove ourselves to a more private area. Do you wish to go downstairs or remain here?"

"Here is fine, if you please."

Mrs. Reynolds led her to a more private area in her own chambers. She had a tidy little study to herself with two comfortable looking chintz armchairs.

"Mrs. Darcy, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I hope you can forgive me for how forward I am about to be. But, I must ask your advice on a very personal matter."

"Mrs. Darcy, I have been here for nearly 25 years. I know all the going-ons of this house and have a very good idea of why you are here. I am more than glad to help you in any way I can."

Elizabeth breathed an audible sigh of relief. Mrs. Reynolds had already proved true to Elizabeth's estimation of her. "Then you know how terribly I have erred."

"Mr. Darcy is a proud man. His parents were, and all of the Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's are. However, he is also a very reasonable man. He says he finds it hard to forgive others. But, when the offender is a person he loves, he always finds a way to forgive them."

"Not for this."

"I hope you will forgive me, but as much as I discourage gossip among the servants I was very surprised to hear what happened last night."

"I am not proud of what I said, and I have an explanation for it."

"You may tell me anything you like and I will have no judgment, I swear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds." Said Elizabeth and then proceeded to tell her all that had happened. She left out many parts of the arrangement as she felt it would be best to not reveal that Mr. Darcy had bargained for a bride. Though she told her of the first proposal and the letter. She did not include the parts with Charles and Jane. In the end, Mrs. Reynolds knew she had not read the letter, the letter was lost, she lied to Mr. Darcy about knowing of Mr. Wickham, and seriously hurt Georgiana.

"My, Mrs. Darcy. You have managed to get yourself into quite the pickle," said Mrs. Reynolds. Elizabeth laughed despite herself. "But let it not go unsaid that it is a pickle that can be gotten out of. It will require time, energy, and getting on Mr. Darcy's good sides."

"You think I can bribe him into forgiving me?"

"No, he will notice that. I am not speaking of cajoling, begging, or demeaning yourself to be forgiven. Though you might find it a bit humiliating and deceitful."

"You have an idea?"

"Yes. I can make no guarantee of its success. However, I have seen it done in similar situations and it had worked."

"And?"

"I think you should continue to lie. Mr. Darcy values honesty above all things."

"I beg your pardon."

"At the moment, other than your word, you have no way of proving you have not read the letter. You also gave the impression you did. Any attempt at saying otherwise will anger Mr. Darcy even further if he thinks you are trying to come up with an excuse. Although, we are trying to come up with an excuse. If I know Mr. Darcy, he will not want to hear anything from you today, or perhaps even a few days. His anger can last very long, I'm afraid. If he does confront you I believe that all you can say at present is that you have no excuse. At this point in time that is the only truth in this matter. You have misplaced the letter and so have no creditable excuse for the time being. I suggest you write to your family and ask if you left a letter behind. Say it was a letter he wrote you in your engagement that you misplaced, which is not far from the truth. All you can do in the mean time is please Mr. Darcy in any way you can. Do not disturb him if you can help it and make appearances at all meals. He will see you are trying, and will come to his senses sooner rather than later if he sees you are truly sorry. I have no doubt you are. Even in your ignorance I can see you feel awful."

"How could I not? Upon meeting Georgiana I instantly saw a strong sisterly bond. I had visions of us being good friends for many years to come. While I am away from my sister Jane and other family I saw her as being a comfort. Now it is all for naught." Tears had fallen softly from Lizzy's eyes as she said this. It made her long for Jane's comfort even more.

"Georgiana is another matter entirely. She believes everyone to be inherently good at heart. It had gotten her hurt, as you have heard. But she will forgive you instantly. I would even venture to say that she does not believe you have done anything wrong, which you have not knowingly done. You can speak to her right away. If the master sees she has forgiven you then he will be more swift in calming down."

"But he basically forbid me from speaking to her on the subject. I promised I would not. If he realized I had would that not anger him more?"

"It may, but I believe the outcome would benefit you more in the long run."

"I see."

Mrs. Reynolds could see the decision Elizabeth was trying to make. She smiled inwardly at the thought of it. She had hurt both the Darcy siblings and was now trying to choose loyalty. Although Lizzy had been hesitant to say her wedding vows, when she had summoned up the courage in doing so, she did with all seriousness. Although she did not love Darcy, she was going to follow through in her vows. So her loyalty to her husband was now legally binding. She felt the weight of that bind as well as an attachment she could not understand. The look of disgust and hurt on his face had nearly knocked the breath from her. If he were to learn she had betrayed him again in breaking her promise, she did not think she could bear seeing the look cross his face a second time. Conversely, she knew she needed Georgiana to understand the truth. She couldn't bear another night knowing both members of her new family despised her. So she would speak with Georgiana.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds, for your advice. I believe it to be a good idea and shall try my best to succeed in every particular of it."

Elizabeth left and went to her chamber feeling a little better. She had the tiniest bit of hope in her, which would be enough to sustain her for a day or so. She went to her room and the sun was higher in the sky, an hour or two past dawn. She immediately set about writing letters to her mother and Jane. She knew not why Jane would know, but thought she might aid in the search.

An hour or two before speaking with the housekeeper Elizabeth had occasionally started at the sky from the window. She had seen the dawn but had not felt anything from it. Now, as she scribbled away wishing she would recover the letter this instant she felt something that should be felt from the sun's rise. Today _was_ a new day. She could not make a fresh start as she wished, but she could pave her way to one.


	7. The truth will out, but not yet

**A/N: Yay! Darcy is back! So there are a few things in this chapter I want to go over. It will be pretty historically inaccurate. The key mentioned later…I have no idea if anything like this ever existed or does exist, but I like the idea. Also with all of the documents Darcy gives Lizzy, I hve no idea how customary it was to show one's wife these documents or if it was even legal for a wife to have co-ownsership of a house, but I feel it's something Darcy could manage to get around and would do for Lizzy to protect her from Aunt Catherine! (foreshadow much??) so just go with the flow, I apologize to any history scholars out there and feel free to correct me, but I am not going to change anything so, here's the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, the characters of P&P are not mine ( but this story is!!**

_Lizzy, relax, you can do this. The maid has done your hair, you are wearing a gown Georgiana chose. So far, so good. Perhaps he will take it as a sign of peace. Or perhaps not and perhaps he will be even angrier at the sight of me no matter what I am wearing. Let's just take this one step at a time. Nothing can be resolved until you try. _

Lizzy neared the landing of the stairs. Her nerves were visibly getting the better of her. She was pale and her hands were trembling. She was hungry, too.

_Perhaps I am too fatigued to deal with this now. I should go back and rest and eat. Yes, that is a better idea. _

She turned around and went back up the stairs. As she neared the top she had another turn of thoughts.

_Elizabeth, stop this! You are going to drive yourself crazy! You MUST go down and do something. What will they think if you don't show at breakfast? They will think you a coward. That will make matters worse, and at this point, anything is better than that. _

Elizabeth poised herself as best as she could and made her way _all_ the way down the stairs. She played with her hair a little, pushing some stray hairs behind her ears, and smoothed out her dress. She lingered in the hall a bit longer and then took a step forward into the breakfast room.

She looked in and no one was there. She realized that neither Darcy nor Georgiana had told her what time breakfast would be served. Did they eat in their rooms? She had forgot that the going-ons of this house would greatly differ from the chaotic mess that was the Bennet family. She had no idea if this even was the breakfast room. She had noticed it on the tour of the house and assumed that it was. It as a great deal smaller and more intimate than the dining room had been, and it seemed like it was in current use. She looked around and realized that there was another door. She opened it and there was a hallway. This must lead to the kitchens. She took the hall and came upon another door behind which there was a great deal of bustling noise.

Upon entrance to the room behind the door she found herself in the kitchen. The instant that the cooks and servants in the kitchen laid eyes on her all movement stopped.

"Please forgive my intrusion, I realized that I was never informed what the eating ritual for breakfast is."

"It is customary in many households for the family to eat in the breakfast room, is it not Mrs. Darcy?"

The person who had answered her query was the last voice she had expected to hear from. It was a voice she knew well, though she had only grown accustomed to its icy and angry version the previous evening. This tone was no different from the one he had spoken in last night, which made her even more anxious. She turned around to see a face she had not seen before upon his countenance. It was completely indifferent and almost vacant. Apparently he had the ability to be absolutely fuming while maintaining an expression that was nearly emotionless. It would have impressed her had not all the emotion and emotionless thoughts and glares directed at her. He continued in his thoughts before Elizabeth could answer.

"I know you were not aware of our breakfasting habits, Mrs. Darcy, however in the future I would appreciate it if you would not disrupt the entire morning routine of nearly _all_ the servants of Pemberley."

As they were still in the doorway all of the servants and cooks had just heard what Mr. Darcy had said to his new wife. If they were taken aback, as Lizzy was, they made no show of it. They, all the servants in Pemberley, knew of Mr. Darcy's demand of discretion and so none made any physical reaction to his statements, even if internally they were all surprised. It would, of course, be gossiped about relentlessly after the Master and Mistress left the area.

Mr. Darcy knew what he said was irrational and even on the border of cruel. However, he was still so very angry he did not lament it for very long. He did, however, feel it keenly upon hearing and seeing Elizabeth try to answer.

She had expected no warm greeting from her husband, but had never expected the answer she had received from him. As he said it, she felt the anguish she had felt last night return to her body in full swing. It also caused her to blush at be spoken to like that, especially in front of, as he said, nearly all the servants in Pemberley. He had emphasized "all." Was it possible he knew of her meeting with Mrs. Reynolds? She stammered whatever reply she could find the courage to get out.

"Forgive me, sir. I had no idea of where to find another servant to ask. I will not disrupt them again. I am sorry, Mr. Darcy, so _very_ sorry."

Darcy realized the double meaning of this apology but said nothing. He softened a little and replied a bit more civilly.

"Well, Mrs. Darcy, let us eat then."

She followed behind him and he sat down first. He motioned for the seat on his right, as he was sitting at the head of the table. Almost magically servants appeared and brought in an entire table-full of items: coffee, tea, juices, toast, jams, eggs, meats, fruit, cheese, and desserts.

She let Darcy help himself first, as she was not sure what to eat yet. She was famished but her stomach felt as if it would hold no food. The silence in the room was filled with tension. She said nothing in fear of getting a response like the earlier one. However, she had no idea what the day or he had in store for her. She ventured what she thought would be a very safe topic.

"It seems to be a very fine day out."

"To some, perhaps."

She silenced again for some time. She could tell the meal was coming to an end. However, a butler came in brought in a tray full of mail and the Times. He gave Mr. Darcy the tray and he fumbled through it looking at the letters.

"There seems to be one from your sister already." He pushed the letter over to her and she looked at it. She was so excited to hear from Jane she nearly ripped it open. However, the handwriting caught her eye. It was not Jane's writing at all. It was penmanship she had never seen before. The return address simply said "Netherfield Hall."

She opened it not knowing what to expect.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I beg you not to react very much as you read this. Everything must be done in complete secrecy. My brother would be furious beyond reasoning if he finds out I wrote this to you, especially forging it from your sister, which I am dreadfully sorry about. I hope you will excuse me for it, but I could think of no other way to get in touch with you. My brother does not want us to communicate, as you will soon find out. I will be leaving for London in two days to continue my studies with Mrs. Annesley. Mrs. Reynolds will be working in concert with us if you agree to it. My brother has scheduled you to meet with her after breakfast. I will be waiting for you in her study at 9:30 if you will kindly meet me there. I know you were ignorant of Mr. Wickham's true character and so I hold you in no blame. If you do not wish to meet I will understand. I do not wish to anger my brother further, but I believe we will be in complete secrecy. He has an appointment at the same time with his steward and so there will be no chance of crossing paths. I beg you to dispose of this letter by the most destructive means possible. _

_Your sister._

Elizabeth was sure no matter how hard she tried to keep her face free of it, the surprise was clearly written on her face. She then blushed at the thought of how clever and deceiving Georgiana could be. She was sure that Mr. Darcy hardly thought his sister capable of thinking of defiance, let alone forging a letter from Jane and arranging a secret meeting right under his nose. Elizabeth laughed aloud and it clearly annoyed Darcy. She then shuddered to think of his anger if he ever were to find out. However, Georgiana had thought of almost every particular and even had Mrs. Reynolds working with them. Almost as if on cue Mr. Darcy disrupted her thoughts and said "I have arranged a meeting for you and Mrs. Reynolds this morning. Have you any objection?"

Elizabeth smiled as sweetly as she could and Darcy noticed Elizabeth's infamous gleam return to her beautiful eyes.

"No, sir, none at all. I look forward to learning how to run your household."

He was a little taken aback at her eagerness but said nothing of it.

"Very well, if you are finished then I will show you to her study."

Elizabeth stomach dropped at the thought of him opening the door only to find his sister there. Or was this a set-up to see if Elizabeth would openly defy him a second time? Nothing good could come of this whatever it was.

"Perhaps I could meet with her later?"

"Did you not just say you had no objections?"

"Yes, I did but – "

"Then you shall meet with her as planned." Darcy said this a little more firmly and coldly than he had wished. He was just not in the mood to start any more discussions with her at this moment.

"Very well, sir."

"Follow me then."

Lizzy followed Darcy up to the servants' wing. He walked her exactly where she had walked this morning. She wished she could have walked herself here, but she could not give away that she had spoken with Mrs. Reynolds. Perhaps he already knew as he had possibly hinted at before. She would take no chances, though. As they walked closer and closer she prayed silently that this was not a set-up or that Georgiana had no arrived yet of it wasn't. Darcy knocked on the door. Mrs. Reynolds appeared almost in an instant.

"Mr. Darcy!" she said a little too loudly, "how kind of you to show your wife. Are you not going to be late for your appointment?"

"Yes, I must be going. I will come fetch Mrs. Darcy in an hour or so."

"No need, sir. I will be going to meet with the cook so I shall deliver her to your study."

"Very well. Goodbye Mrs. Reynolds, Mrs. Darcy."

Mrs. Reynolds curtsied and Elizabeth did and said nothing. She was getting more confused by the moment and she had no idea why.

"Well, come in Mrs. Darcy. That was a close encounter, indeed. Miss. Darcy it is safe to come out."

Georgiana had apparently hidden in the closet the moment the knock had sounded. There was no doubting that it had been Mr. Darcy as he had a distinct hard and strong knock that always sounded three times. He was completely unaware that it was always the same and that Georgiana often used it to her advantage in situations such as this.

"Oh, Lizzy I am so glad you came! I am frightfully sorry for the letter. But as I said I could not think of any other way."

"It's quite alright, Georgie. I should be the one apologizing. I am terribly sorry. I had no idea – "

"I know, how could you have? I don't understand why William is so angry."

"I will explain that to you."

"Thank you. And then we shall work out a plan to get you two back to normal."

"Georgiana, it will not be easy. He is so very angry with me, and besides there is no normal. We were never, well everything has moved very quickly. So let us begin and at least se what we can accomplish."

"I will ask you to be as patient as you can with me as I tell you this story. The wounds are still deep and it has been a relatively short time. So it will be difficult for me to tell."

"I shall try my utmost not to interrupt or react to strongly and apologize in advance if I do."

Georgiana began her tale. "George was like a brother to me growing up. He and Fitzwilliam were always together and never minded me tagging along. They were significantly older but loved me just the same. After they went away to school I didn't see either of them very often. Before you knew it both my parents were gone and my brother was my guardian, as well as Richard."

"Richard?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth nodded her understanding and Georgiana continued.

"George and Fitzwilliam had come back for a few holidays and in the summer and it was always fun when they did. George went to my mother's funeral and came back for my father's but left abruptly the day before. I do no know what words passed between my brother and him but he went away straight away. He said goodbye to me and it was the first time I had seen him for two years. I noticed he was very handsome. He commented on my figure but I only blushed and smiled. Then Mrs. Younge came to live with us. She seemed very kind and we had great times together. My brother planned a wonderful trip for us to Ramsgate. I had never seen the sea before and it was the most excited I had been about anything since my father died. We got there and had marvelous times. Then George was there, coincidentally. Well, not really a coincidence but he appeared nonetheless. We became as we were when I was little. He took me walking by the shore, to tea, and even a local assembly although I never told my brother that, as I am still not out. It was a whirlwind of a weekend. I felt things that I had not known to be possible. I was seeing myself as his wife, not as an almost sister. I was daydreaming of becoming Mrs. Georgiana Wickham and writing his name on everything. I even drew a miniature of him and carried it with me always. I was in love, or so I believed myself to be. Then he asked me to marry him. He said my brother and he had had a falling out and Fitzwilliam would not consent to the marriage. And so I was torn. I wanted so desperately to be swept up in love and married. I had fantasized about it all the time when I was younger. They were all fanciful childhood wishes but this seemed so real. So I agreed to it. I wanted to tell my brother so badly, to have him give me away at the wedding, but George was very adamant everything be done in secret. He made arrangements for us to go to Gretna Green. We were set to leave the very next morning. Then Fitzwilliam showed up two days early. For all the love I thought I had for George, upon seeing my brother I had to tell him all." Georgiana stopped here and took a few slow breaths. She gazed at Elizabeth's countenance to see tears forming in her eyes.

"You have no doubt to what occurred after that do you?"

"None at all. How could he? You were so young. I can't believe – he told me such a different tale."

Georgiana went very pale "He told you?"

"No, no Georgiana do not worry on that account. He told everyone in Meryton that your brother had not given him the living your father had bequeathed to him."

"He did offer it to him, but George had said he would rather have the monetary value of the living and so he gave it up."

"What did Wickham do after you told your brother?"

"He fled. My brother gave him a small sum of money to situate himself and it seems he bought a commission with it."

"You must have been heartbroken."

"I was, I still am sometimes. But mostly I am ashamed of myself. I let myself get so caught up in love it clouded all my judgment. Imagine how hurt my brother was when I told him I was going to deceive him. After all he and Richard have done for me. He says he was not angry with me only Wickham. But he gets so worked up about it I know I must have truly failed him. I am an inherently shy person to begin with, but after I returned home I was even more so. Fitzwilliam barely spoke to me for months. Only when he went to Netherfield did he start sending me letters of more than his daily routines."

"What was so different about these letters?"

"They were about you."

Elizabeth went a ghostly shade of white. She managed to croak out "He wrote about me?"

Upon being asked about this Georgiana seemed to go from one extreme of emotion to another. She almost lit up at being able to talk about her brother's happiness.

"Oh yes. He wrote about your love of walking and reading, that you were unlike any other woman of the ton. He wrote you loved to debate and outwit Miss. Bingley, which I am very happy for. He always wrote about how you were so different than the rest of your family, except one of your sisters, Mrs. Bingley."

Lizzy was growing a little anxious as she heard this account. "Did he elaborate how I was different than my family?"

"Well, not too much. He said they were a little different but you loved them just the same. That's one of the main reasons he fell in love with you."

Elizabeth was more than surprised to hear this detail. He had so meanly insulted her about her family before she was surprised to hear they were one of the bases by he fell in love with her.

"I still do not understand why my brother is so angry."

"I will explain that now," said Elizabeth. She did not know how much Mr. Darcy had told Georgiana about the circumstances of his second proposal. So she told her of the letter after the first proposal and that she did not read it. Georgiana's bias opinion of her brother made her a little miffed that Elizabeth did not read the letter but she said nothing on the matter. So at the end of both their narratives each understood the other a little better.

A knock sounded at the door and startled both of them. Mrs. Reynolds came in and curtsied briefly. "I am afraid the hour has passed."

"More quickly that I would have hoped. I leave tomorrow morning for London. How shall I stay in contact from you?"

"Continue writing from any of my sisters. I know their handwriting and shall recognize yours. Be sure not to use any of the couriers from your house in London, as none of my other sisters would be able to."

"Goodbye, Lizzy. I shall write with furthers plans."

"Goodbye Georgie. And thank you. I have only known you one day and already feel as though you have been my sister all my life. I appreciate all that you have done, but please do not risk your relationship with your brother any further than you feel comfortable. I know you cannot be happy defying him a second time."

"With Wickham, in the end, I knew my brother was right. We have all been deceived a little this time. We are all in the wrong and only the two of us know it. We shall make my brother and your husband see rightly."

Elizabeth was touched at the girl's confidence and her willingness to help. They kissed each other's cheek and departed. Georgiana nearly ran to her room to meet Mrs. Annesley and Elizabeth followed Mrs. Reynolds down the stairs to Darcy's study. She had no idea what to expect from this meeting. Mrs. Reynolds knocked on the door and they were admitted. The housekeeper curtsied and closed the door as soon as Elizabeth walked in. Darcy motioned for her to it opposite him at his desk.

"I trust your meeting went well?" Darcy asked.

"Very productive, sir."

"Good. I have asked you here because we must go over some paperwork now we are legally married. I have my will here and your finalized marriage settlements."

"I am sure they are all fine. Do I need to sign?"

"Yes, but I should like to go over them in any case. So you are aware of them if something should ever happen to me. They will always been in the top drawer of my desk. It is locked but the key Mrs. Reynolds gave you."

"Mrs. Reynolds must have forgotten to give it to me."

"Hmm. That is indeed frustrating after I reminded her so many times. You will have it soon enough. It is the master key to many things in this house. It will open the main gate of Pemberley, my desk, your desk, any door inside the house, and the vaults of Pemberley."

A knock interrupted them and a Mr. Williams was announced. Mr. Darcy caught the servant before she could leave and asked her to fetch Mrs. Reynolds.

"Good day Williams, may I present my wife. Mrs. Darcy this is Mr. Williams, my solicitor."

Mr. Williams bowed and Elizabeth curtsied in return. Both acknowledged their pleasure in being introduced. Mrs. Reynolds knocked on the door directly afterward and was admitted also.

"Mrs. Reynolds, do you happen to have the key on you or would you be so kind enough to go fetch it?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Goodness, forgive me sir. I completely forgot. Here it is." She produced it, was thanked, and left directly.

"Mr. Williams I trust you have everything in order?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. Here they are." He produced a pile of papers and handed them to Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you Williams. I shall review them with my wife and then call you again A servant shall take you to the kitchens to get some lunch."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. Good afternoon Mrs. Darcy." Mr. Williams took his leave and left the pair of Darcy's in silence.

Mr. Darcy shuffled through the papers and began to pile them up in some sort of order.

"Please read over these, Elizabeth, and if you have any questions or concerns with them feel free to address them. These will be legally binding the moment you sign them so review them carefully and add or take away anything you wish." Darcy handed her the first of the pile of documents. "This is our finalized marriage settlement. It will allocate any dowries for any children we have, your monthly pin money, and your settlement upon my possible early death."

"Mr. Darcy, please these are not necessary, I am sure anything you have decided is more than reasonable and fair. I have no fear in your judgment on this matter."

"Mrs. Darcy please read the papers and sign them if you wish."

She could tell he would not budge in this matter and so read the more than generous settlement. Her pin money was more in one month than she expected she could spend in three years. Nevertheless, she signed the document. He pushed another toward her and said "This is the deed for Pemberley and Darcy House, it will give you complete ownership if we produce no heir and I pass away."

"Should it not go to your sister, sir?"

"I trust you to always make it available to be her home, but it will not go to her. If she produces a male heir, it will go to him on your death."

"Mr. Darcy I will not sign this. I will sign a co-ownership with Georgiana but I will not take away what should be legally hers if there is no male heir."

"Very well. This is my will. It leaves all assets and financial control to you. Some heirlooms are specifically for Georgiana but the remainder shall be in your name and any children."

"Mr. Darcy? I have the same concerns as the previous document."

"I will not waiver in this instance. Sign it."

Elizabeth did as he bid and then he handed her a final paper. "This is the house deed to Purvis Lodge. You are the legal owner and your mother and sisters will be your legal tenants as long as they live there. Should they ever vacate then it is yours to do with as you will."

"Mr. Darcy you have proven to be very generous on all accounts and I will be forever grateful to you for that. However, in this matter I, too, shall not change in my opinion. You purchased Purvis Lodge and so it shall be yours. I am eternally indebted to you for helping my family and so the control to continue to help them will always be in your power. I trust any and all of your judgment on this matter."

"The deed has already been changed."

"Then I respectfully ask you to change it once more. I insist."

"Very well, that is all then."

"Very Well, then."

There was a very awkward silence that followed. There had been a growing tension as she read all the documents, as her sense of guilt grew with each word as well as her sense of dread. As much as she despised the Mr. Darcy from Meryton, the one she had married yesterday had proved to be quite charming before all of the misunderstandings had occurred. The quiet indifference that he now showed her was almost unbearable. She was now quite sure he no longer loved her. They were now what she had feared all along. A couple that married for convenience, with absolutely no affection on _any_ side of the marriage. She also felt undeserving of all the trust and financial control Darcy had put in her. She was unsure of what to do in the following moments. Their business concluded but she had no idea what she was expected to do for the rest of the day, let alone the rest of her life.

"Sir, pardon me, but what shall I do for the remainder of the afternoon. Mrs. Reynolds was not very clear on how long business would take."

"I shall call her to continue to show you the ropes of being Mistress. I will have business through lunch but will be at dinner, this evening."

Mrs. Reynolds was called for and showed Elizabeth her study, the household ledgers, introduced her to the cook, and showed her all that was expected of the Mistress of Pemberley.

Had Georgiana not told Elizabeth that she was gong to London on the morrow Elizabeth would have had no idea. In their daily passing at breakfast and other meals Darcy never mentioned a word of his sister. Lizzy felt is was just as prudent that she not say anything until she heard from Georgiana. However, that proved to be quite a problem. Georgiana had been gone a week and Lizzy had heard nothing from her. She grew quite anxious as nothing developed. However, Darcy's indifference and emotionless demeanor tugged at her even more. She felt complete guilt, as she knew she was the cause of his unhappiness. It made her uneasy how emotional she had become in his absence of emotion. It was, of course, still all a misunderstanding but she should do nothing about anything. So another week passed and she heard nothing from her sister in London. She had received replies from her other family, sadly saying there was no trace of a letter to be found. So two weeks had passed since the unfortunate event, and it seemed as though this would be her lifestyle for the remainder of her life. The only comfort Elizabeth could take was from Pemberley itself.

Thankfully, Mr. Darcy had not been opposed to her exploring the gardens and walkways nearest to Pemberley, though he had restricted her from the woods. She was happy to comply as there were many trails and the gardens were lovely. So life continued on in an indifferent manner and very little progress was made. However, it should be noted that no progress was made on the account of the Wickham predicament, but it should be said that progress was made in other areas. As each day passed that Elizabeth was amongst the flowers and woods of Pemberley she grew more attached to it than her primary impressions had shown. With her love of the home a subconscious attachment grew to all of the members of the household, including the Master. It was not yet love or even affection. However, Lizzy did admit to herself that she was happier when she was in the same room as Darcy than she was when he was away on business for the day. This attachment would soon shown and things will soon be set in motion. Georgiana had been trying to think of anything that she could do for Lizzy but was completely stumped. She realized that if she could think of nothing very soon that the truth would have to suffice. There would be anger and hurt, but the truth will always prevail in any scenario.

A letter was sent from "Netherfield Hall" explaining the absence of letters and would soon arrive in the hands of a very anxious Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	8. None but a mule denies his family

A/N: hey all thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer: Jane Austen's characters, not mine. **

**Title: Quote by Unknown**

**A/N: Sorry everyone, its been a LONG time. I had my first round of exams these past weeks and have been studying like crazy. I've been writing on and off rather than in one or two nights. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I've completely forgotten the Earl/Lady of Matlocks names so I'm giving them my own, does anyone know them? Also, I can't chose if I want Lizzy to call Mr. Darcy "Darcy" "Will(iam)" or "Fitzwilliam" so I'll be going back and forth. I am also going to make a little very minor plot change. I know I said they were married in May? I don't really remember. But I am going to say that right now it's early fall, maybe mid September. They've still been married the same short time, almost two months? So it is only for the timing at Christmas that I want this to work out. **

**PLEASE READ THIS AND RESPOND: The story isn't close to over yet, but it is getting closer to the end than the beginning now so…. Do y'all want it to continue after everything is resolved like a sequel, or just end? Please let me know because that will change a few things I have in my mind for the plot. Thanks!**

Two weeks had passed and no word from Georgiana. Elizabeth considered writing to her, but was afraid Darcy would find out they were communicating. She would have to bear it as long as she could. Though neither one knew it, both women were having no luck thinking of a plan. Lizzy needed that letter. However, she did very happily receive the letter Georgiana sent a week later.

_Lizzy,_

_I am truly sorry for not writing sooner. My brother has apparently instructed Mrs. Annesley to keep me on a very rigorous schedule. I am sure he just wants me to keep my mind off of it, but this is the time in which I needed to be thinking of it. I have been as much as possible and I can think of nothing other than telling him the truth. I think we must before we get ourselves too tangled up in this. If you can I would like to speak with Fitzwilliam with you. So, I would ask you to wait for my return to Pemberley. I know this must be unbearable for you but please try and wait. He will undoubtedly be very angry, so I hope that if I am there you will not have to bear it alone, as you have done these past weeks. I wrote him and he has consented to my homecoming in a month. If you cannot wait until then I certainly understand, you have borne an intolerable amount without being at fault and you have not complained. Your aunt came to call on me as you wrote her I was here. She was kind enough to offer to deliver any letters you have for me through her. You are very lucky to have such loving relations; she is the kindest of women. I do hope to hear from you soon. _

_From your ever impatient sister. _

Elizabeth had instantly begun to cry when she read of Mrs. Gardiner's visit to Georgiana. She missed her aunt terribly and was longing to see her to hear her counsel. The conclusion Georgiana had reached was frustrating to say the least, but she had arrived at the same reasoning in the abundant time she'd had alone these past weeks. The tears had caught up with her from the past weeks of loneliness and frustration and before she could stop herself she was sobbing at the breakfast table.

"Good-god, what has happened?" Darcy had been gazing at her as she read the letter and saw the gradual sadness take over her. His anger had dissipated greatly in the past weeks. He was, however, still _acted_ quite indifferent to Elizabeth. He was internally quite the opposite. She had been quite wrong in saying what she had, but he felt it was more directed at him than Georgiana. (If only he knew it was not truly directed at anyone, though that will come later.) Darcy immediately went to her side and knelt beside her chair. She did not answer him directly and continued in her sorrow.

"Has something happened? Elizabeth?"

The mention of her name caught her attention more than anything else. He had only referred to her as Mrs. Darcy since the whole incident and it was like music to Elizabeth to hear something as familiar as her name. She looked at him and was able to manage a response.

"I only miss my family that is all."

Upon hearing this sentiment Darcy's heart nearly broke. He had been terribly cruel to her in the past month or so. She persisted in her misery and he unknowingly put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Upon feeling this subdued act of comfort Elizabeth turned to him and began to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder. He immediately enveloped her in his arms as the sobs continued to wrack her entire body. He held her for what seemed to both like an eternity, though it was more likely to have been only five minutes. Elizabeth finally caught her breath and pushed back from him. They were at eye level now as Darcy remained kneeling beside her char and Lizzy was sitting. They each of them explored the eyes of the opposite person. Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"I am so sorry."

"I know. As am I."

Quiet followed again. Darcy spoke after a time of another silence.

"Can we put aside our differences Elizabeth? I have been intolerable to you. No husband should ever treat his wife the way I have treated you."

"I have not been undeserving of your treatment. I never meant to hurt Georgiana."

"I know. I am aware of the sentiments you feel toward me, and I would like to come to a compromise. If you are willing."

"I am"

"Whether you like it or not we are married. I have no intention of divorcing you or annulling this marriage, so we are both in this together now. Can we not at least agree to have a mutual respect for one another? That way we can maintain some peace within the house, and perhaps even becomes friends."

"I would have no objections in that, sir."

Darcy took her hand and kissed it, and as he did so Elizabeth's stomach felt like it would jump out of her chest. She felt very unsettled, out of the feelings she knew she was having subconsciously and for agreeing to an accord with him before he knew the truth. She knew he deserved the truth of what happened but she could not help but feel almost pure ecstasy as the weeks of agony now had a chance to be over.

"I know this is very sudden, but I've had a letter from my aunt and uncle from Matlock. They will be journeying this way for a house party hosted by the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire. They ask that if they are already in Derbyshire that they come visit here. I am sure they are only looking for an excuse to meet you, and they will understand if this is too soon."

"No not at all. I am looking forward to meeting your family. When shall they be staying?"

"They will be here in a week and stay for about four days."

"I shall speak with Mrs. Reynolds directly then. Do they stay special quarters, or will any accommodations do?

"I believe they usually stay in the blue rooms near the end of the hall."

"Very well."

Elizabeth was anxious to go, as she wanted to get a hold on her emotions. This had been a happy change indeed. Darcy smiled at her as she left and said "Perhaps we could take a walk when you are done? I have a feeling you would like some of the paths a little further than the gardens."

"Of course."

Darcy smiled again and she thought she would faint. What was becoming of her? She was acting like a love struck little girl in love with Prince Charming. (Darcy totally wins over Prince Charming in my humble opinion) As quickly as she thought possible without seeming rude she bolted out of the breakfast room and nearly ran up the stairs to find Mrs. Reynolds. Within an hour the two women had everything settled for the imminent arrival of Darcy's relations.

Darcy came to meet them a little while later and Elizabeth had no choice but to allow him to lead her out of doors and tour the trails. She was in raptures about the beauty beyond the immediate trails of Pemberley. The trees, grasses, wild flowers, and small ponds all seemed to have been designed perfectly for this particular patch of Earth. She was very excited when Mr. Darcy solemnly promised to show her new trails every day that the weather would allow. She found herself staring at him at times and he would catch her eye and give her a smile. A week and a half passed very quickly for the couple as they found a comfortable harmony between themselves. Soon enough it was the day that the Earl and Lady of Matlock would arrive. Darcy asked that Elizabeth meet him in the garden an hour before they were expected. They had taken to spending a great deal of time in a particular spot under a very large willow that was near the lake. It was fast becoming Elizabeth's favorite spot in all of Pemberley and she was more than happy to oblige Mr. Darcy in meeting there. She found him already sitting on a bench and he immediately stood in greeting to her arrival. The smile and dimples that appeared on his face at the sight of her made Elizabeth weak in the knees.

"Elizabeth I have a rather important topic I should like to speak with you about."

He motioned for the spot to his right on the bench. She sat down and awaited a further response from him.

"I am very happy about this past week we have spent together. It has been very relieving that we are able to put aside our differences and coexist this peacefully and even have a good time of it. You are aware of my aunt Catherine's sentiments toward our marriage, I am sure." Darcy looked at Elizabeth and upon seeing her nod in response he continued. "Well, I am afraid Richard let it slip that his mother and father are experiencing similar feelings as Lady Catherine's. This unsettles me greatly because I had always believed my uncle, at least, would not judge someone's character before making his or her acquaintance. They come not to wish us well in our marriage but to come see us, well almost to spy on us. I am thoroughly discouraged by this, but as they have done nothing yet I could never deny them our hospitality. So I am going to ask a very large favor of you. There is no need to grant this favor, as it will require a great sacrifice on your part. However, it would please me greatly if you did. Although, I am aware you take no pleasure in trying to please me." Elizabeth looked a bit surprised at this statement and Darcy immediately corrected it, though not completely. "Forgive me, that was un-gentlemanlike. I only meant that as we have not yet – well, we have not, you've not said, - your feelings for me are not yet changed. I have no wish to force you to change them or even ask. I have enjoyed this week of peace and would be quite content to live the rest of my life like this. However, my aunt and uncle will take the smallest bit of indifference and construe it into hyperbolic thoughts and no doubt form an unfair opinion of you."

"So you are asking me to pretend that I am desperately in love with you."

"Not desperately, or even in love. However, if you carry on like we did this past week I would be very grateful."

"That will be fine. Just as long as you do not expect me to faint with love as the mere thought of you.' Elizabeth smiled.

Darcy laughed at the sight of Elizabeth doing that even if she were madly in love with anyone. The sounds of his laughter almost made her do just that.

"And you, sir, will you be my knight in shining armor and the most attentive and loving husband? Shall you be playing the part too?" She continued smiling. However, Darcy's face became quite serious.

"I can assure you, Elizabeth, I will not be pretending in any fashion."

Elizabeth gulped and blushed quite ferociously at this. Mrs. Reynolds interrupted them by announcing the arrival of their guests.

Elizabeth and Darcy walked arm-in-arm into the foyer of Pemberley and out the main door to greet their guests. The carriage was finer than any she had ever seen before. It reminded her of one she had seen drawn in storybooks from her childhood. The two people that stepped out were nothing like she'd expected. Although her expectations were the male form of Lady Catherine de Bourgh and a woman equally austere and imposing. The two forms that descended from the carriage could not be more different. The man was the jolliest sort of man Elizabeth had ever seen. It was quite clear where Colonel Fitzwilliam inherited his happy countenance. The woman also had a kind face but with hints of shrewdness and a lot of intelligence. Elizabeth was a little frightened of her but resolved not to judge her before making her acquaintance as the Colonel said they were doing.

Darcy guided her toward their carriage to greet them.

Before Darcy could say anything in welcome the Earl spoke first saying "Darcy, old chap! It's so good to see you."

Darcy bowed and Elizabeth curtsied as she saw him do this. " Aunt, Uncle welcome! It has been far too long since Pemberley housed you as guests. Without further ago, may I present my wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy to you. Elizabeth, my uncle Lord Henry Fitzwilliam the Earl of Matlock and my aunt Lady Marie Fitzwilliam."

Elizabeth curtsied once again as she felt two pairs of eyes appraise nearly every facet of her.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, sir and madam."

"We have _long_ awaited your acquaintance, my dear. I assure you it was well worth the wait. Such beauty Darcy, you are a lucky man indeed."

Lizzy blushed as the Earl said it and Darcy replied that he was very aware of how lucky he was. The countess had yet to say anything but did smile upon their introduction.

"Let us go in. You must be very tired from your journey." Darcy said as he offered his arm to his aunt. The Earl offered his arm to Elizabeth and she hesitantly took it. Darcy walked a little faster than Elizabeth and the Earl. He did this to give them some time alone. The Earl was a very outgoing and cheerful man and Darcy felt Elizabeth would be able to win his affection much faster than his aunt. It was not a far walk by any means from the carriage to the parlor but Elizabeth and Lord Henry were able to get in a little conversation.

"So, Mrs. Darcy, you are from Hertfordshire, are you not?"

"I am, my lord. I grew up at Longbourn. My father's estate was small by many standards but I was very fond of it."

"I used to pass through it quite often in my younger years on the way to London. It is quite a beautiful area. My nephew was quite fond of it, too."

"I believe we have that in common then, my lord."

"None of that my dear. You must call me Uncle."

"Thank you, sir. I must be Elizabeth then." She smiled at him.

"How are you liking your new life here with my nephew?"

"I am very happy to call Pemberley my home. I loved Longbourn but I have never been so happy as I have been here."

"That is a strong statement indeed."

"Indeed it is, but true nonetheless, sir. You have a very fine nephew."

"Indeed I do. He seems lighter and happier in the past thirty seconds than I have seen him in a long time. He's not been the same since Anne and George died. God rest their souls."

"I take it they were very close then?" Elizabeth asked.

"No family could be more so. When he is ready he will tell you about their courtship. It was a difficult process. Anne despised George Darcy for a long time, but they grew to love each other. The memory of the love between his parents is perhaps the only thing that kept Darcy going, save Georgiana. But now he seems to be himself again. I have not seen him smile so much in the last five years than in the moments in which you both greeted us."

Elizabeth only smiled as they reached the parlor. Lady Marie was already seated and it was quiet as Lizzy and Lord Matlock entered. The earl sat next to his wife and Darcy gave Lizzy a silent cue with his eyes for her to sit near him. Before she did, however, she asked if their guests would like tea now or after they'd freshened up.

"Now would be lovely, my dear. It's not a long journey, but enough to create an appetite." Said the Earl.

Elizabeth called for tea and it was brought directly. Lady Marie has said nothing to Elizabeth as of yet and Lizzy grew more nervous with each passing moment of silence. She could think of nothing to say for fear of saying the wrong thing. She knew she must and so she tried.

"I trust your journey was pleasant and uneventful, my lady?"

"Just so," Lady Marie's reply was much colder than Elizabeth had anticipated and the look on her face gave it away. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and gave her a nod and smile of encouragement. Thankfully a servant was admitted and brought the tea service. Elizabeth bolted to the table it had been set upon and began to move things around.

"My lady, how would you like your tea? Or perhaps coffee?"

"With lemon, I thank you."

"Would you care for some cake, a sandwich?"

"No, just tea."

Elizabeth poured it and brought it to the Countess.

"Uncle Henry, what may I get you?" Elizabeth smiled very prettily as she asked.

Darcy was yet unaware that Elizabeth was permitted to address Lord Matlock so informally and looked to see his uncle's response and was only pleasantly surprised. Lady Marie looked quite shocked and only looked on to see what would pass between her husband and new niece.

"Coffee would be wonderful Elizabeth. Perhaps a slice of cake to accompany it."

"Of course, sir. How do you take your coffee?"

"Black, please."

She brought over his coffee and cake and then looked to her husband. She knew for the sake of the pretense they were partaking in she should know her husbands preference of beverage. Darcy could sense what she was trying to remember and aided her in her thoughts.

"I think I shall take tea this time Elizabeth. And perhaps some cake, as well."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth walked it over to where he was sitting. As she bent over to place the refreshments down Mr. Darcy whispered very quietly in her ear "Fitzwilliam." As he said this his breath tickled Elizabeth's senses to her core. She tripped a bit and the next thing she heard were three gasps and the sound of breaking china. As you may have guessed Elizabeth had spilled the nearly scalding hot tea all over her husband.

"Oh dear!! I am so sorry, I – are you all right? Oh no! Let me clean it up. Are you hurt? The china, I am so sorry, was it a family piece? Where is a towel?"

Elizabeth was nearly frantic as she said all this and Mr. Darcy burst out laughing.

Her face clearly displayed her confusion at her reaction. She had expected anger, frustration, disappointment, basically anything but laughter. She just stared for a moment.

Mr. Darcy could see she was still anxious so he set out to ease her confusion.

"Elizabeth, forgive me I should not have laughed so. It is quite all right. I am not hurt and the tea set was nothing other than an ordinary set."

"Oh thank goodness," she said as her face clearly showed her relaxation.

"Think nothing of it, Elizabeth. Please excuse me while I go change. I will be back shortly. Aunt and Uncle, perhaps I could show you to your chambers on my way upstairs. Elizabeth, shall you join us or remain here?"

"I believe I will read for a short while and then be up to prepare for dinner. Thank you."

The three other members of the family left Elizabeth in the parlor and went to their respective rooms. It was still almost two hours before dinner. Elizabeth sensed she was alone and glanced around the room and then out into the hallway. She felt quite content and decided to do something she had yet to do at Pemberley. She was not an amazing musician as she well knew, but she truly did enjoy playing the piano. She had been in too poor spirits to take any pleasure in music the past few weeks and so now she felt the time had come. She went to the pianoforte in the room and began to play a set of scales. After sufficient time to warm up she began to play a piano concerto by Bach she remembered from several years ago. After several tries she was able to fumble through a good portion of it. Within an hour she was playing the whole thing quite well and had completely lost track of the time. She was enjoying herself immensely. In fact, it was now time for supper and Darcy himself had gone to look for her. At the end of the next time through the piece she was interrupted by applause. She turned around to see her husband.

"When did you get here?"

"Only just," said Darcy.

"Forgive me, my playing must make your ears hurt compared to Georgiana's." Elizabeth immediately blushed and broke eye contact as she said his sister's name. She knew it was still dangerous ground. Darcy could sense her apprehension and set out to comfort her.

"She plays very well because she _practices._" He smiled as he said this.

"If you would not object to hearing this noise for a period of time on some days I think I should like to begin practicing again, too."

"Elizabeth, you have a great musical talent. But if you wish to practice more than so be it. Do you need to change for dinner at all?"

"No. That is unless this will not do – "

"You are lovely as you are."

"I truly am sorry about the tea. I was very nervous."

"Think nothing of it. Come, let us go down."

Elizabeth was still stunned at his transformation since forgiving her. She did not expect him to be so forgiving of everything. She knew the tea had only been an accident but she was surprised how well he took it, even laughing at himself. She was even more bewildered by the fact that she had been hoping they could have more private moments together. She wanted to know more about him and to have more of the heated debates they'd had at Netherfield so long ago. They were different now. They understood one another and would be able to have a debate with mutual respect for each other. They went off in the direction of the dining room both quite happy.

The Earl and Countess were not there yet.

"Forgive me, but you _were _telling me to call you Fitzwilliam earlier were you not?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes I was. I'm sorry if it startled you. I just think it seems more natural rather than calling your husband Mr. Darcy. That is, unless you do not feel comfortable. I have always called you Elizabeth, but if you do not wish it then I will cease immediately."

"No, Elizabeth is fine." Elizabeth said and then tested the waters saying "Fitzwilliam?"

Darcy smiled. "If that seems too odd for you then William, Will, or even Darcy if you wish."

"If you do not object I think I will say them all and find which one I like best?"

"Of course."

"Where shall we all be sitting? I did not know what to tell the servants for places at dinner."

"Well, I shall sit at the head of the table, and you can either sit to my right or and the other end. Which do you prefer?"

"Would your aunt and uncle care to sit in any particular spot, do you think?"

"No. Why don't you sit as you always do at my right?  
She nodded just as their relatives came into the dining room. All greeted each other with their respective form of courtesy.

"Please, sit." Elizabeth motioned for the two chairs designated for them.

Conversation was scarce for the first two courses as everyone was truly very hungry. However, as the time moved on the silence turned into an almost awkward one. Darcy tried to break it however he was successful for but a moment.

"I trust everything is to your liking? If it is not we can always send for something else that would satiate your hunger in a more pleasant manner."

"Oh, no dear. Everything is wonderful, as it always is at Pemberley," said the Earl while his wife remained silent and only nodded in agreement. It was a few more minutes before anyone ventured to speak again.

"So, Darcy. When are you and your lovely wife going to come to London?" asked the Earl.

"I was thinking perhaps for a fortnight or so in early December and then back to Pemberley for Christmas. Would that be agreeable to you Elizabeth?"

"Of course, Fitzwilliam," she replied with a smile.

"Where is Georgiana, Darcy? I have not seen her or heard a word spoken of her." The Earl asked. Elizabeth avoided eye contact with Darcy and blushed most profusely.

"She is staying in Town with her companion, Mrs. Annesley."

"I see. Well we shall miss her delightful company every minute we are here. Have you met your new sister yet, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was visibly startled to be asked this question and it did not escape Lady Marie's notice. Nor did the fact that Elizabeth looked to Darcy for approval of her next move, which she was granted with a curt nod and an encouraging smile."

"I did, sir. The very first night we arrived. Her plans had been to stay in her chambers however we were both equally anxious to meet one another."

"And how did you find her?"

"She is a very charming and kind young lady. Mature beyond her years."

Darcy was clearly please with her answer and rang for the next course to be served. They were soon done with the meal and it was the time the ladies take leave of the men. However, as it was such a small dining party Elizabeth had no idea what to do.

"Lady Marie, should you like to move into the drawing room or shall we all directly sojourn into the parlour for dessert?" asked Elizabeth.

Darcy spoke up and said "Why don't you ladies go to the parlour and we shall meet you there in no more than fifteen minutes. I only wish to speak to my uncle briefly in private and you two shall have a quick chance to speak more, as well."

Although both ladies thought this was a terrible plan, neither expressed her opinion about it. They both reluctantly stood from their chairs and moved in the direction of the parlour.

Elizabeth opened the door for Lady Marie and followed her in.

"Would you like some tea, my lady?"

"Not yet," she replied much shorter than she had intended.

"Very well. Do you mind if I have some, ma'am?"

"No, of course."

Elizabeth went about pouring herself some tea and then sat down on the settee opposite the countess. It was quite silent for a few moments and grew more awkward as each second passed. It was Lady Marie who surprised Elizabeth with the first pieces of conversation. Her husband the earl had encouraged her to make small talk with Elizabeth during the hiatus that had taken place between their arrival and supper. He was already quite taken with Elizabeth and encouraged his wife to try and warm up to her. Lady Marie was still very skeptical of Elizabeth and why she had Darcy had married quickly. She was certainly a fortune hunter especially since her father's recent passing. Though she knew Darcy would never ask a woman with no fortune to marry him if there was not a reasonable explanation. Perhaps it was to cover up a scandal, though Darcy was nothing but honorable. Perhaps this young lady had thrown herself at him at an opportune time and he had no choice but to marry her. However, it did seem as if there was a mutual affection between them. Things could be acted, however. Although, she had to admit that she had never seen Darcy thus. He was much calmer, more outgoing, and seemed much lighter in everything he did. He even made jokes on their way in. There was a striking difference in him and it had not been there when she had seen him but a week before his nuptials. Lady Marie was determined to find out exactly why the marriage of this Elizabeth Bennet and her nephew took place.

**Ok so I know this is a pathetic place to leave off, it doesn't even really qualify as a cliffhanger. But I feel terrible about not updating soon so I figured I'd stop here and then pick up again soon with the rest of the upcoming drama. Cough cough Lady Catherine cough. I already have a good chunk of the chapter written so it will be up soon. Sorry about not updating in almost a month. Exams and papers are coming up again in a couple weeks so I'll update soon and then try and get writing again on a more regular basis! Thanks for the reviews, loves! **

The Duke and Duchess of Devonshire lived at Chatsworth. I don't know much about the family but Keira Knightley is in the movie The Duchess that I want to see soon! She is playing Georgiana Spencer, who would have been the Duchess at this point in time. So, just adding a little more substance to the story.

Correct me if I am wrong but the wife of an Earl is called "Lady" but her official title is "countess". So Lady Matlock will be referred to as both.


	9. They are in the very wrath of love

**I really appreciate everyone's patience and commitment to reading this story. I've gotten so many wonderful reviews and I'm very grateful for them. I used to get so frustrated when my favorite stories wouldn't update for days, weeks, and months at a time. I'm not saying this is anyone's favorite story but I truly do appreciate everyone who reads it, so thank you all very much for the amazing reviews and comments. Sorry for the length of time, again. We'll be getting back on track soon I hope. Thanks again everyone! 3**

**Also: nothing to racy but just a heads up for some younger readers …**

**And the disclaimer: characters not mine and all that jazz**

Elizabeth looked around the room as the silence between the two ladies ensued. She could think of nothing to say to Lady Marie that would elicit anything more than a one-word response from Darcy's aunt. Although Wickham's character had proved Elizabeth wrong, she still considered herself a decent judge of character at the very least. She could tell that Lady Marie was not normally this austere or cold. Her face was too kind. She was nothing like her sister-in-law though she was trying to give the impression of it.

While Elizabeth was busy thinking Lady Marie also had been. She had begun to reassess her thoughts on the new Mrs. Darcy. She seemed a genuine sort of girl and that Darcy was very happy was clearly evident. There was, however, something amiss. She must put her finger on it before she could open up with her new niece.

"So, Mrs. Darcy, you are fond of the outdoors?" said Lady Marie, as the silence was broken.

"Indeed, madam. Walking trails and being outside is my greatest pleasure in the world."

"I should have thought that now you are married your greatest pleasure would be in pleasing your husband."

Elizabeth was clearly taken aback by this response and tried to formulate a reply that would not come off as abrupt as the countess had been.

"I am very lucky that my husband also shares my love of nature. We are both able to take immeasurable amounts of pleasure from it…together, your ladyship."

"I see. Do you not think it unbecoming and unladylike to ramble about the countryside alone, however?"

"There are a great few who do, my lady. Again, however, Mr. Darcy has said that he admires my independence and desire to do so."

Lady Marie was very impressed that Elizabeth was so well able to take the very explicit questions and formulate quick and honest responses. Lady Marie easily recognized that Elizabeth was no shallow and eager-to-please lady of the ton.

"What was your life like at home? I hear you have a sister recently married?"

"Yes, your ladyship, to Mr. Bingley who is close friends with my husband as I am sure you know."

"I always thought Darcy would end up with Miss. Bingley if he did not end with Anne first."

Elizabeth had no way to respond to this and so carried on about her family.

"Well, I also have three sisters who are not married yet. All of them younger than myself and Mrs. Bingley."

"Where is your father's estate?"

Elizabeth was quite surprised that either the countess had no idea of her family's situation or, if she did, that she would pretend to be ignorant of it.

"I grew up at Longbourn, in Hertfordshire." Elizabeth found herself quite uncomfortable speaking of this and she knew not why. Darcy knew of every circumstance that had passed in the past few months since her father's death and so there was never any need for explanation. Perhaps Darcy had not told his family of any of the reasons behind their marriage.

Both of their reveries were broken as the gentlemen walked in. Darcy's eyes immediately sought out Elizabeth's own. The look of relief that washed over her face was enough to tell Lady Marie that Elizabeth was upset. She knew she was being cold and had no idea why it was happening. She was skeptical of this woman and she knew not why. She was determined to find out. However, the smile that then passed between the new couple made her stop in her thoughts. The look of warmth and pure love that was written on Darcy's face brought tears to his aunt's eyes for the briefest of moments. He was truly in love with this young woman. Immediately her cold thoughts and motives toward Elizabeth dissolved. She was no surrogate mother to Darcy, however he always had a special place in her heart. She fully recognized the toll of all the responsibilities he had taken on so young. She was one of the only members that appreciated that fact other than Richard, who shared in the guardianship of Georgiana. Lady Marie's eyes now darted to Elizabeth's face to see if the loving gaze was reciprocated. There was something there. Respect and relief were evident but her face and entire demeanor had relaxed and lightened the moment he walked through the door. There were definitely tender feelings harboured somewhere in Elizabeth's body and mind.

"I do hope we have not interrupted a private conversation?" Darcy asked of the ladies as he sat on the settee next to Elizabeth.

"Not at all. Your lovely wife was just telling me of her home, Longbourn."

Elizabeth was surprised how quickly Lady Marie's tone had also changed. It transformed from icy and distant to full of thought and sincerity. She was not sure what was going on but Elizabeth would be sure to keep her guard up.

"I am sorry you had to give it up. I know you loved it very much," Darcy said quite sincerely.

"I shall miss it very much, indeed." Elizabeth said and she gave him a small half-smile that he returned sympathetically.

"But of course you can visit. Your mother and father will surely wish your presence there sometimes."

Elizabeth's previous thoughts were now answered that Lady Marie did not know much about her. She was puzzled with how to proceed. However, her thoughts got the better of her and her eyes immediately welled up with involuntary tears. She made sure to look away as quickly as she could and pretended that the tea tray had caught her sudden interest. However, Darcy had seen her reaction and immediately he wanted to embrace her, but held himself back from doing so. He was unsure of how to proceed also and waited for Elizabeth's reaction. She turned back and looked with glassy eyes at Lady Marie.

"I hope you will forgive me for not mentioning it earlier, your ladyship. I could not find the appropriate time in our short conversation to inform you of my father's passing this past summer."

Lady Marie looked absolutely horrified and nearly exclaimed "My dear, I am so sorry, I had no idea."

After a moment of considerably awkward silence the wife of the Earl of Matlock had a sudden epiphany. She now understood why they were married. It was quite clear Darcy was madly in love with Elizabeth. Though could tell Elizabeth had some feelings for her husband it was clear that it was not love. So Darcy had snatched her up as his wife before she was forced to seek employment as a governess and would be entirely unmarriageable to a man of his standing. So soon after her father's death was scandalous enough but if she had been any lower in society there would be no way of salvaging any hope of a reputation. Darcy was quite proud of his wife, though there was still something missing that Lady Marie could not quite name. It would have to come eventually.

"Let us move to happier subjects," said Elizabeth with a smile, "please let me say how wonderful it is to receive my first guests at Pemberley. I must admit how nervous I was and am now quite at ease in finally meeting you."

The earl bowed his head in Elizabeth's direction and said with warmth and sincerity "My dearest niece, we are the lucky ones to have been receive by you. We _both_ of us could not wish for a more wonderful addition to our family."

Darcy smiled widened, as did Elizabeth's as the Earl said this. Darcy said with sincere tenderness in his voice "Am I not the lucky one, uncle, to have such a wife?"

Lady Marie had watched and listened to Darcy closely as he said this and she was not particularly fond of the way he emphasized the word "wife." Indeed he made it sound as if she were a thing to be placed on the mantle and gawked at. Lady Marie's thought all came together in the last few minutes of conversation and she was even more astute than she gave herself credit for. _Yes, Darcy loves Elizabeth. She likes him but there is still quite a bit of apprehension when she looks or speaks to him. She looks to him for approval for nearly everything before she says or does anything. Although on the subject of her father she could not bear to look at him. Darcy rushed the marriage after her father's death. Perhaps she wished more time to grieve. Or perhaps she had very little choice in the marriage to begin with. She was, after all, without income or a roof over her head. What of her relatives, though? That will need to be found out. How is it that I know very little about this girl? I am sure I have heard the name Bennet before somewhere. What was her father's first name? And what of her other family, her mother and sisters? There was too much afoot. More must be found out and as fast as possible. She would have to make it part of the regular conversation. _

Lady Marie answered Darcy's query before her husband could even formulate a response. She made sure to word her response as lightly and innocent as she could while still trying to learn more about the woman who clearly was in control of Darcy's heart.

"Indeed you are lucky, Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth is surely a treasure. She has beauty, wit, and intelligence. What of her other accomplishments, though? Surely such a woman is filled to the brim with hidden talents?"

Elizabeth was not sure she liked where this conversation was headed but Darcy was already pouring out his praise before she could get a word in edgewise.

"Elizabeth has a most pleasing voice and is very proficient on the pianoforte. Would you do us the great honour of playing for us?" Darcy asked her with a smile that was most bewildering and she was nodding like a madwoman and on her way to the piano bench before she knew what had hit her. She sat down and shuffled through some music. All of Georgiana's was way above her normal proficiency. She finally found a piece that she had plowed through once before and then said, "I beg your pardon for the numerous mistakes I will indeed make. I am afraid Miss. Darcy's music is far above my skill level. Though I will try my best."

She played and to the delight of everyone, including the performer, there were no mistakes in the piece. It was not played as though by a seasoned expert but the chords all matched and not a single note was missed. Her right and left hands moved almost effortlessly as her anxiety and nervousness gave her voice a pleasing vibrato, although it was certainly involuntary. By the second measure of the piece Elizabeth's audience was captive and all were thoroughly enjoying the performance.

All the members of the audience secretly wished that her song would never end. Her voice and proficiency were nothing out of the common way but there was more of feeling and music in her performance than there was in any concert or recital they'd ever been to. The true Elizabeth shone through. Each person saw her differently, however.

The Earl saw a beautiful young lady with a lovely voice. He saw the daughter he should have had and would have loved dearly. He felt her presence at Pemberley the moment they had arrived. Darcy was more relaxed and so was the rest of the house. She brought light with her wherever she traveled in the house.

Darcy saw a picture very similar. He saw much more though, too. She was beautiful. Her voice was beautiful. She was the Elizabeth he was in love with. However, she was different than he had ever seen her before, too. She was the original impudent and charismatic lady from Hertfordshire performing after provocation form Charlotte Lucas. She had the courage she'd had when performing at the command of Lady Catherine. She was also now his Elizabeth. _His. _Inwardly he enjoyed very much thinking of her as this. Although he had only officially introduced her as Mrs. Darcy to the staff and his aunt and uncle he took great pleasure in calling her "my wife."

The song, indeed, came to its conclusion, as all things, pleasant and unpleasant, must. Elizabeth's audience immediately broke into sincere applause and praise for her performance. There was, as all expected, an encore performance requested and duly performed. The evening came to a natural finish after a few more songs and light bursts of conversation. The relatives all said their respecting goodnights and left Darcy and Elizabeth alone in the room.

"Should you like to retire, Elizabeth?"

"I am not quite tired enough, I think. If you do not mind I think I shall occupy my time with a book for a while before bed."

"Of course. Would you be adverse to me following your example in you're scholarly pursuits?"

"By all means, please join me."

"Then let us move into the library, Mrs. Darcy."

The couple each chose their respective books and chose opposing chintz chairs in which to read them. Elizabeth was entirely engrossed in her book, a new novel that she'd not been able to finish nor take with her from Longbourn as Mr. Collins had surveyed nearly everything belonging to the estate. Darcy had picked up a book concerning Egyptian history. He had no idea where it came from but pretended to be thoroughly interested in its contents. However, as Lizzy was quite absorbed in her novel he did not have to be so stealth as he had planned in staring quite lovingly at her from behind the shield of his book. He took in every small movement of her as she read. He made mental notes of how long it took her to read pages. When something exciting happened and she tensed up in her seat he longed to know what had happened. At one point there was something terrible transpiring in the books paged. Darcy could not contain himself when her eyes filled with tears and she whispered a nearly inaudible "oh no."

"Elizabeth are you well?" he interrupted.

"Oh yes, forgive me, it's just so sad," she nearly choked on her own words.

"Shall I fetch you a glass of wine? Or water or tea?" he asked.

"No, I thank you I shall be fine."

"Very well."

"I believe I shall retire for the evening, actually. It has been a most trying day."

"Indeed it has. However, I must commend and thank you for all your hard work and effort. I do not believe anyone has ever charmed my uncle faster. He could talk of little else other than you after dinner. The reason the separation was so short was merely because he wanted to talk with you again," Darcy was beaming as he said this.

"I look forward very much to spending more time with him," replied Elizabeth.

"I must say, though, my aunt is a mystery. I have never seen her like this. She is nothing at all like Lady Catherine. And yet, today, that is all I could see in her. Perhaps she is only putting on a façade to test us. If that is the case that is most annoying." Darcy said.

"Indeed it is. However, are we not doing the same thing to a degree, sir?"

"Yes, you are right. We shall have to wait until tomorrow to see where it will take us."

Elizabeth nodded and put her book back on the shelf and Darcy followed her example. He offered her his arm and she took it on their way up the stairs. They walked quietly as they were passing Lord and Lady Matlock's rooms on the way to their own. They reached the doors and Elizabeth released her hand from Darcy's arm. However, just as it was being released Darcy took hold of her hands. He pulled her a little closer and bowed slightly over them.

"Elizabeth, thank you from the bottom of my heart. For everything. You have done be the greatest honor in becoming my wife and have truly made me happy. Happier than I have been in years. My uncle placed his finger on it when he said you have brought happiness back to Pemberley. Everything is running perfectly in order and I could happily live out the rest of my days like this. I know you are unhappy but I believe we can make this work. It will take time but I am more than ready to take all the time in the world. I love you, Elizabeth. Most ardently and from the very depths of my soul," as he ended his small speech Darcy voice had grown very hoarse and deep. Elizabeth was moved for a few seconds beyond works. Instinctively she had moved closer to Darcy as he was saying those words and at their conclusion she was merely inches away from him.

"I fear I cannot yet return your addresses, but I am not so unhappy as you believe. sir. In fact, I am quite the opposite. I thank you for your patience," she whispered.

Darcy had moved into the vacated space between them and now filled the gap. Darcy's senses were heightened so much so that he could feel the breath of Elizabeth's words louder than he could hear them. Without any further provocation from the temptress that was his wife he pulled her to him and soundly met her lips with his. Although quite startled to his actions Elizabeth had absolutely no objection to them once she felt the velvet of his tongue meet her own.

Neither knew how long their brief encounter lasted but it was enough to satisfy both Darcy's growing ardor for his wife and Elizabeth's curiosity that took physical form in Darcy's mouth. After a few moments of the tousling of hair, movement of hands in curious places, and small rivulets of perspiration forming on each of their browns from their respective passions they did finally break apart. Each turned away in embarrassment and went very quickly into their own room.

Suffice it to say that neither party slept very much that night.

**A/N: Sorry this was shorter than some of the previous but hope you guys enjoyed this small bit.**


	10. It may set, but the sun also rises

Nothing is different until marked. Still a little rocky- but I will be able to take the story where I originally intended.

Elizabeth and Darcy were both early risers. However, both were wont to wake with the sun for very different reasons.

Elizabeth woke to take her early morning walks. Still, on days when the weather forbade an outdoor excursion she did not mind taking and relishing in an extra hour or two of sleep. Though I daresay she never slept past nine in the morning in her life unless she was very ill.

Darcy also took pleasure in an early morning jaunt with, although he preferred to be atop his noble steed, Parsifal*. However, the weather never held him back from rising before dawn, even if he had not gone to sleep much earlier. Laziness, as well as disguise, was his abhorrence.

The very next morning both were quite tired from their troubled sleep. On one hand Darcy could not stop thinking of how badly he desired Elizabeth now that he'd had a small taste of her. When the first rays of the sun played on his window he rose and called for his valet. Darcy was in his study within the half hour.

We have, on the other hand, Elizabeth. She was quite torn between a great many things. She was still young and as was expected before she married, she had never even been kissed. What little she knew of the act she'd have never guessed it could be so passionate and intense. When Darcy had finally released her and she'd gone into her room she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had come undone completely, her face was quite red, and she suspected her small shall was still in the hallway. Elizabeth had been absolutely mortified by the kiss. Not that it had occurred for she had quite enjoyed herself. But that it was so sudden and she was very afraid that, since she had never practiced, it was not as pleasurable for her husband and he may wait a long while before doing so again.

Elizabeth had dreamed of many things and although the dreams were _quite_ pleasurable she had woken too many times than was her wish. Each dream ended before something, and she hazarded a guess that "something" was what would make her Darcy's wife. It definitely piqued her interest on what it may entail. However, she knew she was not ready to make that sacrifice to her husband.

Mrs. Darcy woke within five minutes of her husband and took a little longer getting dressed. She was quite famished and decided to see if anything had been laid out in the breakfast room rather than waiting for tea to be brought to her room. Coincidentally, at almost the exact same time Mr. Darcy also heard a loud growl in his stomach that demanded sustenance. He rose from his chair and made his way to the breakfast room. Darcy took a different set of stairs than Elizabeth because he suspected everyone was still abed and did not wish to disturb anyone. Elizabeth took the make staircase and made her way through the halls to the private breakfast room. Many of the servants were still about their earliest chores, which did not include opening the curtains of some rooms just yet. So as it would happen, Elizabeth and Darcy were each moving around in a state of semi-darkness. Neither, of course, expected that they would meet with the other and even further would never have guessed they would crash into each other as their respective hallways met near the door of the breakfast room. Both were wont to walk at a rather quick pace, especially when famished, and so the impact was greater than it could have been at a normal speed of walking. Darcy's tall and muscular figure absorbed the majority of the shock created from the encounter but his wife was not so fortunate and was sent down falling backward. The collision not only knocked Elizabeth down but it startled her too. This was made quite apparent by the high-pitched scream that escaped her just a second before she realized her husband was the person she had collided with. Although Elizabeth was the unfortunate one to fall, it was also quite fortunate that her handsome and strong husband had the fastest of reflexes and caught her quite easily before she touched the floor.

The position it left them in was quite awkward. Darcy had someone turned himself and knelt in order to catch Elizabeth and his arms had received her directly behind her knees at the bend in her leg and his right arm caught her squarely on her back. Darcy had yet to release her and so when they spoke his sturdy and the most welcoming arms were still supporting her.

"William!" Elizabeth said as she found herself in the arms of her husband and looking him directly in the eye.

Darcy gave her an absolutely brilliant smile as he realized the benefits of the situation they now saw themselves in. Elizabeth was momentarily stunned as she saw his glorious smile and was completely dazzled by it. Darcy shifted his position and stood up with Elizabeth in his arms still. He said nothing as he brought her up further to be within an inch or two from his face. He then brought her even further and captured the smile beginning to form on her face with his lips. The kiss was by no means lacking in passion or fervor but their current position left it a little harder to match the exuberance of the previous night's encounter. However, both were quite satisfied with the kiss and so were quite content to move onto their next activity of eating. Darcy carried Elizabeth to her seat, gave her a final firm kiss on the lips, and deposited her in her respective seat. All he said to her in reply to her stating of his name was "Good Morning, Mrs. Darcy."

In turn Elizabeth said breathlessly, "Good Morning."

The Earl and Lady of Matlock continued their stay for another week in complete contentedness. Lady Matlock seemed constant in at the very least a polite pleasantness

The Darcy's abandoned their own personal routines of riding or walking and found it quite enjoyable to spend their mornings much as they did the morning of their collision. In the sennight following, all occupants of Pemberley fell into an agreeable routine.

On one such morning Darcy received a letter from his sister.

"Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley will be returning by the end of the week," said Darcy as Elizabeth was taking a sip of her tea, of which a near mouthful landed on her lap at her surprise from Darcy's outburst. Darcy could not help but smile and hold back a small laugh at what he believed to be Elizabeth's anxiety or the Wickham ordeal.

"All will be well, Elizabeth. I shall speak with Georgiana. She very rarely holds a grudge. She understands you were not trying to wound her feelings, but mine. I am sure it shall pass the moment she walks in the door."

Elizabeth only smiled at her husband as her insides felt as though they would melt away in anxiety. Georgiana coming home would mean Darcy would be angrier than he had been before when they told him the truth. However, Elizabeth saw the slightest bit of hope that Darcy never need know what truly transpired. She felt nervous, still, but a bit more hopeful that things could progress as Darcy believed they would. She still had a knot in her stomach at the guilt of lying to Darcy when he had generously forgiven her for the fault he still and would likely always believe she had committed against him and his sister.

Elizabeth's anxiety grew with each passing day as Georgiana's return came nearer. Darcy had noticed that Elizabeth seemed to be enjoying every time he kissed her and so made it a habit to do more. They met as usual right before breakfast and Darcy wanted to show her his support for her. He knew she was very anxious and nervous for Georgiana's homecoming. His sister was supposed to have arrived the previous evening but it had been quite rainy and so the roads were not to be traveled on. She sent an express from an inn an hour or so away saying she would arrive the next morning around nine for breakfast. Darcy and Elizabeth had agreed to meet a little earlier in order to spend a little more time privately together.

To show his support he kissed her more passionately than usual. Elizabeth responded quite well to this and grew guiltier by the second. She pulled away when she could not take the remorse any longer. It was wrong to be thinking of Georgiana while kissing her husband but she could not help it and Darcy could almost read her mind.

"Elizabeth, are you nervous?"

"You have no idea."

"I swear to you. All will be well between you two. I will not let either one of you be hurt again. You two are the most important people in my life and I could not bear to see either one of you suffer. You need not fear any anger on my part either. I love you Elizabeth. More than I ever thought could be possible. My love for you grows stronger by the second if it is even possible to grow. It surpasses all thoughts I ever had about it and it will never waver. Even if you do not ever love me in return I will love you forever and never another in your place." Darcy's voice had grown consistently huskier with every word that passed beyond his lips. He had moved closer to Elizabeth and his final words and been but a whisper. He embraced her and then kissed her most gently on the forehead and said softly, "I love you, Elizabeth Darcy."

Without even realizing what had passed from her mouth when it came out Elizabeth said, "I love you, too."

Darcy broke apart from his embrace and looked her directly in the eye.

"Elizabeth, I realize what I said may have been a lot. Please do not feel the need to say it in return when you do not feel it," he said softly.

"I do. I do feel it. I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy."

The moment the words came out of her mouth Darcy attacked her lips. What followed next was more than Elizabeth had ever anticipated could be achieved by two mouths and two sets of arms. She found herself pinned against the wall, imprisoned by his arms, and there was absolutely no space between their bodies. Their passionate escapade was brought to a close when they were interrupted with a very distinct

"Ahem."

Darcy and Elizabeth abruptly stopped what they were doing and turned to see who their audience consisted of. It was Lady Matlock.

Darcy simply bowed and said politely "Good Morning, aunt." He then left Elizabeth and his aunt in the hallway. Elizabeth only curtsied and followed Darcy into the breakfast room. Lady Marie followed them and said with a very mischievous smile and the most personality Elizabeth had seen from her.

"I believe I shall take my breakfast in my room. Your uncle Henry will, too, I think. Would you do me the favour of sending it up, Elizabeth?" asked Lady Marie

"Of course, madam."

Lady Marie made her exit with a small chuckle and there was a rather awkward silence that followed in her wake. However within a minute Elizabeth heard a stifled laugh come from the direction of her husband. She looked at him and the look on his face made her dissolve into a fit of uproarious laughter. Darcy's face was contorted into a stern look with a hint of a frown and smile while he tried to hold back his laughter in what they had just been caught doing. Elizabeth thought the look was absolutely hysterical while still looking absolutely adorable on her husband's face. She laughed at both his expression and the situation in which they had found themselves, also.

When both of them had caught their breath by the time a butler came in with the morning's post. Darcy took his letters off the tray first and then handed Elizabeth's to her. She took them and went through them. There was a letter from her mother that related some of the gossip and news from Meryton. There were invitations from gossip hungry neighbors in and around Derbyshire that were most likely hoping to get a glimpse of the new Mrs. Darcy. She was looking through her mother's letter again when Darcy began speaking to her.

"Elizabeth I have just received a letter from a gentleman that I have previously bought a horse from. I had sent him an enquiry because I bought Georgiana's mare from him." Darcy waited for a response from Elizabeth so he might know how to proceed.

"How interesting. Does Georgiana enjoy riding as much as her brother?"

"Indeed. It is, in fact, part of the Darcy history. My father had me on a pony before I was walking and on my first stallion at age five," Darcy replied with a small burst of pride coming through.

He continued in his small speech. "I made an inquiry to this man because I wish to purchase a mare with a similar disposition for you."

"I do not know how to ride and am dreadfully scared of horses, sir. I am afraid it would make a sorry life for this mare if I never rode her."

"I am aware of your fears and was able to help Georgiana overcome hers. I wonder if you would let me try to do the same for you. I would have you learn on a very gentle old mare we have in the stables now and it would be nothing more than a walk in a fenced area. However, if you truly have no wish to learn I fully understand and will never say another word on this again."

"I am up to the challenge so long as you are always with me."

"I will never leave your side. I promise." Darcy said most solemnly.

"Then I am very happy to let you teach me how to ride of horses. I will only ask you to try and be patient with me. I am very frightened of horses and it may take a few attempts to even get me into the stables and into a riding habit."

"I shall endeavor to be as patient as a statue."

Both of them chuckled, smiled at the other, and then resumed eating their breakfast and reading their respective letters. Elizabeth saw that she had missed one and it was from Charlotte Collins.

_My dear Lizzy,_

_Forgive me for disturbing you in your earliest and most important months of matrimony but I found something of yours that I believe you would want. My husband and I are finally settled into Longbourn and I try to be happy for his sake but my guilt that you were forced to give up your home for me consumes me nearly everyday. Lady Catherine was kind enough to bestow us with a small visit and insist I change so many things. Mr. Collins is very adamant that we obey her commands but I simply cannot change the lovely home your family built so quickly. However, there is one room I find I must change without much of a choice. After I related certain news to my husband he set the servants about clearing what was yours and Jane's chamber. I came home from visiting my family and he had already cleared so much out I could not convince him to stop. I insisted I take over as it is my duty and he most obligingly stopped and continued with his work in the garden. The news I speak of it the most joyous and I hope you will forgive the changes made to your room, as an additional member of my new family will soon occupy it. As clever as you are I am sure you have already concluded what news I speak of but, only to be sure, I am currently expecting my first child. Oh, Elizabeth, I am so very happy and hope to be able to see you before my confinement, as I am sure I will not travel for some time afterwards. _

_I have digressed much from my original intent of this letter and will now tell you what I spoke of earlier. After I took over the preparations of the nursery I found something that must have fallen from you belongings before you left Longbourn. It is a small envelope sealed with wax addressed to a 'Miss Elizabeth Bennet.' I have enclosed it, as I am sure you will want to read it. I miss you, my dear friend, and pray for your health and happiness in marriage._

_Yours &etc._

_Charlotte Collins_

The moment Elizabeth was done with Charlotte's letter it registered with her what the enclosed letter must be. She moved her hand back in the envelope Charlotte had sent her missive in and there it was. Darcy's hand was unmistakable and she nearly tore it open there. However, she overcame her impulse lest Darcy see what she was reading for the first time. She picked it up and stood from her seat.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course, is everything well?"

"Yes, of course. I find that Charlotte's letter has reminded me of something very important."

However just as Elizabeth moved close to the doorway Mrs. Reynolds came in.

"Miss. Darcy has arrived, sir. The carriage is now arriving in the lane."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. We will be right out," replied Darcy. "Elizabeth I will make apologies to Georgiana if you errand is very important."

"Oh no, it can wait." Elizabeth put the letters down and went on the arm of her husband to greet their sister.

**Different:**

Darcy led Elizabeth out to the lane where the carriage was pulling up. It was quite sunny and unseasonably warm for late September. Elizabeth had no idea how Georgiana was going to cover up the fact that nothing ill had passed between them. She waited as Darcy went to open the carriage door for the women. Darcy handed his sister and Mrs. Annesley down from the carriage and Georgiana threw her arms around her brother.

"Oh I have miss you so much!" she said.

"We have all missed you here at Pemberley, Georgie. Aunt Marie and Uncle Henry are here and are anxious to see you. As is someone else," Darcy directed his hand at Elizabeth who was standing a few feet behind them. Georgiana released her brother and walked over to Elizabeth. Mrs. Annesley went into the house and left the greetings to the new family. What happened next was a great surprise to Darcy and not a very great one to Elizabeth. Georgiana also embraced her and Elizabeth visibly relaxed, as she knew all would turn out as she had hoped.

"Well it seems you two have forgiven each other quickly enough. All the better as it is a beautiful day and it would be a shame to miss out on it," Darcy said as he viewed his sister and his wife.

"There was nothing to forgive brother, you know that," Georgiana said quite seriously.

"I do and am very glad you are wise enough to see the truth of it," came Darcy's reply in awe of his sister's newfound wisdom.

What Elizabeth saw before her eyes was a very tempting sight. Everything had the chance to go away. She knew Darcy needed to know the truth but figured it was too early to spoil his entire day. She would confess later after having a chance to speak with Georgiana.

Both ladies walked into the house on an arm of a man they loved in their own way. Members of their group were quite content for the time being and decided it would be a lovely day.

"There is one more letter which I left un-read in the breakfast room which I must attend to. There is still some fresh pastries left, Georgiana, and tea if you wish."

"I thank you but we ate at the inn this morning. I will go freshen up and meet you both in an hour or so?"

"Very well. Elizabeth, what shall you do?"

"I think I shall have one more cup of tea and then send Charlotte a reply, perhaps."

"In an hour then, Georgie." Darcy said.

Darcy and Elizabeth walked arm in arm into the breakfast room for the second time that morning.

"I am very glad how well that turned out. I told you it would all be well, did I not?" Darcy asked.

"Indeed you did, sir. I am very glad you were right." Elizabeth smiled. Darcy was just about to sit down when something caught his eye. Elizabeth wondered why he stopped so abruptly and saw he was staring at something. She followed his line of sight to the table where her letters from Charlotte were sitting. His eyes were clearly focused on the one to the right of her plate.

It was a medium sized letter which was completely unmistakable because of the neat and distinct handwriting on its front. It was addressed, most obviously, to _Miss Elizabeth Bennet_ and was clearly from Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Elizabeth's heart sunk as she watched, almost in slow motion, as her husband walked over to it. He picked it up to be sure, but both knew there was no reason not to be positive that this was, in fact, the letter that had caused so much grief the past weeks.

Darcy said nothing as he turned and began to walkout of the room and left Elizabeth with tears in her eyes in his wake.

"William?" she asked quietly.

"Not now," his tone brooking absolutely no opposition. His tone was something she had never heard from him before. He did not sound angry, hurt, or upset. It sounded like nothing. There was no emotion in his voice as he addressed her and then walked out of the room. She followed him slightly to the door and watched him as he walked out of the house completely.

Elizabeth was petrified. If and when she found out she knew it would have been much better of she had gone to him to tell the truth. Now he would have no way of knowing if she ever meant to tell him.

What little credit she would have from him had vanished because he had seen her try and hide the letters upstairs right before Georgiana's arrival. Lizzy knew not what to do but hoped the person she had in mind would have some suggestions.

Meanwhile, Darcy went outside and continued to walk for quite some time. He had no direction or sense of his surroundings. The trees, hills, and streams passed by him. It was quite humid out and after an hour he began to feel the effects of the heat. He stopped eventually and sat under the shade of a large poplar tree. His thoughts were racing and it was very difficult to focus on any certain detail of what just happened.

_What did I miss? She said she'd read the letter and obviously hasn't. She had no chance to speak to Georgiana but there seemed to be no tension in their reunion. She knew about Wickham but has not read the letter. It is too farfetched to be a coincidence. Had Wickham told her what happened? Good Lord, this is most frustrating!_

Elizabeth had gone up the three flights of stairs to the servants' wing and was now to be found knocking on a door she had been brought to when this whole incident had first begun. She was admitted entry and sat down opposite her housekeeper.

"Mrs. Reynolds. I believe I am back where I started the last time we spoke privately."

"Mr. Darcy has found out?"

"Indeed he has and it was quite apparent how unhappy he was with the outcome. He walked out the main door and as I watched in the window I saw him continue to walk until he disappeared amidst the trees. I fear I am back here asking you the same advice, hoping it will work in a more permanent fashion that my last mistake did."

"I see. May I ask how Mr. Darcy found out?"

"My friend Mrs. Collins returned the letter to me, which I had left at my old home, by post. I then left it on the table when we went to greet Georgiana and he spied it when we walked back into the breakfast room. I was quite stunned that he saw it and did not have time to try and explain it to him."

"Mrs. Darcy I am heartily sorry my previous advice has landed you in a second predicament of the same kind. I am flattered you have come to me for advice, again, but seeing the consequences of it I wonder if any further counsel on my part would only lead you further from the things that you want."

"Mrs. Reynolds you know this house and Mr. Darcy better than anyone. You know very well you are the only person who could offer my reliable advice."

"Miss Darcy?"

"Although Miss Darcy is involved I am now convinced that this is only going to be resolved by my husband and myself."

"It is, indeed, a most personal matter now."

As this conversation had been happening Elizabeth was feeling the tension of it more and more deeply. This morning she had declared her love to her husband and she had meant it most sincerely. Their wedding day she had committed and error that left them angry and now on an equally happy day she had done the same thing of sorts. She earnestly hoped that future momentous and joyous days would not be ruined by dramatic episodes such as these.

Elizabeth was almost desperate as she whispered, "What can I do to fix this?"

"I am afraid I have very little advice but what I can offer I truly pray will be of some service. I hope you will not take offense, as I mean no disrespect toward Mr. Darcy, however I believed his initial reaction to your last predicament was beneath him. I said before that Mr. Darcy is a reasonable and rational man and I believe him to be still. He is a wonderful brother to Miss Darcy and from what I have seen lately he has been an equally wonderful husband. He respects you, Mrs. Darcy. The servants are not blind to his opinion of you and the only gossip I have heard since the beginning is how well he thinks of you and how he clearly sees you as an equal to himself in all ways. I think you should hold him to his own principles."

"You mean demand he forgive me?"

"I think you know the master will not respond well to being demanded of anything."

"Then what should I do?"

"As you say, Mrs. Darcy, it is now a matter between you and your husband," Mrs. Reynolds smiled.

"Indeed it is. Thank you. Mrs. Reynolds."

Mrs. Reynolds smiled as Elizabeth left and inwardly prayed she had not led her master's young wife astray.

Elizabeth went next to her newest sister's room. She knocked and was immediately admitted with excited enthusiasm from Georgiana.

"Is it not wonderful, Elizabeth? All will be well!"

"I am afraid that is quite impossible, Georgiana."

"How do you mean?"

"Mrs. Collins returned the letter, which I left at home, in a letter of her own. Your brother just found it."

"I must speak to Fitzwilliam! He is ridiculous!"

"Please, Georgiana, sit down. I would only ask one thing of you."

"Of course."

"Do not act as though you know it has occurred. It is high time I took responsibility for everything that has happened. Fitzwilliam is not without fault, but it is not between us."

"But if he will not listen to you then perhaps I could persuade him – "

"I beg you would not. Let me handle this."

"Do you think you can mend things, Elizabeth?"

"I certainly hope so, Georgie. Otherwise we are in for a long ride."

Elizabeth thanked her sister for her cooperation and went to the garden to sit. She could always think clearly out of doors and hoped the sunny skies would not fail her.

Fitzwilliam Darcy knew Pemberley's woods and scenery like he knew every detail of those things most dear to him in the world. His mother and father's faces were etched on his memory for eternity. The first time he ever beheld his little sister. An ugly mess of redness and screams but he had been as happy as if it had been his own daughter. He felt a bond so close to her and it blossomed over the years as she became not only his sister but very much like a daughter to him. He knew his parents would have done a far better job raising her in the most trying years of her life but he was very proud of the young woman she had become despite her disappointing past. He knew very well though that he could never be anything like a father to her because she was, after all, his wonderful and darling sister.

Although he told no one, his horse was a very important part of his being. Parsifal knew more secrets about him that anyone ever would. He was a silent listener, incapable of judgment when he disappointed his sister by his inability to have a distinct opinion on something like a muslin or silk gown.

He loved his horse, the grounds of Pemberley, the house, his sister, and his long passed parents. He knew this and in their respective way all things dear to him knew their importance to him. However, none of these things could now stake a claim to his innermost being. The thing that made him smile like a giddy child, his heart race, and the thing that made him stop dead in his tracks the moment it came into view.

No, he loved many things. But his Elizabeth was the thing he loved most in the world. Her smile made him smile. Her eyes, when met with his, made time stop. The utter contentedness that encompassed him knowing that she was anywhere near him was more than enough to satisfy any earthly desire he was ever to have. He loved her. It was nowhere near simple but he simply loved her and that was enough for any man.

Darcy took out the thing that had caused him so much grief. The letter. He had written it in such anger and resentment he wondered how Elizabeth could ever have stomached it. It then dawned on him that this could not have happened because she had not read it. There was the trouble. She said she had and knew of Wickham's character. What was going on?

Darcy stood and walked back to the house with a single purpose. He needed confidence. No more repressed feelings and grim anger. He needed his wife more than anything in the world. He knew a little of what hurt he had caused her after his initial anger some weeks before and would not be caught doing the same thing again when he promised never to hurt her again.

Darcy made his way back to the house as quick as the heat would take him. Elizabeth's face and smile were saturated on his mind so potently at the present that he tripped and stumbled many times over roots and rocks he had no care to see. As fast as he walked, nearly running, the heat soon became a little too much for even so sturdy a man as Fitzwilliam Darcy. He soon slowed and a few wayward thoughts began to replace Elizabeth in his mind. His desire for her was growing by the day as was his body temperature at the present. He decided a quick jump in the lake would be quite sufficient to cool his body as well as his ardor. He returned to walking in a disheveled state but it would have to do for now. He continued walking until the gardens came into view, as did the one thing he wanted most in the world.

Elizabeth Darcy could not think of what to do when she saw her husband. She had spent the last hour or so pacing the garden in the hope that the perfect line would come to her often-brilliant mind. As she was pacing she heard a rustling of leaves behind her. Her mind was most unprepared for what awaited her eyes upon looking.

Elizabeth had always thought her husband handsome, especially when he smiled. The feast of a man that awaited her gaze was something that made her heart stop for the quickest of moments. His shirt was wet which gave way to the outline of the hardest and most chiseled of chests she had even seen. Although she had never actually seen a man's body this way before she knew there could very few who were better specimens of masculinity than the Fitzwilliam Darcy standing before her.

Their eyes did eventually meet and, for both, time did stop. No words came to Elizabeth's mouth other than

"Mr. Darcy"

"Mrs. Darcy" was all that she received in reply verbally. What followed next was something she had dared not hope for. She was startled when he almost ran at her, but was quite relieved when the only attack was the assault that was launched upon her lips and body by his mouth and hands. She returned his passion and quite unceremoniously did some searching of his person with her own hands.

Eventually the need for oxygen did get the better of the pair and both were quite out of breath when their small escapade came to a conclusion.

"William, I am so sorry – "

Darcy put his hand up and said, "Elizabeth, not today I beg of you. Let us not spoil the rest of this beautiful day. Let us go in to Georgiana and hear of her travels in London. Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow," was the reply of his wife. William took his wife's hand and brought it to his lips, deposited it safely in the crook of his arm, and they walked into their home together.

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review please!**

**Exams/Final Papers are done are over and I am done with my first semester of college as a pre-med student! Only 34093842 more years to go! Woohoo!**

**Grammar might suck but, again, I wrote it in one-shot.**

***Parsifal is the name of Darcy's horse from Sharon Lathan's fabulous work**** Two Shall Become One. ****It is the only name I can see for Darcy's horse after reading her book. Be sure to check her out for some world class Darcy and Elizabeth action at ****.net****! **


	11. No Revenge is So Complete as Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Y'all will see some hints of quotes from book and movie P&P. You will know which ones. **

There is no revenge so complete as forgiveness

Four of the inhabitants of the manor house of Pemberley could find little to no sleep that night.

Although the master and mistress were worried for themselves individually, it cannot go without saying that each of them were more concerned for the well being of their relationship and for the general welfare of those around them that were affected by their relationship.

The other two occupants that found little sleep were, of course, the good housekeeper and the darling sister.

Mrs. Reynolds had been sought after twice now for very personal advice from her new mistress. It went without saying that although there had been no official mistress of Pemberley for many years since the former Mrs. Darcy had passed, that Mrs. Reynolds had assumed all the duties of the role other than the name. It would be natural for any of the Darcy family to go to her for advice, and all of them had many times. Elizabeth felt that after all she had heard of the woman she could also seek her counsel. Mrs. Reynolds felt very awkward giving it to her new mistress as she had known her for but a day the very first time she had been sought out. However, the depth of Elizabeth's turmoil the first day had washed away all awkwardness and had been quickly replaced by compassion for the young woman's situation. Although she was unsure of her advice it was given with the very best intentions and she hoped all would work out for the best. The same went for the second time.

Georgiana was desperate for things to work out for everyone's benefit, including her own. As enjoyable and diverting as London could be, it was not very fun longer than a week, as she was not yet permitted at balls and other social outings, as she was not yet out. For her own small selfish reasons she hoped all would be well so she was not sent back to London, especially with very little notice. The better parts of her thoughts were for the well being of her brother and new sister and that they could find a happy equilibrium. She knew there was deep affection on her brother's side but he was so very reserved and had so many infuriating principles. She knew Elizabeth had grown to care for him but the hole in which she could now find herself was much deeper than it should be. Georgiana and her should have told Darcy the truth from the off and they both knew it. However, there was nothing that could be done about now that the truth was out.

At dawn both master and mistress woke, although neither had slept so when the very first ray of light passed through each of the bed curtains they woke with much anticipation of what was to come. Elizabeth readied herself quickly and dressed as quickly as she could. As everyone was retiring the evening before Darcy had simply asked "The library?" Elizabeth nodded and it was understood by both that their meeting would take place "tomorrow" in the library. Elizabeth did not know when but was determined to wait all day if necessary. She hoped it would be early because the anticipation of what was awaiting was too much to bear for too long.

When Darcy woke he felt almost exactly as he had one morning when he was at Cambridge. It was the morning he had met Bingley, although quite by chance. Darcy was in his fourth year and Bingley in his second. Both was aware of the other but only knew the name and family history of the other. Bingley's good friend had called out Lord Mark Fitzwilliam, Richards's elder brother on cheating at cards at their club the night before. Neither Bingley or Darcy or Richard had partaken of the game but were all witness to what had occurred. Mark had, indeed, cheated and had been warned not to. He had been justly, although drunkenly, called out for his wicked actions.

Lord Mark Fitzwilliam was by no means an accomplished swordsman. He would either die or be a coward and not fight at all. His brother Richard would offer no help nor accept the position of being his elder brother's second. Darcy, who felt more pity than anything, agreed to be his second out of family loyalty rather than affection for his cousin. Although Bingley's friend Mr. Peter Smith had a common last name he was by no means without substantial means. His father had made a vast fortune in trade and had met Bingley's father some years ago. Peter Smith took his father's wealth for granted and lived the stereotypical life of an upper-class young man of the ton. A member of an elite club, a gambler, a drinker, and a man who made weekly visits to certain houses in a less than agreeable neighborhood of London. He had a knack for cards and so relied on his own smarts rather than taking advantage of other players, as Mark had done. Peter instantly regretted calling the future Earl of Matlock out for a duel for he was not too skilled with a blade, either. Bingley was his second although he could boast no more proficiency than many others, for his true talent lay in his aim and shot of a gun.

Mark and Darcy had made their way to the field a mile from town at dawn as well as Peter and Bingley. In his nervousness Mark had continued drinking the entire night and so was less than sober when he picked up his epée. As he stumbled over to meet his opponent he tripped and fell flat down. Peter was not in his best shape either and so Bingley tried to convince him to postpone the duel or to give it up. Proud men are hardly rational, especially when in a less than reasonable state to begin with. Peter was convinced he was not in a right state to fight but still insisted on his honor being withheld. Bingley said that if Darcy would take Mark's place then he would fence with him until the first palpable hit. Darcy agreed and so the two young men went at it. Darcy was quite surprised with the skill of the younger man and although both knew Darcy would make the first acknowledged hit it was an impressive clash of swordsmanship.

After the failed duel all the gentlemen went home for the day but two of them were at the club that evening. Darcy and Bingley spoke of many things and became quite good friends for the next five years until the present.

Darcy knew not why he woke up the morning of that duel with a lingering sense of dread, but he did. He now woke up with the same feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew he must face the day. He rose from his bed and changed into suitable clothes went to his door. He hesitated a moment and then realized he must bring the letter.

As it seemed every morning Darcy and Elizabeth were somehow connected so they woke and left their bedrooms at nearly the same time. This morning was no different as one closed their door quietly the other spied his beautiful wife. Darcy thought Elizabeth the most beautiful woman ever but he thought her especially beautiful in the morning with a freshly rested face with the remains of sleep in her lovely eyes.

Neither said anything but walked a small distance away from each other to the library downstairs. Darcy closed the door behind them and Elizabeth sat down in one of the oversized leather chairs near the fireplace. Darcy remained standing, paced a few times, and then sat down a few moments later.

"Would you like some tea, or coffee perhaps?" asked Darcy.

"No, thank you."

Darcy nodded and silence again ensued. Neither had any idea where to begin. Both knew some sort of argument was coming but had no idea where to start.

"May I read the letter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Darcy handed her the letter. "Before you begin I would like to ask one thing of you."

Elizabeth waited for her husband's response.

"I believed myself to be calm and composed when I penned this missive, Elizabeth. Looking back I see I was bitterly angry and resentful and it shines through quite clearly in my manner of writing. You are angry with me and will undoubtedly be even more so by then end of it. Please know and remember how much as changed since then."

She nodded and began to read. She tried very hard to heed Darcy's words as she read through the contents of the letter but it was increasingly hard as her emotions were stirred. As she finished she could not collect what her thoughts were. She knew of Darcy's interference with Bingley and her sister but the thought of it still angered her. Now that they were married bringing up an argument about it would be fruitless. Georgiana, herself, had told Elizabeth of her misfortunes with Wickham but that Darcy would have told her, even in defense of himself, was touching. She was angry with herself because she had not had even then decency to read the letter, which would have caused none of this to occur and she might have even accepted Darcy without having to nearly be bribed into it.

So much would have been different. Who knew if her father would have died, although it was a natural occurrence she could not help but wonder at it. She was away at Hunsford and her mother was barreling down her father with her nerves. Could it be that his got the better of him before her mother? Perhaps Elizabeth's presence would have been a comfort to him and he would not have suffered so.

Much to Elizabeth's surprise she felt no anger at her husband as she thought she would have. He had been unjust in all his actions but she had paraded as if she knew the contents of the letter so the deceit rested with her alone.

"You have finished the letter I presume?" asked Darcy after some silence and her eyes had been directed at the floor for some time.

"Yes."

"Why did you marry me Elizabeth?"

The question startled Elizabeth more than if a gun would have been fired in the silence that they were sitting in. She had been wholly unprepared for such a blunt and, if not random, very unexpected question.

"What?" she asked as she tried to bide her time before answering.

"Why did you marry me? I knew you did not love me, but I had thought that I had some form of respect from you after reading the letter. Fear no ridicule from me in your answer, I simply wish to know," he said quietly.

"What other choice did I have? You were quite adamant that you wished me as your wife and I could not continue living off my uncle's kindness forever."

"With your sister's marriage to Bingley you would have been taken care of."

"Financially, yes. However, without my father my life would have been a very sad thing. I love my mother but I knew I could not live with her for the rest of my life."

"You could have married for love."

"I have," she said, as she looked him in the eye for the first time.

Darcy smiled at this. He was quite afraid that this would tear away any regard she had claimed she had on him. Her wonderful eyes that he had admired for so long were looking for the same reassurance that he was secretly hoping for moments ago. He stood and sat down next to her. He grasped her hands and kissed both of them.

"You have no idea what those words mean to me, Elizabeth," he replied as he gently kissed her forehead, too.

Elizabeth turned herself around and naturally leaned into him and rested herself against his strong chest. She had never felt so safe or wonderful in her life. She knew now, more than ever, that marrying the man she had so despised was the best thing she had ever done. Both knew that the words that would follow must be said with great care.

"I am sorry, William, for everything. I knew very well that disguise of every sort is your abhorrence. I took no pleasure in deceiving you. Everything happened so swiftly and I only wished for peace. If that meant keeping up the charade that I had intentionally hurt you and Georgiana forever that I very shamefully admit I was willing to do it."

"I know not what you must have felt. I will never forgive myself for what I said and abandoning you when you had never been so alone. I believed myself deceived in you in every way. You seemed so changed after that. So meek and it seemed as though you had accepted everything. I longed for the old Elizabeth whose courage would rise with every attempt to intimidate her."

"I find I prefer her as well, but I was very frightened of what would further happen if she were to make an appearance."

"Elizabeth, I know you were unhappy and we were quarreling, but you must promise me now as I will promise you. You must never be afraid of me. We will assuredly argue, disagree, yell, and anger each other, but I swear to God I will never hurt you or allow any harm to come to you so long as it is in my power to protect you. You must see that I can be annoyingly overprotective of those that I love. I am heartily sorry for separating you and Georgiana but I was afraid any mention of Mr. Wickham would hurt her. Again, I realize the foolishness of my actions. She needed to be here for reassurance and comfort rather than be sent away and wondering for weeks at the outcome of a problem she believed herself to cause."

"I must confess one further thing to you that will likely reignite your ire."

"Yes?"

"The morning after we married I sought the advice of Mrs. Reynolds to see what course of action I should take."

"That was a wise choice. Mrs. Reynolds has given me very wise counsel these past four and twenty years."

"Georgiana also went to her when she learned she was to be sent to London that morning." Elizabeth was trying to take this as slowly as possible so he could understand it all and perhaps sort it out before he angered anew.

She continued, "Your sister and I met that morning, with the help of Mrs. Reynolds. She explained all that Wickham had done and why his name caused so much grief in one night. We were in contact the entire time she was in London."

Darcy had no idea of this and he was not expecting it. He now felt a fool, indeed! Everyone knew the truth the whole time except him.

"The reason you and Georgiana were able to make up so quickly this morning – "

"Was because there was nothing that needed to be mended."

"I see," was all he said. She watched his countenance darken and he was clearly deep in thought.

"William, I beg of you. Any anger or hurt you feel please do not direct it at Mrs. Reynolds or Georgiana. This is my fault."

He looked up at her with an expression she did not recognize.

"I am not angry. I would have been, very much so, at another point in time but all I can think of is getting past this. I fear that we may never have complete closure of it and, if it is all the same to you, I should liked to put it behind us and never think of it again. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth, you said you have married for love, is it too much to ask for us to make a fresh start? Marriage as a couple in love?"

"Indeed not. Although I fear I need a little more time before I can consent to that completely."

The hurt and surprise was clear on her husband's face. She chose her next words very carefully.

"Forgive me, William. I did not mean to say I do not want to begin now. I only meant that when we make this start, I wish it to be the only new start we need ever make. I would wish for that day to be as if it were the day of our wedding, in every sense," she finished to see if he took the meaning hidden in her words.

He seemed to and then said his reply with as much caution. "It pains me to think I ever bound you to a contract upon our marriage. I hope you know I will have it destroyed, Elizabeth."

"I made a vow before God, as did you, to be your wife. I have considered myself bound to you since that day. I accepted, rather reluctantly at first, that you were my husband. But, I accepted it nonetheless. I do not enter into promises lightly, especially not such a solemn and final thing as marriage. I know I have no right, biblically and by the law of England, to deny you your rights as a husband. However, I trust you completely and hope you will not mind a little while longer. My emotions have been on a very turbulent ride as of late and I wish to go forward with a steady mind."

"I have desired you for so long and would not wish for you to underestimate how much I long for what you speak, Elizabeth. However, please understand that I would be more than happy just to gaze at your loveliness forever. I know how lucky and undeserving I am to have you as my wife."

"I assure you I have very low standards, sir," she said. As Darcy watched her he saw the impudence he so loved return to her charming eyes and the arch of her brow he cherished.

"Indeed, madam. What is it you require of from the companion in your life?"

"In rejecting Mr. Collins I made a promise to myself that I would marry someone other than him."

Darcy was taken aback that Collins had proposed to Elizabeth. He was quite angry at the audacity of the man.

Elizabeth continued, "I assure you, sir, that you have met and exceeded my two expectations of marriage." Darcy waited for her to continue. "I am most grateful that you are not that insufferable man."

"And the other expectation, Elizabeth? Do you perhaps require a man in regimentals?"

Elizabeth's tinkle of laughter that followed made Darcy feel quite warm inside.

"Indeed not. My only other standard was more what I expected from myself but am more than happy to say I have found it, however it has taken a little longer than I expected. The following piece of information, the truth of which you can appeal to the testimony of Jane, was said on the night of the assembly when we first met. I said to her that only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony."

"Then I have met with your standards?"

"You have surpassed them in every way possible, sir." Their eyes met and they moved closer to one another on the large chair they shared.

"It is impossible to describe how much I love you, my darling Elizabeth."

"Would it be possible for you to repeat that phrase, but with another name?"

"Indeed not, for only one woman can claim a space in that sentence."

"I am honored to have that claim on your grammatical affection, however would Lizzy be an entirely disagreeable substitute?"

Darcy's lips had captured her own before she found the time to breath again after finishing her small speech. He had been wishing for the opportunity to seal their new promises with a kiss but found his patience drawing thin. Her lovely lips had transfixed him since such pleasant words began passing through them. They called out to be kissed. He was more than happy to oblige them and it seemed quite clearly that from the way they parted they were more than happy to be the lucky recipients of such arduous kisses. After many moments they pairs of lips parted from each other and the eyes met. Elizabeth's cheeks felt a pair of strong and rather large hands cup them.

"From the very first moments of our acquaintance I have longed to be able to call you my own. Your compassion for sister when she was ill at Netherfield, your lovely countenance when you arrived in such a wild state to tend to her, your very _fine_ eyes, and your love for all your family and friends drove me wild with envy that I could not have such a claim for your affection. I enjoyed our arguments at Netherfield for I flattered myself to think you were flirting with me. When you said you despised me at Rosings – "

"But I do not – " Elizabeth's protests were countered and defeated with a hard and fast kiss and a "Shh" from her husband in order to silence her.

"When you said you despised me at Rosings I was a broken man afterwards. However, I quickly took that pain and tried hard to reform to make myself worthy of you. However, such dreadful events then happened I thought my chances were gone forever since you were removed from Longbourn. I confessed all to Charles and, after a few days, was forgiven. The point I am trying to make is that everyone around you that you loved and who loved you were permitted to call you by the only name I could ever think of you as but was not at liberty to call you. In my thoughts you have always been 'My Lizzy' and I am overjoyed that I shall now be free to tell that to the whole world."

Elizabeth had no idea how to respond to such an intimate feeling even if the man relating it was her husband. She merely looked up at him and smiled sweetly at him.

"I quite like the idea of being yours. So long as you shall always remain mine, as well."

"You need never fear on that score," Darcy said as he kissed her once more.

When they broke apart silence ensued for but a moment before it was most unceremoniously interrupted by a large grumble from Elizabeth Darcy's empty stomach.

Elizabeth turned a most becoming shade of red and Darcy was quite astounded that so large a grumble should come from so small a person.

"Forgive me, I could not find a hearty appetite last night and so find myself quite famished this morning."

"What say you, my lovely wife, to a quick stroll after a very light repast and then a picnic by the lake? This may be one of the last warm days of autumn and I should like very much to spend it in your company."

"Indeed I should like that very much. I shall be but a moment getting my jacket."

Elizabeth exited the room and nearly ran to her chambers to grab a light spencer jacket but more importantly to pen a very quick missive to her sister.

_Georgie- _

_All is well. _

She let the ink dry and as it was still early and Georgiana would be asleep, she slid it under the young girl's door. The delight Georgiana would feel upon reading it an hour later was nothing to the delight felt by the master and mistress of Pemberley as they walked hand in hand into the glorious morning.

Little did they know that a most unwelcome guest to Pemberley would soon interrupt their solitude.

**I hope everyone had a great and happy holiday season! Posts may continue to be slower because I am transferring colleges in a week so I will be settling into a new life. Title by Josh Billings**

_**Review!!!**_


	12. Oh Happy Day

**A/N: This is short. Complete and utter fluff. **

Oh Happy Day

While Elizabeth had retrieved her bonnet and jacket, Darcy had gone the kitchens to ask a cook to prepare a basket for them. They met in the hallway and then walked out together.

The morning was very fine and Darcy led Elizabeth on a path she had never taken. They walked in a pleasant silence for nearly half an hour until they took a sharp left on the path they'd been following. They'd gone through some dense woods following a small creek. However, the creek had disappeared and every few minutes Elizabeth noticed the trees were growing scarcer and eventually they disappeared entirely. Elizabeth had never been to the Peak District before but had heard of its untamed beauty. Darcy had led her to a vastly open plain that was interrupted every so often by a rather large hill sprouting from the ground. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. Her gasp was the thing that broke the silence and then a very joyous outburst of "How beautiful!"

Darcy smiled at his delighted wife's exclamation and produced a blanket from their basket.

"I take it this would be a most excellent spot to enjoy our breakfast, Lizzy?" he asked, using Lizzy for the first time in normal conversation.

She turned from the vista she was beholding and met her husband's loving gaze.

"Indeed William, this spot shall be perfect."

"Come then," he said as he motioned to the spot next to him on the ground.

Darcy produced two plain teacups and saucers and poured Elizabeth a tea from a metal flagon that had had already laid out what the cook had put in their basket.

It was a lighter repast that either was accustomed to but was gourmet nonetheless. On the blanket Darcy had arranged an array of muffins, scones, breads, jams, cheese, chocolate, marmalade, butter, and some cold cuts leftover from the previous evenings supper.

"Should it not be my job to serve the meal as the wife?"

"You are no ordinary wife so I do not see any reason which should impede me from doing what I have already began to do."

"Very well then," Lizzy said.

They enjoyed their small outing and spent much of the time in companionable silence, much as they had done on their journey. Elizabeth spent most of her time watching the scenery and surrounding landscape while Darcy happily watched her. It was a warm day for early October but there was a slight breeze that blew the beginnings of a crisp autumn breeze. Elizabeth was always a little chilled so this affected her swiftly and she involuntarily shivered a few times when the wind touched her exposed neck. On the other hand, Darcy was feeling unseasonably warm. He was quite enjoying the prospect of his lovely wife and found himself daydreaming and his body was quite hot from his thoughts.

However, the small discomfort of Mrs. Darcy did not remain unnoticed by Mr. Darcy and within a few seconds Elizabeth felt the warm jacket of Darcy being draped upon her shoulders. Darcy had also moved closer to her in order to transmit some of his elevated body temperature to Lizzy. Elizabeth turned herself around and their faces were but inches apart. Darcy instinctively breached the gap and met her lips with his own. Elizabeth's emotions had calmed from this morning but all the buildup and newfound love and appreciation for her husband was beginning to surface. Her arms immediately embraced him and pulled herself as close as was possible to him. Darcy's velvety tongue maneuvered its way into Lizzy's mouth and their tongues danced together between both their lips. Neither was such passionate kissing nor embracing enough to satiate either's desire to be close to the other. Darcy began to kiss Elizabeth diligently on her neck as she ran ploughs through his hair. A small moan escaped Elizabeth and it only encouraged Darcy to continue. He continued kissing her on various spots ranging from her neck, ears, clavicle, shoulders, nose, eyes, face, and again, finally, her mouth.

Darcy's hair seemed to reach its limit with Elizabeth's passionate styling and so her hands searched for a more useful occupation. As she slid them down his neck, with a slight caress of his ears, she found suitable employment beginning to untie his cravat. It did not go unnoticed by Darcy but he was too distracted to stop her, of which he had no desire to do. Amidst their passion, an encouraged by Elizabeth now unbuttoning his shirt, Darcy began to hike the hem of Elizabeth's gown a little higher than she had ever dared. His hands created a trail up her legs that sent shivers down her spine. This was the final straw for Elizabeth.

"I am yours," she whispered.

This did, unfortunately, have the undesired effect on Darcy and he stopped cold in his tracks. She was utterly astonished at his reaction and his face was covered with shame and guilt.

"Elizabeth, forgive me," he said almost inaudibly.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked, involuntary tears pouring from her eyes.

Darcy moved closer and wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her softly.

"You did nothing, my love. It was I. You have no idea how much I desire to hear you say those words but I have behaved inexcusably. I promised myself I would not force you to do this."

"I said those words quite freely, William. I promise."

"You said them quite unknowingly, I think."

"Perhaps, but passion does reveal the deepest of truths. My mind told me unconsciously that I am ready."

"You said not two hours ago that you are not."

"Indeed I did. What shall we do?"

"I wish you to be truly cognizant of when you are ready, Lizzy."

Elizabeth only nodded and it seemed that conversations and pursuit of ardor was done with. Elizabeth then caught sight of Darcy and began to giggle.

"Indeed, darling, what is so humorous?" Darcy incredulously asked.

"Nothing. It is only that you are quite dashing in such a disheveled state."

Darcy was, in fact, quite out of his ordinary dress. His cravat had blown several feet away, his jacked discarded earlier, and his shirt was unbuttoned halfway as to bestow the strongest core of a man Elizabeth had ever seen or was sure to see. She blushed as she studied his defined chest and chiseled abdomen.

"My dear wife, it is fortunate we do not have a looking glass as I have never seen you is such a state either," he smiled.

Elizabeth's smiled faded and she looked quite forlorn.

"You must think me quite wanton. I am sorry"

"I think you quite adorable actually," Darcy replied and moved closer to her again. He continued, "Whatever you are, Elizabeth, I love you and shall forever." He kissed her and her smile returned instinctively.

"I love you, William." Elizabeth began to button his shirt back up and he pushed a few stray hairs behind her ears although her entire chignon had come undone and was, indeed, a helpless case. Darcy put his coat back on and tied his cravat as best he could though he fumbled terribly.

"Let me." Elizabeth said and tied his cravat quite neatly.

"Pray tell me, have I been deceived? Am I married to a gentleman's daughter or a well trained valet?"

"The former, I should think."

"How on earth did you come to learn such a skill?" Darcy asked and was most amused and curious.

"My mother was desperate at one point to find something my father and her could pursue together and so she presented him with a men's fashion magazine and proposed they read and look at the latest prints together. Needless to say my father did not and so the tossed articles were laid aside and I happened upon them. I saw the directions on how to tie the latest trends in neck-clothes and I mastered them. I believe the Prince Regent was seen wearing this exact style not four years ago."

Darcy was most amused and kissed her in payment for her delightful story. He greatly wished to know more of the Elizabeth of the past for he surmised she was a most mischievous child.

"Have you seen my bonnet?"

Darcy blushed and looked toward the valley to the east of them.

"Ah yes. I am afraid that I pushed it off when it was in my way and felt no urge to retrieve it when I saw it blow away. I will replace it, I'm sorry."

Elizabeth laughed and turned away to pick up the basket.

"It was of no significance and I have plenty of bonnets," she said.

"I hazarded as much. Shall we return?"

Elizabeth nodded and began to walk back on the path. Darcy quickly took the basket from her and replaced the vacant space in her hand with his own. He quickly brought hers to his lips and sealed their departure with a kiss.

"I am quite capable of carrying such a small basket myself you know."

"I have no doubt as to your ability, but what sort of husband would I be if I made my wife carry the basket?"

"But I am no ordinary wife," she countered repeating his earlier words back to him with an arch of her brow.

"Indeed you are not. However, I shall take on this burden if you will console me with your hand in mine for the journey."

"You are quite impossible, sir," she said with a laugh.

"And you are exquisite," Darcy replied and once again brought her hand to his lips.

They continued on their way back to their beloved Pemberley.

****

**I'm thinking I might post a few more of these small/fluff chapters while I work on the next full chapter. If you guys don't want them and just want to wait for the next full chapter please let me know and I'll stop posting the small ones. There will only be a few but just tell me and I'll stop. ----Next one would be Darcy trying to teach Elizabeth how to ride the horse he bought her----**

*****Thank you LilyFlower for the inspiration for this chapter. I definitely agree that there should be more happy stuff before the chaos ensues again! Thanks for the suggestion!*****

**Title "Oh Happy Day" inspired by the 2005 version of Pride and Prejudice. Unfortunately at the moment I can't remember exactly where but I can distinctly hear Mrs. Bennet saying "Oh happy day!" I'm too lazy to put it in my DVD player and listen but I think its after Jane gets the first letter from Caroling Bingley and Mrs. Bennet goes "Thank the lord – we are saved….oh happy day!" **

**-Am I crazy? Is it somewhere else? Or is it in the other version?**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH ITS SHORT**


	13. If the sun shines, care not for the moon

Their journey back to Pemberley was quiet enough for the two of them lost in their respective thoughts. They held hands and one would occasionally look at the other and they would both smile. Soon the manor house was in view and Darcy suddenly pulled Elizabeth to the left when the house was to the right.

"William, where are we going?" "You will see soon enough, my love." Darcy replied with a very marked amount of mischief in his eye, which unnerved Lizzy. Soon she realized that the only logical place they could be headed was to the stables. Darcy saw the moment reality hit her and he tightened his grip on her hand the slightest bit which set off a reaction that made many of the passing horse grooms smile at the newly found playfulness of their master.

Lizzy had stopped in her tracks with William's hand still gripping her own. He had continued walking until his own long extremity had reached its stretching ability. They were now stopped and staring at each other. Fear was written on Elizabeth's face but there was also courage, and Darcy knew he only needed to say the right things and her courage would rise to the occasion.

"Whatever is the matter, Lizzy?" Darcy asked carefully.

"You know exactly what is the matter. We had a lovely picnic and I was looking forward to the rest of the afternoon being spent in a very similar fashion. I had hoped to continue the afternoon is a similar fashion. You know very well of my distaste for horses."

"No, no my dear silly wife. You said you did not like to ride. I have never once heard you utter that you did not like horses. Since we came by the stables I thought I would show you your present." Darcy said with the most mischief his wife had ever heard from him.

"Darcy– you were not serious? I mean you mentioned it the other day but I had not thought to expect a result so soon. Gracious I cannot ride today!" Lizzy said with much apprehension in her voice as to make Darcy grin almost wickedly.

"I would not ask it of you today, darling. My only wish is for you to meet your lovely new steed. She will need to go through weeks of training before I let her carry my most treasured and loved wife."

"I will look on the beast but I will make no promises," Lizzy said. She tried to hold her ground but curiosity was itching at every corner of her being. She had always thought horses to be beautiful animals but past experience and the sheer size of the animals frightened her. However, she trusted Darcy implicitly and she knew of his pure love of the species. She would try this as she had said, but she was almost exclusively doing this for him.

Darcy took her by the hand once again and led her in through the large stable doors. At once she was hit with a smell that brought back unpleasant memories but also new ones, ones that were much more pleasant.

Lizzy was quite aware of the power she had over her husband and was slowly beginning to use it to her advantage. Darcy deemed this quite unfair, as he stood no chance when she looked at him with her striking eyes. In fact, anything that pleased her and he was done for because he wanted nothing more than her comfort and happiness. However, he was slowly realizing that he also had an upper hand in a few situations. He was a quiet man by nature but Lizzy had told him repeatedly that his smile made her weak in the knees. Darcy was very modest but he also knew that Elizabeth found him to be extremely handsome, which he had no problem exploiting if it would please his wife. One thing Lizzy had not admitted to, however, was that the distinct smell of Fitzwilliam Darcy drove her mad. He wore no cologne but there was something that he put on his face after his valet or he shaved that was decidedly masculine and lovely. However, he also had a very natural smell that was now clarified for her. The earthy and slightly musty smell of the stables always seemed to be on him. When mixed with his aftershave Lizzy got a little lightheaded.

Many would consider the smell of the stables foul but Lizzy took an immediate liking to it. She could easily see herself spending more time in this building in the future for the smell that reminded her of Darcy. However, once the shock of the scent went away she was confronted with several pairs of eyes all looking at her. Down the row of the walkway came upwards of twenty horses all looking out on the newcomer in their domain. Darcy had many stable hands but he was well known for having personally trained every individual horse himself and so the horses all presented themselves for their master whenever he walked in. Lizzy was immediately impressed and equally frightened. She let go of his hand and recoiled the slightest behind the sturdy build of her husband.

"Oh no you don't." Darcy immediately said and moved so he could not act as a shield. He re-grasped her hand and pulled her in front of him. Completely unconscious of her actions Lizzy backed into him for any protection he may be able to give. Darcy did not day so but he found her absolutely adorable right now and his small smile would have given it away had Lizzy seen him. He could tell from her rigid stance she was still frightened of the horses and so when she leaned into him as they walked he wrapped arms around her waist. The effect this had on her was immediate, instantly she relaxed and breathed in his scent as her personal form of aromatherapy. Lizzy did not realize there were many groomsmen about for they were as quiet outside the house apparently as they were inside. Thinking they were quite alone but for the horses she turned to him and buried her face in his jacket. Darcy tightened her grip on her and kissed the top of her hair and felt her relax even more. She brought her face out of his lapels and Darcy brought his hand to her chin. He gently brushed back a few wayward strands of hair and then guided her lips to his. Their kiss was quick for Darcy most certainly knew the grooms were about.

"They are so big," Elizabeth said after they had broken apart. Darcy could not help but burst out laughing after she had said this.

"They are very big, my darling. I assure you though, I will let no harm come to you. Come meet your horse." Darcy said and Lizzy knew she had no choice. He led her to one of the last stalls of the stable and then they stopped. Darcy's main horse occupied one of the last stalls that seemed to be fairly larger than any of the other stalls. The same was true for the one directly opposite at which Darcy stopped.

"Would you like to see her, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked gently. She nodded lightly and he motioned for her to look over into the stall. He was standing a little to the side as to give her some room to view the magnificent creature.

Lizzy said nothing as he went off describing her.

"She is from Spain, originally. Her bloodline goes as far back as 1200 and it took quite a lot for me to obtain her. She is an Andalusian mare, or _un __caballo andaluz_. You may know of them, or not. Mares are not generally used for riding, mostly for breeding but this line is especially known for their temperaments."

"Um, William?" Elizabeth asked.

"One moment, dear. Andalusians are some of the most elegant creatures on the planet. Their movement is very fluid and elegant. I have admired them for years but have never purchased one because they are best when bred with other Andalusians. I would love to begin now that we have acquired one but –"

"William!" Elizabeth said over the babbling of her husband and brought his attention back to her and the present.

"Yes, what is it, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I am very happy and grateful you bought me such a magnificent creature, but it would be most helpful if said creature were actually in its stall." Elizabeth waited for her husband's reaction with a little too much giddiness than she felt she could handle before bursting out laughing. The look on his face that appeared when she was finished pushed her over the edge and she began to laugh hysterically. Once Darcy realized what was going on he, too, began to laugh uproariously.

Darcy, naturally, regained his composure long before Elizabeth could ever hope to. Both knew she loved to laugh and had a hard time coming down from such merriment. A movement caught Darcy's eye outside the stable and while Elizabeth was sill clutching her side he gently and unknowingly to the door of the stable overlooking the fields.

"That, Elizabeth, is your horse."

Immediately Lizzy stopped laughing and was absolutely speechless for a good five minutes. Running around a large and enclosed area was the most graceful and beautiful animal she had ever beheld. It was pure white and everything about it was glorious. A cloud moved slowly and the sun peeked around it and shone a few rays about the field. The horses positively glowed from the light and the sight of such a magnificent thing took her breath away and brought tears to her eyes. She knew not how she came to be at the fence line close to where the horse was but she did not care, as she only wanted to be nearer to this gorgeous animal. Darcy had gauged her reaction and slowly pushed her on the small of her back to bring her to the horse.

Darcy whistled softly and the animal immediately came to where he was standing with his wife. The horse stood before them and Darcy put a hand on its nose and began to stroke it softly. He put a few cubes of sugar in Lizzy's hand. The horse then noticed the stranger and huffed through its nose and moved her face to Lizzy and came as close as the fence would allow. She instantly backed up in fright but Darcy was right behind her in a flash and pushed her forward again. She leaned into him and relaxed again. He took a step forward with her in tandem and brought her back to face the mare. The horse's eyes looked deep into Lizzy's and she likewise saw deep into the horse. She knew she loved it immediately and unknowingly brought her hand to touch it as Darcy had. The horse gently leaned its nose into her hand and both Lizzy and the horse further relaxed. Elizabeth was in absolute awe at how observant and intelligent this animal was. Darcy grasped her other hand and guided the sugar cubes to the waiting animal's mouth. When it nibbled and took them from her she instantaneously tried to stifle a giggle of delight but could not and she began to laugh again. Darcy observed with loving eyes and fell even more in love at the sight of his favorite person in the world falling in love with his favorite pastime in the world. Horses were his mode of escape from anything he disliked and they were the greatest source of comfort to him as they were the most excellent listeners he had ever known. He now, however, had no reason or want to escape from anything and so he looked forward to the times he knew Lizzy and he would experience together atop his most cherished horses.

Darcy came back from his small daydream as her heard Lizzy breath the word "Gealach.**"

"What?" he asked softly.

"Her name must be Gealach."

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"It is Gaelic. It means moon."

"An excellent name."

Lizzy turned to her husband and was immediately enveloped in his arms for a quick embrace and gentle kiss.

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam. I have no words to describe her. She is exquisite. I was afraid that whatever horse you chose would be frightening and I would be afraid. I doubted your judgment on this and I am very sorry to have done so –"

"You do not need to apologize for this, Elizabeth. It is perfectly natural to be afraid of something you have always been afraid of."

"Indeed it is in any other case, I am sure. However, you said no harm would come to me and I knew it wouldn't and yet I was still afraid. I did not trust you and yet this small lesson has taught me that I have no reason to never trust you. I doubted your word and am utterly ashamed to admit it. I promise to never do such a thing again and would like you to hold me to my promise should such an occasion ever arise again."

"I am not perfect, Elizabeth," William whispered.

"Indeed you are not, but you are a gentleman, my husband, and most importantly my best and truest friend in the world. So please accept my apology for doubting you in the slightest."

If such words were said to nearly any other man, his ego would have likely exploded. However, Elizabeth had a way of humbling Darcy that he had never even thought possible. She truly respected him and from that she gained even more respect from him. He had never doubted that she was equal to him in mind, aptitude, intelligence and anything else. But at this small admission from her she became his true equal in every sense of the word. He could not describe it but it seemed any love that he had for her had grown so vast in one moment he wondered how much more love he could have for her. It was never-ending and he knew she felt the same for him. All he could do was take her in his arms and kiss her soundly and passionately.

She took his arm as they made their way back to the house for supper. She had admitted she trusted him to the ends of the earth but he knew in his heart that she needed more time before they could truly become one. Fitzwilliam Darcy was known for his stamina in many things. However, these next few days, weeks, or however long it took for her to be truly ready would be the most torturous any man on earth may have ever felt.

**The semester is finally over and more posts are coming soon. **

**Moon is gealach, pronounced GYAL-akh


	14. Man and Wife Again

The Darcy's walked into Pemberley in quite a good mood. It had been a beautiful day in many ways and both were happier than they could ever remember being in a very long time. They had spent a long time out of doors and it was soon to be time for supper.

"I think we both need a little time to freshen up. What do you think of dinner in an hour and a half?" Darcy asked Elizabeth as they entered the foyer and began to make their way above stairs.

"That is more than sufficient time. Although I have not spoken to the kitchen staff yet, I suppose I should go do so now."

"Let me take care of it. Go rest and freshen up." Darcy offered.

"Thank you." Lizzy smiled.

"Lizzy?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I have a distinct feeling that dinner will be just the two of us tonight," he added with a smile and a wink.

Lizzy's stomach began to do butterflies at what she would wear. Should she dress more formally or should she wear an everyday gown? She always liked the idea of dressing more formally for dinner. Darcy and Georgiana had always done so and were very meticulous dressers. She decided on a lovely pink gown and wore a necklace of pearls her Aunt Gardiner had given her for her eighteenth birthday.

A knock at her bedroom door interrupted her from her reverie and she admitted the disturber. It was a maid looking quite nervous.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Forgive me for the interruption, madam, but a lady is asking to see you."

"A lady?"

"Lady Catherine – "

"DeBourgh," Lizzy finished for her.

"Yes ma'am"

"You are quite sure it is her? And it is me she is asking for, not Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes ma'am. The master cannot be found."

"I see. Would you lead me to her then, please?"

"Of course, Mrs. Darcy. She is in the parlour downstairs, ma'am, if you'll follow me."

The maid led Lizzy downstairs to where she could hear Lady Catherine within the room storming about.

"Lady Catherine. To what to we owe the honor of your arrival?"

"I have come to take Georgiana back to Rosings with me this very night." Lady Catherine replied.

"I beg your pardon, madam?" Elizabeth asked. This was the very last thing she had expected to hear.

"I have written my nephew many times of late demanding he renounce you as his, his, well he will not divorce you even if society does not recognize your union." Lady Catherine made no effort in keeping her tone at a civil level as Lizzy was trying very hard to do.

"What has your anger at his choice of wife to do with his sister? Whom he has raised and cared for these past five years?" she asked in an even a tone as she could manage.

"It has everything to do with it!" Lady Catherine raged. "Do you think that I, his nearest relation, will let my sister's daughter be exposed to such a vile and common woman as you, Miss Bennett?"

"Although I find it impossible to where you base these insults of my heritage and character I will forget them at present. I can assure you, Lady Catherine, that while under this roof Georgiana would never be exposed to anything of the kind. Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam have done a marvelous job, with the help of her companion, to see that her education, deportment, and surroundings are absolutely impeccable."

"That is absolutely impossible! Not with the likes of you 'under this roof!' as you say." Lady Catherine was nearly screaming while Lizzy watched as calmly as she could manage at this time.

"I would humbly bed your ladyship to explain what is so repulsive about the 'likes of me,'" asked Elizabeth.

"Why that you are the daughter of a woman whose family comes from trade!"

"I believe your ladyship forgets my father was a gentleman. My husband is a gentleman and therefore we were equals upon our marriage." Elizabeth's tone was growing icier as the seconds drew on.

"I see. However I believe, Miss. Bennet, that your mother was the only parent present at your wedding. Your uncle gave you away, your uncle from _Cheapside. _You come from trade Miss. Bennet. Your father is dead." Lady Catherine was so worked up at this point it looked as though she were almost smirking.

The blow that Lady Catherine had just dealt was too much for Elizabeth. Angry, hot, tears came most unwillingly to her eyes. She tried to manage a response but found no words to say to such a cruel remark. She opened her mouth but it was not her voice that managed to respond in the way she'd hope to be strong enough for.

"Aunt Catherine. You will leave this house immediately." Darcy's glacial voice broke the silence between the two women.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy you have absolutely no authority to speak to me in such a fashion." Lady Catherine shouted.

Elizabeth never imagined her loving husband could look or speak with such hatred.

"You forget yourself, Aunt. You are now at Pemberley and I am master of this estate. You just insulted the mistress, my wife, in every way possible that you will say no more to her unless it be an apology," Darcy said.

"This is not to be bourne! I demand to see Georgiana, at once!"

"Absolutely not. She is upstairs and will remain there until you have left. I know your reasons for coming here, as you were not discreet in the least in your attempts involve my wife in your useless schemes."

"I will not stay a moment longer! I will be back with your uncle and he will force you to see reason." Lady Catherine shouted.

"Lord and Lady Matlock have just left after a visit. They were delighted in my choice of wife and my uncle gave me every assurance that he would support my wife in any attempt to slander or deprive her of the respect that is due to her as Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley. Your schemes and manipulations are useless Aunt and I respectfully suggest you reform if you wish to stay in the good graces of the Fitzwilliam and Darcy families. I will offer you supper in this room if you have not eaten but will welcome you no further on this occasion. Mary will see to your needs and your carriage will be ready when you are ready. I can have a man sent to reserve a room in Lambton, if you wish."

"No I do not wish! I will not stay a second longer but hear me this is not over. Georgiana – "

"Georgiana is my sister and is under no ones authority but my own and the Colonel's. Goodnight, aunt Catherine. Come, Mrs. Darcy." He offered his arm to Elizabeth and she immediately took it. Darcy ushered her into the dining room and immediately dismissed the servants for the present.

Elizabeth's resolve immediately broke and her tears turned into sobs. Darcy enveloped her instantly and sat down on a chair with her. He cradled her in his arms and held her until she was able to breathe and speak again. Darcy gently caressed her back and kissed her hair and forehead as she cried.

"Forgive me, my darling. I only went to my study to retrieve something and when I came to your room you had been taken down to Lady Catherine," Darcy whispered.

"I am only so happy you came. I do not know what I would have done. Perhaps she would have been able to see Georgie. When she said what she did I was ready to give her anything so that she would stop. I did not know if you would come before – "

"Oh, my lovely Lizzy. Pemberley is a grand house but I assure you, the walls are not thick enough for Lady Catherine to accomplish anything that would hurt us permanently. I heard her from the beginning. Forgive me for not making my presence known. I do not know why I did not come to your aide before. Although this was not the direst of situations, please know I will come for you always. You will never be in harms way so long as I live. I will _always_ come for you."

"I am only glad you came." Lizzy kissed his cheek softly but he would have none of it. Her lips were the only thing he desired at the moment and did not stop until his desires had been fulfilled.

"I went to my study to fetch something my uncle reminded me of." Darcy pulled out a green velvet box from his coat pocket. He opened it and Elizabeth gasped. Inside was the largest, yet tasteful, and most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was an emerald encircled with diamonds on a silver band. Darcy shifted so Elizabeth stood from his lap and he too stood. He then took her hands before him and knelt down.

"I know we are already married but I know I should have asked you the right way. The way I asked you to marry me was no way a man in love should have asked. Although certain circumstances prevented me from doing so, seeing as you loathed me, I could not and hope you will allow me this second chance?" Darcy asked smiling. Elizabeth could only nod and wait.

"When we married we were not equals. I loved you and you did not love me in return. I wanted to marry you and you more or less did not want to marry me. You treated me respectfully and during that time which I do not wish to look back on I treated you as my subject or subordinate. I treated you no better than Lady Catherine treated you."

"William, no! You could never be on her level!" Elizabeth insisted.

"It is the same to me, Elizabeth. We had our differences and were not of the same understanding. Tonight you put it into perfect words. We are now equals. We are both of equal heritage and we both possess loving hearts. I now humbly beg you to be my wife, knowing how much I love, respect, and cherish you."

Tears could not help but pour down Elizabeth's face as she smiled and laughed with joy. She nodded vigorously and said

"I want nothing more in this world you be your wife and love you forever."

Darcy put the ring on her finger and kissed her hands and thanked her.

"This was my mother's ring from my father. They loved each other very much and I know they would love you as much as I, Lizzy." Darcy beamed at his wife as she leaned up to kiss him.

"If they were anything like you or Georgie I will love them even without making their acquaintance."

"If you are not otherwise very famished I would like to show you something very quickly before it is too dark." Darcy asked.

"By all means." Elizabeth took his arm and they walked down a path she had never been on away from the garden walls.

They neared Pemberley Chapel and walked underneath a large weeping willow. There were three small monuments with the names of Darcy's parents and a third.

"I had a sister for a short time. Her name was Laura. She was born a few years before Georgie and died of pneumonia sixth months later."

"Oh, William. I am so very sorry! Your poor parents. You must have loved her very much."

"I always shall. She would have been a beautiful young woman. Her eyes were very much like yours. I believe that was what drew me to admire your lovely eyes."

Elizabeth only smiled softly at him as she knew this was the most personal thing he had told her thus far.

"Would you mind if we sat here for a little while longer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, my love. For as long as you wish."

Darcy leaned against the willow and Elizabeth leaned between his legs and rested her head against his chest. They sat quietly is this position for a long time and Elizabeth's voice broke the silence.

"You have proposed to me the way both of us wished for and I would now ask you allow me to say my wedding vows the way I would have wished. In the presence of your family, save Georgie, but I do not think she would mind very much," said Elizabeth.

"Of course." Darcy said.

Elizabeth turned to face him and took his hands in hers.

"I Elizabeth_._ Take you Fitzwilliam_._ To be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part," kissed his hands.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I believe I have always loved you. And I will forever." Darcy said.

"And I you."

Darcy took her in his arms and kissed her quite forcefully and passionately, as was his wont with her so close to him. After a respectable amount of time the happy couple made their way back to their home for supper.

**Review, please! More to come as soon as I can!**


	15. Love The trick is to be aware of it

Chapter Fourteen- Love. The trick is to be aware of it.

The cooks of Permberley's kitchen thoroughly impressed both master and mistress when they returned. The day had been a tumultuous ride for the Darcy's patience and emotions. They were both quite happy to relax the rest of the evening and try and forget the pain that had haunted both of them since their marriage.

They ate their supper quietly but the quick glances between courses were enough to sustain any want of conversation. The meal was over soon enough and Darcy broke the silence that had long replaced their usual dialogue.

"Will you play for me, Elizabeth?"

"Of course. Shall we go to the music room for tea?"

"By al means." Darcy helped her out of her chair and she took his arm as they made their way to the nearby parlour. Darcy sat near the fire and Elizabeth took her seat at the pianoforte.

"Do you have a particular song you wish to hear?"

"Perhaps some Beethoven?" Darcy suggested.

"Of course." Elizabeth said and began to play a selection of Beethoven songs she had learned by heart. Both the Darcy's knew Elizabeth had no great musical talent but she played with so much of herself in the music it was hard for anyone to find flaw in her style or tone. She had a natural ability to play and engage her audience into each of the notes. She finished the song and Darcy commended her excellent playing.

A servant brought in trays of dessert and a tea and coffee service. Lizzy went right over to it.

"What would you like, William? Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee I think. Or perhaps a small brandy, if you do not mind."

"Of course."

"I think I will go retrieve my book from the library. Can I get you a book?"

"If you own a copy of Utopia that would be lovely. I had not finished it when I left Longbourn." Elizabeth said.

Darcy stood and while she was leaning over the tea service came behind her and kissed her quickly on the neck. She smiled and turned to meet his lips, however he was already halfway to the door and out of it before she could react properly.

"Ridiculous man," she whispered and set off to find the brandy.

Darcy kept his small selection of spirits for after dinner use. There were three crystal decanters with brown tinted substances in them.

"Right. Brandy. Which one are you?" Elizabeth grabbed the first one and smelled it. She also did this with the other two and came to the conclusion that she was doomed.

_This should be easy. They are just alcohol, I'm the one with the brain here. Should I just pour it and wait for him to react or should I wait till he comes back. I should know this my father always had a nightcap and sometimes I would get it for him. Although he only ever had brandy out so I did not have to battle with three decanters, only one and I always prevailed. Right, I will just pour this one and see what happens. I still have to get the coffee before he gets back._

Lizzy poured a small tumbler glass full of the brown liquid and set off back to the sitting area. She quickly poured a cup of coffee and plated a small piece of cake. She set them down on the table near his chintz chair and poured herself a cup of tea. She stood waiting for Darcy to return and he did within a minute.

"Here you are, my dear." Darcy said as he handed her a very old copy of Utopia.

"Thank you," Lizzy said. She handed him the glass of what she hoped was brandy as he sat down.

"Thank you, Lizzy." Darcy smiled as her took the class from her.

Elizabeth continued to stand and waited with a most expectant look on her face. Darcy could tell something was amiss but he took a sip of the liquor to satisfy his wife. He made no initial reaction but smiled gently.

"It is perfect, Elizabeth."

The breath that Elizabeth let out made Darcy almost burst out laughing. She looked very much like a child that was just let off the hook. She sat down to her book and they both read quietly for some time.

Unbeknownst to the other, each of the Darcys would look up occasionally from their book and stare for quiet an extended period of time at the other in admiration. Even though it was a quiet and uneventful evening, Elizabeth could not remember ever being as content as she was in her present state. She would be more than happy to spend every night of the rest of her life in such a way.

After an hour or so of reading silently they both met each other's eye and smiled. Elizabeth, as always, looked quite beautiful but it was quite obvious how truly exhausted she was. These past few days had been especially trying on both their emotions. However, Darcy was used to dealing with his Aunt Catherine and so he was not as tired as he was sure Elizabeth was.

"How about we call it a night, darling? You look very tired."

"I am not so very tired. But of course we can if that is what you wish." Lizzy replied.

Darcy nodded and then said, "I would first like to show you something. If you do mind."

She nodded her consent and then Darcy took hold of her hand. In his other hand he took his half full tumbler full of brandy.

They walked across the room to the chest on which the decanters stood.

"I didn't give you brandy, did I?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"No. It was rum. It is not normally an 'after dinner drink' but Richard grew fond of it in his travels to the Caribbean. The one on the left is brandy, which is what most people and I would prefer at night. The one at the right is whiskey, which an occasional few like as a nightcap. It can be most confusing so I always have the brandy on the left, then the rum, and whiskey at this end."

"You should have told me it wasn't brandy. I'm sorry for my clumsiness." Lizzy said quietly looking at the floor.

Darcy let out a loud chuckle and took Lizzy's hands in his own. He kissed them both.

"My darling wife, it sometimes seems as though you apologize too much. As we determined before, we are equals. You need not ever apologize for anything to me. Unless you feel the need, in a much more serious case than this."

"I'm so – "

"Don't even think about saying it." Darcy whispered as he silenced her with a sound kiss.

The couple went upstairs and stopped in front of the doors to the master suite. Darcy leaned into Elizabeth and kissed her very chastely on her lips.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Darcy said. Elizabeth looked quite confused.

"Are you not –."

"No. I love you, Elizabeth. But you are not quite ready."

"I swear I am. Please, William. Do not make me wait any longer to be your wife."

"You are my wife regardless of any ritual, my love. It has been a long day and I think we both know we need rest. We have only just begun, darling. There is a lifetime to do the things of which you speak." Darcy kissed her hand and bowed slightly over it. "Goodnight, Mrs. Darcy."

"Goodnight," Elizabeth said. She quickly closed her door and angry, hot tears welled in her eyes most involuntarily. She had no doubt of her love but what she knew she needed was more reassurance in the physical sense. She would not be truly satisfied with her position of William's wife until she was _truly_ his wife.

**Sorry it's so short. Work is consuming my life. More updates to come. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	16. A canter is a cure for every evil

Chapter Fifteen-

Elizabeth had been in her dressing room for an hour. She found very little sleep the previous night. She was exhausted, petrified, angry, frustrated and very nervous. She was angry at her failure to use her intelligence to find a way out of doing what her husband had planned for her this morning.

* * *

The previous week had gone by quite nicely for the couple. They were now in a routine that neither could find any fault with. They would rise quite early, Darcy always a little earlier at dawn and Elizabeth at seven or eight. Darcy would work in his study while Elizabeth walked through the gardens.

At nine they would all have breakfast, Darcy and Elizabeth would often read the newspaper from London or read any letters. Georgiana would sometimes join them but secretly enjoyed giving them privacy.

At ten or so Darcy would go back to his study for a few hours leaving Elizabeth to meet with Mrs. Reynolds, the cook, or anything else that was called to her attention as mistress. Elizabeth would normally then read, write her letters, or work on her piano skills with her sister.

Around noon or one Elizabeth and Darcy would have lunch together, sometimes at their picnic spot other times in various places about the grounds or house. They would then spend a leisurely few hours together.

Dinner was usually around seven thirty or eight. Darcy's mother and father had always thought dinner an occasion of sorts, so it was important to Darcy that it remained so. Elizabeth had not even noticed that she had been changing her clothes up to four times a day until now. Usually, Darcy would just leave a half hour or so before dinner and refresh himself and change into more formal attire. Elizabeth always left to do the same. It was not until he departed once saying "I'll be back momentarily, I am going to dress for dinner."

It had then occurred to Lizzy that had been doing the same for weeks and it seemed an unnecessary frivolity as she was already wearing a gown suitable for the grandest dinner parties in Meryton. She remained in her pale pink gown and met Darcy at the table. He said nothing but looked her over once with a confused look. Dinner was not unusual in anyway and conversation between Darcy, Elizabeth, and Georgiana was scarce, as Cook had truly outdone herself tonight with the simplest dinner that was truly remarkable. It was a simple roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, fruits, cheeses, breads, and butter. It was a very simple meal for the Darcy's. However, William liked things simple sometimes so Elizabeth asked Cook to make an easy meal.

After dinner Georgiana had retired early to write letters to some family and acquaintances that she had forgotten about that morning. This left Darcy and Elizabeth to their own devices for the evening. They removed to the library to read and have coffee and dessert.

"Darling, did you not have enough time to get ready for dinner? All you needed to do was tell any of the servants and it could've been delayed until you were ready." Darcy asked with concern.

"No, I had plenty of time. Thank you, William." Elizabeth said.

"I do not understand then."

"Forgive me, but I was already dressed quite appropriately was I not?"

Darcy thought for a moment and conceded that she was. However, he was still confused and Elizabeth felt the need to explain.

"I just wonder why I must change my clothes so often throughout the day. I mean I have a morning dress, a dress to receive callers, an afternoon or tea dress, and a dinner gown. I thought I might save the servants some time and give them a break."

"You just realized this now?" he asked.

"Well I only changed my mind today. I have been thinking on it for some time."

Darcy remained silent for some time and was at a loss. He continued.

"I have no right to be angry with you, Lizzy, as you have done nothing wrong. However, I will ask that you indulge me in this. Tomorrow, at dinner time, would you please dress as you have done since becoming my wife?" Darcy asked.

Elizabeth got up and sat herself down next to him. Although both moved unconsciously they rearranged their positions as though it were in their nature. Darcy sat forward while Elizabeth's arm went around his back. She met her hand around his chest as though she were hugging him as he sat. Her head nuzzled beneath his chin and burrowed as close as she could to him. Darcy's arm went around her neck and would occasionally play with her hair or gently rub circles on her shoulder. His other arm met where her hands were clasped and played with hers. When he was not speaking his was planting light kisses on her hair or wherever he could reach.

"Is it very important to you?" she asked quietly. She felt the movement of his head and knew he was nodding. "Then of course. I am sorry."

"It is I that I am sorry. I'm a very traditional man if you have not noticed."

"I would not say you are _very_ traditional. I mean you put up with me. Most husbands would have just told their wives to go back and dress. You requested and I know you would not demand anything if I had not agreed. I also know that you already have a sincere explanation should I ask for one. You loved your mother and I know it is important for your memory of her."

"I had not thought about it in such a way." Darcy could see where she was coming from. He shuddered to think a husband who didn't value a charming and very intelligent wife. Elizabeth was, perhaps, the smartest woman he knew. He loved her for that.

"I can only thank the heavens that I am lucky to have such a man."

"I am the lucky one. Can you imagine the person I would be with a traditional wife? I would lead a most miserable existence and give her pain, too. I do not know how I would be if I were never challenged. I imagine I would treat her as I do Georgie."

"Do you truly like that I do not always obey you, William? I know I vowed to do so and I trust your judgment enough to feel safe in doing so," Lizzy said.

"You have a mind of your own. You would resent me if I tried to belittle it or your own judgment. We are equals, Lizzy. If not by law then we are before God and in this house. I fear the servants will always look to my word for final judgment but do not be afraid to be my equal. The few times I will require your compliance should be of little consequence."

"When would that be, Mr. Darcy?" she asked grinning.

"Your safety and wellbeing. In this I will not joke and I will accept no argument. You are far too precious to me."

Elizabeth turned and kissed him for his words. The kiss was deep and sensual and one of the first she had initiated rather than him. He was quite aroused by the prospect of her commencing such activities but quickly cooled himself.

"Anything else you demand my obedience in?" she whispered and kissed him again.

"Well, now that you have agreed to it. Tomorrow you will learn to ride your horse."

Elizabeth's lips stopped cold in their tracks. He had outmaneuvered her again. She had been trying to get him to see how much she loved and wanted him. He had taken advantage of the fact and won the match.

"But – you said I could have more time. I'm not ready– "

"Sorry darling. Nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Darcy had a twinkle in his eye but Lizzy also knew he was quite serious.

"William, please." She was scared but trusted him and they both knew it. She knew she would ride tomorrow morning and whether she enjoyed it or not she would try for him. Elizabeth knew the sacrifices he had made in his life and knew she could make a small one on his behalf. Just thinking about Darcy made Elizabeth even more in love. The thought of him stirred emotions in places she knew nothing of.

When Elizabeth realized she loved him she had been nervous and giddy at the same time. Now that they were in love and quite comfortable with each other, she was having very different feelings. Somewhere beneath the pit of her stomach there were butterflies, snakes, and all sorts of nervous beasts. She noticed things about Darcy that she had never realized. She had a growing desire to be near him and touching him. The smell of him burned her senses and the touch of him was like fire on her skin. There was an instance the other day when she dropped her fork at breakfast and she thought she might perish.

She had been eating eggs and her utensil had slipped from her fingers and landed beneath Darcy's seat to her left. Although she had more than enough forks on the table to continue eating she still felt the need pick the fork up from the floor. Darcy had gone to do this for her and beat her to it.

"Darling, allow me." He leaned down and let his hand brush against her thigh as he sat up again. The chill and quiver that subsequently coursed through her body alarmed both of the Darcy's. Darcy mistook her shaking for a chill and immediately was concerned with her health. Elizabeth however was feeling quite the opposite from sick. The feeling continued as she thought about it, it made her feel quite alive and her senses were very acutely aware of her husbands presence so close to her.

*******************

Now she was awake and at another breakfast. However, this time she was in her riding habit. William was already seated and reading his paper with coffee and a scone in front of him.

"Green is a lovely color on you, my dear." He had glanced over the top of the paper and took in the view that was his wife.

"Good Morning." She said stiffly.

"Not so cheery are we today, my dear?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth sat down at the table and poured herself some tea. Her plate remained empty.

"Eat something, Elizabeth. It is going to be a long enough day as it is and I will not have you being weak or cranky from hunger as I know you are disposed to being." His voice was tender yet firm. She knew he was right but did not want to admit it.

"I am not hungry." She was positively petulant as she huffed back into her chair.

Darcy did not look at her but stood up and walked into the kitchen. Lizzy remained seated staring at the wall sipping on her tea. Only a few moments passed when Darcy came out carrying a platter of pancakes and bacon. A maid came out and put cherries and bananas on the table as well as a kettle of hot chocolate. The smell caught Elizabeth's nose and made her stomach grumble louder than ever. Darcy had anticipated she would do anything to either make him angry and cancel the lesson or she would make it a prolonged affair.

Darcy took a plate and put some fruit, bacon, and pancakes on it and poured a mug of chocolate. He put it in front of his wife. He then pulled out her chair while she was still in it. His hands went beneath her arms and lifted her to a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her _quite_ forcefully. He sat her back down and she was speechless, just as he had anticipated.

"We will begin in one hour. No exceptions. Eat." He planted a kiss on her cheek and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't dawdle." Darcy left the room quickly.

Elizabeth was left alone and was still in awe of what had happened. The man was getting too sneaky and good at this. Apparently he had more than enough methods up his sleeve to get her to do what he wanted.

Darcy walked down the hallway and smirked. He was glad at the power he held over her. It was only a matter of time until she was ready, he thought. Still, he must learn to take things slow. As much as he wanted to take her fully he knew she was not quite ready even if thought she was.

Elizabeth was in a huffy mood. She knew she shouldn't be but she was scared and couldn't help it. She was afraid of horses and of riding, to be sure, but this was not the only fuel to her fear. She had never been happier in all her life during the past few weeks. She knew Darcy wanted her to learn to ride and secretly she wanted to as well. Neither of them would be going through with this is if wasn't what the other truly wanted. She trusted her husband implicitly but was worried what might happen today. Elizabeth knew her history of stubbornness and ill-temper when she was nervous. Essentially she was petrified that she was going to do something today that would set off an argument and result weeks of misery for both parties.

She ate her pancakes and a little bacon. She focused on the hot cocoa. She had not had it in weeks and it was delicious. Chocolate was always soothing to her.

Sooner than she realized the time was upon her to meet William in the stables. There was no getting out of this she was sure of it. If there was one feeling in the world Elizabeth hated more than anything it was losing control of a situation. She did not worry about things on a large scale like what the future held, but rather hated having no control over what she did. It was a different feeling that both she and William were slowly becoming accustomed to as they learned to share their lives with each other. She made this concession for him and both knew he was going to have no choice but to do something for her soon. A smile came to her lips and she thought of the tortures she could possibly make him endure in exchange for riding.

She reached the stables and stopped at the door. There were horses everywhere in stalls, near the fence and a very large black one standing next to her husband.

"I see you've finally made it, Lizzy," he said as he walked over to her. He kissed only her hand as they were in the company of many footmen and stable boys. He kept her hand in his and led her to the beast in the middle of the stable.

"I thought I was going to learn to ride on my own horse and yet I see she is in her stall now." Elizabeth gave herself away as thoughts of hope visibly marked her countenance.

Darcy laughed at her and then calmed immediately. "Forgive me, Elizabeth, I do not mean to insult you. It will take weeks before we graduate to ride Gealach- I want to you to _want_ to ride and spend time with her. It is clear that you have no wish to and so today I hope to convert you. Will you let me?" he asked.

"It seems I must," she said quite harshly. Darcy frowned slightly as she said this.

"I did not mean it quite so sternly. I only meant that although I am not doing this quite so willingly I have every intention of following through on my promise. I will keep my word and learn to ride regardless of if I enjoy it."

"I know you will so come." Darcy motioned for a stable boy to lead the black horse to the fields. Elizabeth took Darcy's arm and walked with him behind the horse. She was shaking and so he took her hand in his as they walked to sooth her.

"Thank you Billy- come back in an hour for Pilot please. In the meantime wash up and Mrs. Jackson has got breakfast in the kitchens for you if you'd like." Darcy addressed the young stable boy and watched his smile grow. For a boy that had warmish porridge every morning breakfast in Pemberley's kitchens was like a child on Christmas morning.

"Thank you sir!" he said as he ran off.

"Now then my dear wife may I introduce you to Pilot- my horse."

"I thought Par – " Lizzy began.

"Parsifal is my horse for long journeys and for hunting, yes. However, Pilot was my hose gifted to me from my father when I turned 21. He was already about three at that point and shortly after was injured. Therefore he cannot withstand such strenuous journeys but is a fine animal regardless. He has been my good friend and companion many years." Darcy spoke with such warmness about the horse that Lizzy could not but look on the beast a little gentler than before. She had always conceded that horses were breathtaking creatures she had just always been terrified of them.

Without her realizing Darcy lifted her up and placed her atop the animal.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Lizzy squealed as her husband jumped up behind her.

"How else are we to ride, love?"

His statement was true enough she supposed but before she could think of anything to say he interrupted her again.

"Elizabeth do you trust me implicitly?" He asked very seriously and she nodded yes.

He sat behind her on the saddle and he could feel her anxiety as she leaned against his hard chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he took hold of the reigns.

She felt his legs jerk as he gave Pilot a soft kick to signal their departure. As they began a slow walk Elizabeth squealed and Pilot became on edge. The bond between the horse and his master was strong and was the work of many years. Darcy knew Pilot was already going to be protective of the new companion that was with his master.

"Elizabeth we are only going to be doing this for a few moments so if you can hang on until we reach the cover of the woods I will see to your every discomfort- can you wait?" he solicitously asked. She still said nothing but nodded.

Darcy kicked the horse to a trot and the horse livened his steps quicker and sooner than she realized they were moving then they were stopping. Her eyes had been closed the entire time and she was quite rigid.

Darcy maneuvered the horse to a trail across the stables and slowly went off the trail a few yards until they were covered by dense forest.

"Why are we stopping?" Elizabeth finally spoke.

Darcy jumped down from the horse and before he answered he gathered his wife in his arms and lifted her from Pilot. She was very tight in his embrace and her feet had not quite touched the ground yet before he was passionately kissing Elizabeth.

She dangled in his arms at his mercy for a few long moments before he set her down on the ground again.

"We are stopping so you can become acquainted with the sensational creature we will be riding today and to be a little more comfortable in your attire- safer too. You look quite sumptuous in your riding gown but since I do not have a sidesaddle for you on Pilot it will be impossible for you to stay atop him as we ride."

"How else should I dress to ride a horse if not in this?" she queried.

"Well, it is not generally accepted practice for ladies to ride astride but if you have nothing against breaking social norms than I believe you will be far more comfortable."

"How am I to ride astride in a dress?" she looked puzzled.

Darcy rummaged into the saddlebag on Pilot and produced a pair of smaller men's riding breeches. Elizabeth looked more than a little surprised.

"If you do not wish to wear them I understand and I apologize if I offended your dignity by suggesting it – "

"Not at all I am only surprised you would suggest it. You are usually very, well, proper I suppose," Elizabeth said.

"Georgiana rides almost exclusively astride – it is perhaps not the best thing to teach her but one gains so much more from the experience of riding in my opinion."

"You have the experience to compare both then I take it?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"You have me there – I confess I will likely never try sidesaddle but from my sister and cousins tales I have gathered they both prefer to do this. It is highly inappropriate by all standards but I feel their discomfort and yours would take away so much from the sheer enjoyment riding brings."

"If that is the case then I suppose I have no choice but to wear them." Elizabeth took the breeches from her husband and then realized her predicament.

"Where shall I change my clothing?" she asked quietly.

"There is the cover of bushes and trees just behind me," he said turning and gesturing.

Elizabeth walked down the path a few yards and realized she was, indeed, covered by trees from the outside. She looked back to make sure Darcy was also covered from sight and he was. Putting on a pair of breeches should be an easy task however Elizabeth was wearing over six layers of clothing. She managed to shimmy out of her gown despite the ties and then pulled the pants on. When all was finished she had on her light muslin shirt tucked into the thick riding breeches with her boots pulled over them. Her hair had been in a simple chignon but she let it loose to pull back into a braid.

Elizabeth stepped out from behind the trees and heard her husband inhale sharply.

"I never thought I would say this to someone wearing breeches but you are stunning Elizabeth. Your beauty never fails to amaze me." Darcy was smiling.

Elizabeth could only blush and wait for her husband to direct her.

"Shall we?" he questioned. She nodded.

"Step on my hand and I will lift you up- then straddle the horse." Both did not make eye contact with each other as Darcy lifted right foot up and pressed his left hand firmly on her bottom to help her pull her left leg over the saddle. Elizabeth was just as quickly on the horse as she soon felt her husband's strong body directly behind hers.

"Do you trust me implicitly, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked her once more. She nodded, both frightened and exhilarated as the prospect of riding and having Darcy so close to her.

Darcy made some sort of clicking noise and kicked at the sides of Pilot. They walked slowly through the woods.

"Close your eyes, Lizzy." Darcy whispered. Elizabeth did so and leaned into his chest.

She felt his arms tighten their grip around her as best they could as he held onto the reigns. She then felt Darcy kick Pilot quite a bit harder and then felt the wind hit her face.

Pilot was now carrying them at a run and Lizzy had never moved so fast her entire life. She loved the feeling of wind of her skin as she ran through paths but this was like nothing she could imagine. She dared to open her eyes and saw they were running across the greenest field she had ever seen with the peaks of Derbyshire in the distance. The trees were the bright colors of fall and the entire moment took over her. It was overwhelmingly beautiful to be so close to her husband and experience all of this. Neither said anything for twenty minutes as they continued to run across the meadows, passing a lake, stream, rocks, trees, and saw a small group of deer in the distance.

Darcy veered to the trees and slowed the horse down to a trot and then a slow paced walk. He stopped abruptly as the stream and jumped down.

"Why have we stopped?" Lizzy managed.

"Pilot must drink, my love."

"Oh. Are we going to begin again, soon?"

"I think that was quite enough for today." He could read her mind as she fell in love with the experience he had just provided for her. Darcy led the horse to the stream and met Elizabeth under the shade of an oak tree. She had sat down, breathless. Darcy sat next to her and she rested against his shoulder. He nuzzled his face to her hair and kissed her.

"I think I have changed my mind about horses," Lizzy whispered.

"I know," Darcy said. Both were content to sit while Pilot regained his stamina.

A/N: I know it's been a long time I'm sorry but enjoy the chapter regardless. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks!!!

Gealach


	17. Generals, Sisters, and Husbands Short

Chapter 16-

The next week flew by as the weather proved fair each morning, allowing them to enjoy a ride together atop Pilot. Elizabeth was enchanted with the prospect of riding to say the least. However, in many aspects she grew most impatient. She understood the stress her husband was under as it was soon time for the harvest.

She watched his face grow more tired and haggard each day and so was delighted when they had a few hours a day together to spend riding or reading in the library together.

Elizabeth did not know exactly why but she had been quite tired of late and so awoke quite late one morning, or afternoon rather. The time was far after breakfast had been taken away and lunch was just being set.

"Good Morning," Georgiana chirped with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Very funny, Georgie," Lizzy replied.

"My brother won't be able to come to lunch, or dinner most likely. He always is very busy this time of year. However, we received a guest this morning."

"Did we? May I inquire who?"

"Indeed you may – for it is I, General Richard Xavier James Fitzwilliam." Richard waltzed in and took a bow towards his fair cousins.

"General?!" squealed Georgiana.

Her guardian nodded and accepted the hug she offered as she launched herself at him for the second time of the day.

"Why didn't you say this morning?" Georgiana pouted.

"Well that's not very fair, crumpet*, is it? I didn't know this morning did I?"

"Congratulations, Richard." Elizabeth said warmly as she stood to greet him.

"Thank you, cousin. Where is my other darling and fair cousin Fitzwilliam?"

"He is still in the same place as when you arrived. Perhaps you can be the one to get him out of the fields and into his house," Georgiana drawled. She reached behind her as she sat down again and picked up a letter – handing it to Elizabeth. "Lizzy, you've had a letter."

She reached for the note and then squealed in excitement. "Do forgive and excuse me- I must read this immediately. It is from Jane and I have scarce heard from her in a month. I will be back as soon as I can."

Elizabeth ran to a nearby sitting room and curled up on a chair to read the missive from her beloved sister.

_14 October 18-_

_My dearest Lizzy-_

_If you choose not to read this letter I understand – I have clearly failed in being a devoted and loving sister. Your last letter to me caught me in a rather chaotic time and I only just found it again. I never had a chance to read it until now and I apologize profusely in not being there for you in such a necessary and worrisome time. I dearly hope things have changed for the better between you and Mr. Darcy. Charles has been in contact with him a little – but you know men are never very open with this sort of thing with each other. However, the few things he did say have given me a glimmer of hope, darling sister. _

_I fear, still, I must rely on your good nature to set my mind at ease and tell me you are happy at least. I know love, especially for you, does not come quickly but I cannot imagine you yet despise your husband as you may have thought you once did. Write to me at once to subdue my fear that you are unhappy. If, for some reason, you are not contented at Pemberley then I know very much that Mr. Darcy would have no qualms with your visiting Netherfield at your earliest convenience. You are always welcome, Lizzy, you know this I hope. All my dear family is welcome whenever it suits them, though sometimes I think they may forget I also wish a little more privacy. _

_I hope the harvest is not taking a very large toll on you. I never expected such a to-do could be made for such a farm as Netherfield. I cannot imagine what the numbers must be at Pemberley. Mr. Bingley expressed an interest in throwing a harvest ball here but he feels that perhaps we can throw an even larger Christmas ball and relax when we can for the fall. _

_I can only pray that and trust God's goodness that you are well and happy, and, I hope, in love. Write to me as soon as you can to ease my worries. _

_Your loving and devoted sister-_

_ Jane Bingley_

_14 October 18-_

_Dearest Jane –_

_I find myself in tears upon receiving your letter. I am so overjoyed to hear from you. The last few weeks have been quite a surreal experience. To, at once, allay your fears I am, indeed_, _in love. I feel as though I have been since our acquaintance with Mr. Darcy began. No – that is not true, you and I (and even he) know how I felt on first meeting him. However, we have both been grossly mistaken about the other and I am pleased to say we are now quite happy. Very, blissfully, painfully, happy. _

_Do not worry at all for not writing. I now understand, more than some, the troubles of early-married life. We now both have so many more duties that I ever dreamed we could. Mr. Darcy is much taken away with his business and the harvest. It is all much too new for me to learn all this season but I hope by next fall to be an expert on all things agricultural. I had not even thought to ask Mr. Darcy if he expects a ball. Perhaps they have never had one – though I believe I heard him mention a harvest ball in a story from his youth. I shall have to ask him the moment I see him._

_Getting back to your worries. Jane – I do believe I am the happiest woman in the world. Mr. Darcy is the best man I have ever known. He is all that I could want for a in a husband. It sounds very juvenile, I know, but he is truly the man I think I dreamt about as a little girl. I love him so very dearly. I can only hope you will visit soon so that you will get to better know him as the man Mr. Bingley and I know. It took quite some time for us to come to realize our love – but I will save that for a later day, when we have much more time to talk. _

_For now we must be contented with these small bits of news. I hope you, Charles, and his sisters are doing well. Give my love to our family when you see them – which is quite often as you say. _

_All my love –_

_Lizzy _

_Elizabeth Darcy (I much better like signing my name like this now)_

Elizabeth sealed her reply and gave it to a footman, express. She wished to hear back from her sister as quickly as she could, hoping the express would not startle her too much.

She then set off to find her husband. She saw him just outside near the barn as she passed a great window.

"Elizabeth what on earth are you doing out here?" he asked surprise as she met him, not realizing how cold it was outside.

"I hope you are not too busy for a moment? I have a request, or a question rather." She smiled up at her husband.

He put his overcoat around her and said, "Ask me anything and it shall be granted, within reason of course."

"Does Pemberley hold a seasonal harvest ball?"

Darcy had most definitely not been expecting that question.

"In the past – yes."

"Not anymore?" she looked up at him.

"No, it is something my mother did." His voice poorly disguised the pain at the happy memories of his mother.

"I see." She was a little disappointed.

"However, is it something you wish to happen again?"

"If you would like, I think it would be a challenge for me to put on, but with Georgiana's and your help I think it would be a good first thing for me to put on as mistress. If that is agreeable with you, of course."

"You never cease to amaze me, my darling. I love that you wish to be a part of the traditions of Pemberley."

"Why should it amaze you I wish to?" she asked.

"I truly don't know. I do not underestimate your ability in the slightest – I was just too afraid to ask it of you in case it should be too much trouble so soon."

"You may ask anything of me, always, and it will be yours."

Darcy was very aware of all the surrounding farm hands and stablemen but, for once, did not give a damn about the propriety that should be displaying. He kissed Elizabeth firmly for all to see and simply said, "I adore you, Lizzy."

"I love you, William. I should get back in and welcome Richard properly. You should get back to work so your tenants don't take advantage of you as some lovesick puppy."

"You are so funny, my darling." Darcy's voice had a clear note of sarcasm that Lizzy delighted in hearing. She loved her husband's sense of humor but she couldn't help but put on a triumphant smile for her own sarcasm had rubbed off onto her husband.

"Will you be in for dinner?" she asked as she turned to walk away. He nodded.

I am sorry this is so short- I thought I would get one out asap since I just got home from school – finals are over and I am quite pleased with myself this semester. I already have work tomorrow at 6 am (that's in five hours eeeek!) This is most liky the shortest chapter I will ever post again but I wanted to get Jane back in the story line for she will be here soon enough- as will perhaps some more people =)

For those who celebrate it I hope everyone has a happy and merry Christmas. I'm so thankful for all that read my story and for the fan fiction community. It's been a great joy being a part of it (however sporadically I post)

For those who don't celebrate Christmas I wish you all the joy in the world this holiday season – and to EVERYONE a happy new year.

*In many of the fan fictions I've read Richard often calls Georgiana very random and sometimes-humorous nicknames or endearments and so I will follow the trend. I stumbled upon crumpet on a long list of endearments I researched and loved it. Hope you like it. There will be more strange ones. =)


	18. The True Harvest of Life is Intanglble

With the Harvest ball now just weeks away, Elizabeth had been very busy getting everything in order. The last three weeks had been a tumultuous affair on everyone in Pemberley's emotions. Georgiana and Elizabeth were now closer than anyone could imagine a pair of sister-in-laws being and Darcy was, at times, a little jealous.

"Brother- please. Richard said I can go and, after all, he is my other guardian."

Georgiana had been pleading with her brother for three days and was making one more valiant attempt. In Darcy's mind the logic was quite clear. She was not in society, therefore she could not go, it was completely inappropriate and, indeed, he was furious at his wife and cousin for telling his sister that she may attend.

"Richard may be your other guardian but this is not his ball. I understand you have put hours of work into helping Elizabeth plan this event but it is simply out of the question. If you applied yourself anywhere as diligently on your language skills as you do in pestering me to go, you might have some ground to stand on. However, in the last weeks Mrs. Annesley has informed me that your French has been atrocious and your Greek nothing more than absurd."

Georgiana blushed furiously at his disappointment.

"What if I added three hours each day to my studies?" she pleaded.

"Apply yourself because you want to learn and gain intelligence and knowledge – not for a ball and then come to me. Until then my answer is a firm no and you would do well to not ask again." Darcy never meant to be this rash but he was not in the mood to hear his young sister beg to go to a ball. She was far too young.

Georgiana was severely disappointed and slumped out of her brother's study. She immediately sought out her companion and applied herself and the rest of the afternoon conjugating French.

Darcy was increasingly busied, tired, and irritable as the harvest drew near, as it seemed that there were far fewer crops than in previous years. A weeklong dry spell had affected many of the tenants so much so they were having trouble with their own expenses. He was very lenient and preferred they take of themselves before worrying about the needs of the farm as a whole. However, it could not go unseen that it was looking to be a dismal year at best. He had no need to worry about the income – he could go fifty years without a harvest and his daily life would not change for want of comfort. However, he worried constantly about his tenants, for it was their livelihood at stake.

Lizzy, and indeed all of Pemberley, was feeling the brunt of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy's lack of liveliness.

Georgiana remained in her room for supper and made it quite clear they would see very little of her in the coming weeks as she felt a very sudden and urgent need to improve her mind with extensive study. The Army's new General Richard Fitzwilliam found himself called away to a nearby county on business but would return within the week. This left Elizabeth and William with some much anticipated, and needed, privacy.

At supper Fitzwilliam's exhaustion and worry was evident on all parts of his countenance and his annoyance at every little thing was soon wearing on his wife, as well. The second course was brought out and a footman stumbled on the long carpet in the dining room. Peter, a long time servant in Pemberley, recovered his misstep without spilling, but Darcy's reaction caused him to drop the entire platter.

"For God's sake can nothing be done on this estate without instruction? Clean it up and remove yourself from this house at once!" Darcy's voice rose and he stood from the table and stormed out.

Elizabeth was absolutely horrified by his reaction and made sure he heard her response before he left. Addressing the young footman she said, "Leave it, please, Peter. I will bring it to the kitchen to Mrs. Jackson. Please disregard what the master said and go enjoy your own supper."

The young man was at a loss and looked to Darcy for confirmation that he would remain in their employ and good graces, William nodded slightly, his anger still evident.

"Thank you, ma'am. I will clean it up." Peter bent down to help and Elizabeth picked up the spilled meat and covered the platter. He carried it down to the kitchen and Elizabeth followed. The servants were in their hall having their own supper and were very startled when Mrs. Darcy entered the room.

"Forgive me, please for the interruption. It seems my husband has lost his appetite and I find myself in dire need of civilized company. I wonder if it might be considered too much an imposition if I invited myself to join you all."

Mrs. Reynolds immediately stood and beckoned Lizzy to the table.

"Not at all, Mrs. Darcy! We would be honored if you would join us." She smiled warmly but Elizabeth realized the sudden impropriety of this all from the confused and nervous looks on all the servants' faces. As a member of the Bennet household growing up Elizabeth had often taken tea with the servants after her early morning walks and she did not see why it would be any different now. They did seem to be enjoying themselves when she walked in and she would do her best to see that they continued to have a jovial time.

"I apologize, I realize this is not quite what we are all used to. Thank you."

Mrs. Reynolds motioned for Peter to bring a chair towards her, thinking it best she sat near the housekeeper for they were the most acquainted. A table setting was put down and Elizabeth sat. A bowl of simple, but steaming stew was brought forth as well as bread and salad. It was a meal without any to-do but smelled absolutely delicious.

She took a bite of the stew and exclaimed her delight, "Mrs. Jackson this is scrumptious. Is this a new recipe?"

The cook looked very pleased with the compliment but said, "No, madam. I left young Missy here do the cooking for us tonight. She has been very busy learning these past few months and has earned the right to do the cooking on her own."

Missy was a girl no more than fifteen and was quite small. She nearly beamed with the praise from her mentor.

"Well, Missy. This is absolutely wonderful. We shall have to see what else you can come up with, don't we?" Elizabeth smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, Mistress." Missy's words were quiet, but she was very happy indeed.

They continued on in companionable silence, the servants all exhausted and famished from their long day.

Mrs. Reynolds spoke, startling many from the previous quiet that had ensued.

"I think I can speak for many of us, Mrs. Darcy, when I saw how excited and pleased we are with the upcoming arrangements for the Harvest Ball. It has been many a year since most of us attended one at Pemberley. Indeed, I remember each occasion with such happy memories, the house and grounds filled with laughter and prosperity. Lady Anne brought such joy to this estate, as you have in your short time here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. Those words hold much meaning to me. It seems many of you have been here at Pemberley for your whole lives. I have asked my husband many times what used to transpire at the ball and festival but he simply says whatever I chose shall suffice. Despite all the planning Miss. Darcy and I have accomplished it seems we are still far away from success. Does anyone have any particular memories of the ball? What were they like?"

Peter spoke up, finding courage he did not normally possess, always being a quiet young man.

"Well, ma'am, old Johnson from the farms and my Pa always used to play the music! Us servants would dance in the fields until the wee hours of the mornin' – Pa played the bagpipes to remind him of home and Johnson the fiddle. It was always somethin' of an odd pairing, but it was always a frightful good time! Madam." Peter cautioned himself at his familiarity with the Mistress.

"Well then we must ask them to honor the tradition, of course! If they are willing." Elizabeth was so happy at his cherished memory.

"I'm sure my Pa would've loved to, Mrs. Darcy. Dear Pa died nearly five years ago, now."

"I am deeply sorry, Peter. I did not intend to evoke your sadness with his memory. We shall have to have music to honor him and the tradition. Perhaps I could leave that in your charge?" Elizabeth hoped he would agree.

"He did teach me to play, madam. And I know Frank from the stables can play a tune or two on his fiddle. And Missy can sing like an Angel!"

The young girl let out a cry of mortification and turned near scarlet at the mention of another talent.

"Well, Missy. If your singing is anywhere near as good as your cooking then I am positive your voice must be the best in the county! But you only need sing if you wish to – we will not hold you to any engagement against your will!" Elizabeth smiled warmly at the young girl and received a very tentative smile in return. Missy nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth stood from the table and immediately the servants followed suit.

"Forgive me, please. Do not stand on my account. I have trespassed on your hospitality too long and must rejoin my husband. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kindness in letting me join you. Good evening."

Elizabeth left the servant's hall in much lighter spirits, hoping her strength would remain as she sought out her ogre of a husband to tell him exactly what she thought of his childish behavior. He was not in the garden or his study. She saw a small light flickering from the library but found it was merely an unattended candle. She sat there to wait for his return, picking up an unfinished book.

After nearly an hour of reading Elizabeth was beginning to feel the tolls of the day and ascended to her chamber, ringing for her maid. She bathed and readied for bed. She tentatively knocked on her husband's adjoining door and heard no reply. She quietly opened the heavy door and saw a sight that cooled her anger very quickly. Fitzwilliam Darcy was fast asleep on his bed, fully clothed and still in his riding boots. He must've taken Parsifal for a heavy ride as the smell of sweat and cold night air still lingered slightly in the air.

Elizabeth walked to him and saw the lines of worry and stress etched across his sleeping face. Her hand gently caressed his now stubbly jaw line and she smiled wearily.

"Oh, William," she sighed. She moved to the end of the large bed and gently removed his boots. He did not stir even in the slightest. Elizabeth stoked the fire and pulled the coverlet up toward him. She blew out the candle and turned to leave until she heard him softly say,

"Elizabeth." It was quiet and she faced him again.

"William."

He motioned for her to come to him and her throat nearly choked on a sob as she was in his arms in an instant.

"Forgive me, love."

Lizzy nuzzled into her husbands arms and felt the soft pressure of a kiss being applied to her hair. She shuffled to look up to him, her cheek resting on his strong chest.

"You need not apologize to me, William."

She could feel him nod slightly.

"I will speak to Peter tomorrow. Perhaps he will wish to take some time off to visit his family in Devon before the harvest is upon us. If there is, indeed, a harvest." His voice cracked a little and Lizzy sensed the stress he was under.

"Is it so very bad?"

"I can't tell yet. The crops are there, but the weather is against us."

"We will take care of the tenants, William. In whatever way is necessary. I will make whatever sacrifices you think are best. We can always make do."

William chuckled but his heart glowed with warmth at his lovely wife.

"I promise you will never need to give up any pleasure of yours, my darling. The estate can handle many troubles. I simply fear for the pride of our neighbors. They are a hearty bunch and do not like to take what they have not earned. We could not be blessed with a more loving community. I fear they like you more than they do me, at the moment."

"The servants certainly do right now. You were an ogre to Peter, my dear husband. He did not deserve your harsh words, no matter the stress. Talk to Richard or me if you must be cross. But do not blame the others. They would do anything for you, you know. We all would." She kissed his chest, where her head lay.

"I do not deserve you, Elizabeth. But thank God everyday that you are mine."

Lizzy leaned up and kissed his lips.

"And you are mine, William. Forever."

**Well, well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Hello again. =)  
**


End file.
